


Gaelic Blessing

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort during his seventh year but hasn't been seen since his graduation or has he? Disregards HBP and most of DH. Eventually HPSS slash. OOC





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: As always, no I don’t own this…I’m neither blonde, married, rich nor famous. Also if I were the author of the Harry Potter books Harry certainly wouldn’t have married Ginny! Yes this is going to be slash between Harry/Severus…if you don’t like it don’t read it! This will be updated intermittently as I manage to write the chapters and it is unbeta-ed. If you are interested in being my beta-reader just let me know! And as always, read and review! Merry Christmas to everyone! Belle

Severus rolled his eyes, disgusted, as the Minister of Magick proposed yet another search for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. Harry had killed the Dark Lord during the Easter holidays of his seventh year. Many Death Eaters had been killed in the Final Battle and many were taken to Azkaban to be administered the Dementors kiss. Severus and Harry were among the lucky ones to escape relatively unscathed. Both Professor Vector and several other professors were killed in defence of Hogwarts. 

Within Harry’s original Hogwarts year only fifteen out of thirty seven had survived to graduate. Among the fallen across the school were Mark Evans, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginny and Ron Weasley. It was these two deaths that hit Harry the hardest along with the loss of Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione had been engaged since the start of their seventh year and, unbeknownst to anyone but the threesome Hermione had discovered that she was pregnant over the Easter holiday. Determined to fight alongside her fiancée and best friend she had joined the forces of light at Hogwarts. However, when the killing curse killed her fiancée and overexposure to the cruciatus curse caused her to miscarry her unborn child, it was Harry who she blamed. She spouted vicious words on how Ron and her baby would still be alive if it wasn’t for him, and how she wished she had never become friends with Harry in first year.

Although none of the Weasley family blamed Harry, Severus could see that Harry blamed himself. He felt that because of him Arthur and Molly had lost three children (Ginny and Ron at the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy at the Battle for the Ministry) and almost lost a fourth (Bill was attacked and badly maimed by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback). Despite the fact that Molly and Arthur had told him repeatedly that he was not to blame he didn’t believe them.

Since the unfortunate death of Sirius at the end of Harry’s fifth year, Severus and Harry had become closer as their minds were in contact through occlumency and legilimency. Now, Severus counted Harry as one of his closest and only friends alongside Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey. Following his graduation, Harry had disappeared from public life completely without informing anyone where he was, just a simple message to say he was safe but didn’t want to be contacted. As far as he knew, he was the only person who kept in regular contact with Harry; the young man had refused to bow down to even Molly’s tearful entreaties. Cornelius Fudge, who had tenuously managed to keep a grasp on his position on Minister of Magick, attempted to find Harry every few months but for the last four years all attempts had failed.

What the rest of the Wizarding world didn’t know in fact, what the whole world didn’t know what the whole world didn’t know was that Harry had left England in an attempt to avoid the media attention and the machinations of Cornelius Fudge. True to her word in fifth year Professor McGonagall had ensured that Harry got the requisite grades and graduated from Hogwarts with a place at the Auror Academy. Seven years of fighting Voldemort whilst still attending school had deadened Harry’s appetite for fighting dark wizards. He withdrew several thousand galleons from his vault at Gringotts as well as the keys to one of the properties owned by the Black family; a large sprawling mansion in County Cork, Ireland. Throughout the summer months of July and August and with the help of Dobby and Winky, Harry completely renovated the house. All of the dark artefacts were removed, thankfully the house elf heads were limited to Grimmauld Place, and everywhere was freshly painted. At the same time, Harry sat the final exams necessary for his healer accreditations. With that done, numerous potions made, the kitchen fully stocked and fake documentation in hand showing him to be Harrison Evans, he set off for the Ministry of Magick and the child welfare department.

As the war had progressed he had thought more and more about the children left behind in the devastation. He had no desire to see magickal children grow up unloved either in orphanages or Muggle families as he had done. He had been seized with an idea and, after talking it through with Severus, the older man had agreed to help him gain the potions and healing knowledge he would need to look after children. Six hours later and Harry held guardianship papers for four children. Holly Creevey was the eleven year old sister of Colin and Dennis who had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts whilst their parents were killed at Diagon Alley – their mum simply for marrying a Muggle. Then there were the six year old twins Robert and Violet Carmichael, their parents killed for openly defying Voldemort, who didn’t comprehend why their parents weren’t there anymore. Finally, there was three month old Georgiana Castle. Georgiana’s mother was a young Pureblood witch who had been raped by one of Voldemort’s lieutenants at a Death Eater revel. As soon as the child was born the mother had named her daughter before using the Avada Kedavra curse on herself. As such the child became a ward of the Ministry. Harry knew that taking responsibility for four children, one that was little more than a newborn but he felt that he was more than equipped for the challenge.

Four years down the line there were twelve children living under Harry’s care. Several of the older children had been placed with Muggle relatives and either abandoned or abused before they came under Harry’s care. A further two children, like Georgiana, were the product of rape whilst the remaining children were simply rescued from a system that had overlooked them. When the children were seven they attended a small wizarding primary school in a nearby village four days a week whilst Harry looked after the younger children. Dobby and Winky were permanently on hand to cook and clean but it was Harry who bore the brunt of the responsibility. He looked after the children, taught them to read and write, soothed their nightmares, made their potions when they were ill, helped them with their homework and generally acted as their father. They never referred to him as their dad though, he was always “Uncle Harry”. Similarly, Severus, as a familiar figure to the children was always referred to as “Uncle Severus”.

Albus was still the headmaster but becoming increasingly like his age and as such, more and more duties were passing to Minerva as deputy head and head of Gryffindor as well as Severus, Filius and Pomona as the other heads of houses. 

Severus had to admit that he could get used to the lifestyle out in Ireland. In addition to the regular weekend trips Severus often spent extended periods of time at the house during the summer holidays. Under Severus’ tutelage during his last years at Hogwarts Harry had brought his potions skills up to the equivalent of a master. He was not quite as good as Severus but he was more than good enough to hold his own in theoretical discussions as well as most brewing. As a result of Harry’s talent there was a potions laboratory at the manor that rivalled his own at Hogwarts. Plus, at the manor in Ireland he had the freedom and time to experiment without distraction. He even enjoyed spending time with the children. 

Having discovered his proclivity for wizards rather than witches whilst a student meant that he had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he would never marry or have children of his own. This had been further compounded when he had fallen in love with Harry Potter whilst Harry was a sixth year at Hogwarts. At the time Severus fell for Harry the sixteen year old had been dating the fifth year Ginevra Weasley, a match that was highly desirable to the wizarding world. As a result Harry suffered a rapid drop in people’s estimations when he dumped Ginny at the start of seventh year along with the announcement that he was gay. It was this more than anything that people disliked. Apparently saviours weren’t supposed to fall in love with another guy. They were supposed to meet a nice girl, fall in love, marry straight out of school, have lots of children, several pets and a nice house with a white picket fence – the whole cliché. Following the end of his relationship with Ginny Harry went on to have numerous relationships with guys around the school, most notably with Seamus Finnegan and Blaise Zabini. The two wizards had taken inter-house relations to a whole new level since the start of sixth year. Although jealous of the relationships Harry had with the two boys, however casual, Severus had no qualms about dating Slytherins. That being said and done both Finnegan and Zabini were a lot more attractive than Severus considered himself to be.

The death of Voldemort had eradicated most of the stress from his life and the decrease in stress had let to an alteration in his looks. Without the constant fear of being discovered as a double agent he could now actually eat at meal times rather than having to rely on nutrient potions which were never wholly effective over a long period of time. Also, as a result of Voldemort’s death he no longer had to keep up the role of greasy old bat of the dungeons. He no longer had to play favourites, although the Slytherins were favoured slightly more, and he spent time on the grounds so there was a hint of colour to his skin – he no longer could be described as having a sallow complexion. The demise of the Dark Lord had also allowed him to resume the one hobby he had as a child other than potions; drawing.

It was no longer a strange sight to see Professor Snape around Hogwarts pad and pencil in hand sketching. The majority of his drawings were done whilst at Harry’s home. He had several dozen sketchbooks that detailed each and every minute detail of life at the manor. Three of those sketch pads were taken up with drawings of Harry himself. There were pictures of Harry whilst still a student playing quidditch and studying in the library though those were few and far between. There had also been one of Harry with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger before things had gone wrong. This picture Severus had reproduced using oils and had given it to Harry as a present which was treasured for its reminder of past times. From the time of Harry’s graduation there were pictures of him brewing potions, teaching the children, bottle feeding the babies, cuddling the children. There were pictures of Harry reading in his library, chewing a quill as he laboriously studied Dark Arts texts and Harry sleeping. Finally, in a warded sketch book that was keyed to open only for Severus there were the pictures of Harry that had no basis in reality. They were the images that Severus had drawn in an attempt to erase the fantasies from his mind. Here were the pictures of Harry in the throes of passion, eyes closed, hair tousled and head thrown back in pleasure. Harry bound hand and foot with silken scarves to a four poster bed. Harry, shoulder length hair rumpled in a way that screamed ‘I’ve just been shagged’, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from kisses. These were the pictures that Severus took out when he was feeling wistful, the pictures of what he desperately wanted but felt that he would never have. Moving over to the shelf that held his sketchpads Severus removed one that resembled an ornately decorated book. This was to be Harry’s Christmas present. That year Alexander James, another of Harry’s wards had started at Hogwarts being sorted into Ravenclaw and joining Holly Creevey, now a fifth year Gryffindor and two more wards, Lucia and Alfonso Marcello, thirteen year old twins who were third year Slytherins. It had become tradition that each year, as another of Harry’s wards started at Hogwarts, Severus’ Christmas gift to Harry was a book of sketches of that particular ward during their first three months at the school. Next year there would be two books to make as Christmas presents for Harry with the Carmichael twins Robert and Violet starting at Hogwarts and Severus got the feeling that he already knew which house they would be in. He always kept a replica of the books himself at Hogwarts although the books were always kept under lock and key when any of the other professors visited his quarters. 

Thankfully Minerva had stopped watching the quill write the addresses for the Hogwarts letters years ago, otherwise she would be slightly suspicious about the number of letters being sent to Heathmore House. Placing the book back on the shelf he resolved to add to it once he had finished grading the stack of sixth year essays on why their attempts at brewing Amortentia had been unsuccessful. The four that had managed to brew it successfully had written essays on the properties of Felix Felicis.

This was to be the first Christmas that he had spent at Heathmore or rather the first Christmas where he had spent the whole holiday there as there were no Slytherins staying at school. The Heathmore children that were at Hogwarts would ride the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross with their friends and from there they had a portkey that would take them home. Severus himself would be apparating later after dinner and once he had finished closing up the labs for the holidays. 

The following weekend, the last of the school term, Severus made his way to Hogsmeade along with the students even though he wasn’t acting as a chaperone. In addition to the annual presents for Albus, Minerva and Poppy he had to buy presents for Harry and the twelve child residents of Heathmore House. The oldest of Harry’s wards Holly was sixteen whilst the youngest Elizabeth, or Beth as she was known, was just three and a half years old. Although none of the children were spoilt they were certainly over-indulged at Christmas and their birthdays. Harry always spent a fortune on them, as with his godson Teddy Lupin, and Severus delighted in blowing his Death Eater father’s fortune on the children his father considered to be scum. Subsequently, Severus quite happily made his way round Hogsmeade buying toys, books, sweets and items of clothing for the children. Albus got his usual jar of lemon drops and a pair of socks whilst Minerva and Poppy received yearly subscriptions to their favourite transfiguration and healing journals. When it came to Harry Severus had to admit that he probably did go slightly overboard. For the younger man he bought a set of forest-green dress robes, various potions ingredients, the latest Defence against the Dark Arts text and some of his favourite Honeyduke’s chocolate.

The last day of term arrived and was over relatively quickly to Severus’ relief. Having seen his Slytherins onto the Hogwarts Express and on their way back to King’s Cross he made his way back to Hogwarts, wrapping his muffler tighter round his neck as he did so. He was looking forward to dinner that evening as it would be peaceful and he could enjoy intelligent conversation with Poppy Pomfrey and Molly Weasley. The Weasley matriarch had joined the staff during the war as an assistant to Poppy as well as becoming school councillor and surrogate mother to students of all houses. Following the graduation of Ginny Molly suffered from empty-nest syndrome and happily accepted the permanent post when Albus offered it to her. Several hours later, walking into the Great Hall Severus went and took a seat by Poppy and Molly before helping himself to the food that had appeared on the staff table.

He was deep in conversation with the two witches when the fireplace turned green and out tumbled a familiar figure. Severus looked on in confusion as the familiar figure of Holly Creevey tumbled out of the Great Hall fireplace and looked around wildly until she spotted him. With her eyes locked on Severus she seemed to sag with relief and she flung herself across the room as him as he stood up. He caught her as he rounded the table.

“Holly? What’s the matter? Why aren’t you at Heathmore?”


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, I’m sorry it’s taken me such a long time to update this. I’ve been trying to decide whether or not to change things and then I decided not to. Plus real-life kinda got in the way. Thank you everyone who’s reviewed this and a BIG thank you to Joji Sada for beta-ing and Walking Through Shadows for all the encouragement. As always, please read and review. I don’t know when there will be a new chapter of this but it will be a WIP that will be finished! Belle

****

Previously……

Severus looked on in confusion as the familiar figure of Holly Creevey tumbled out of the Great Hall fireplace and looked around wildly until she spotted him. With her eyes locked on Severus she seemed to sag with relief and she flung herself across the room as him as he stood up. He caught her as he rounded the table.

“Holly? What’s the matter? Why aren’t you at Heathmore?”

****

At his questions Holly started sobbing “It’s Uncle Harry. Something’s wrong with him. I can’t wake him up. Violet and Rob said he’s been ill for a while but then this afternoon he went for a nap and now he won’t wake up. Uncle Severus, you have to come and help him.”

At her words an icy grip had taken hold of Severus’ heart. He gently soothed Holly and then looked up

“Poppy, Molly, I’m going to need your help. If you could both go and pack a bag with enough clothes for a few days and all the potions you think we’ll need. Holly, you come with me to get my things and I’ll meet you back here in 15minutes.”

To his relief the two witches didn’t question him, they merely did his bidding, hurrying up to the hospital wing. Severus simply called a house-elf that brought up his already shrunken luggage whilst Severus created a portkey out of a spare piece of parchment.

Less than 10minutes later the two witches hurried back slightly out of breath. Before he could say anything Molly spoke “Severus, is Holly talking about our Harry?”

Severus simply nodded and held out the parchment; no words were necessary. As soon as the four of them were touching it he muttered the activation word “Heathmore”. The swirling took over them as the portkey activated and when the spinning had stopped they found themselves in the entrance hall of Heathmore House.

As always the house was decorated in anticipation of the return of those students at Hogwarts. Having never had the opportunity to celebrate Christmas as a child Harry now had a tendency to go slightly overboard. Fresh holly, mistletoe and greenery decorated the tops of paintings, mirrors and mantelpieces. The sitting room was dominated by a huge Christmas tree that measured six feet at least. It was in this room that all the children were gathered. As soon as Severus walked in with Poppy, Molly and Holly the children flung themselves at him, desperate for a familiar figure for comfort. After he had spoken to each of them he turned to Poppy and Molly with all of the children around him and the two youngest in his arms.

“Poppy, if you could help me with Harry, and Molly I would be ever so grateful if you could look after the children.” As the woman nodded her consent he carried on talking “This is Holly, Lucia, Alfonso and Alexander who I’m sure you recognise from Hogwarts. Then there are Violet, Robert, Max, Cameron, Cillian and Natalie whilst these two are Georgiana and Elizabeth. Children, this is Grandma Molly and Aunty Poppy that Uncle Harry and I have told you about.”

Molly simply walked over to Severus and with a minimal lack of fuss she had Georgiana and Elizabeth in her arms, the rest of the children settled around her, talking to them quietly.

Satisfied that the children were as settled as they were going to be Severus gently guided Poppy up the stairs and into the master bedroom that belonged to Harry. Severus had been highly amused when Harry had first shown him the room as the Gryffindor golden boy had a bedroom decorated in shades of green and cream with silver accents. However, upon walking into the room now he was struck by how dark the room was and how there was a lingering smell of sweat and general malaise. While Severus lingered by the door Poppy hustled into the room flicking her wand to open the curtains and casting several freshening charms. 

Even though Severus knew that Harry was ill he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Harry normally looked completely fit and healthy with a golden tan that set his hair and eyes off perfectly. Now however, his skin was pasty white, he’d visibly lost weight, his hair was greasy and stringy and there were deep bags under his eyes. To top it all off he was sweating and tossing and turning restlessly. Poppy looked up exasperatedly and barked at him

“Severus Alexander Hades Snape! Get your arse over here at once and give me a hand.”

Severus obeyed her immediately and helped her to hold Harry down whilst she ran several diagnostic charms with her wand. Finally, thirty minutes later she looked up with a grimace as she sheathed her wand and started rummaging through the potions bottles. 

Severus frowned at her “Well woman? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with him?”

Poppy just huffed. “He’s completely exhausted. The poor dear’s been working too hard. From what I can tell he caught the flu from one or more of the children. In all likelihood he was too busy looking after them to look after himself so it’s developed into pneumonia. He appears to have had a sickness bug as well because there’s no traces of food in his digestive tract so he’s completely dehydrated. Lots of liquids, a few potions and lots of rest and he’ll be as right as rain. He will need constant attention for at least a week though.”

“That’s not a problem Poppy. I was due to spend Christmas here with Harry and the children so I’ll look after Harry. Dobby and Winky can take care of the cooking and cleaning anyway. Perhaps Molly would help me with the children for a couple of hours each day?”

As they talked they had managed to get several glasses of water and a fever-reducer down Harry’s throat before changing his pyjamas for a clean pair. After placing a monitoring charm on Harry that would inform them if anything changed. As soon as they entered the sitting room Severus was besieged by all of the children with the exception of Georgiana and Elizabeth who were curled up asleep on Molly’s knee. Five year old Natalie claimed his lap whilst seven year olds Cameron and Cillian claimed both his sides. The rest of the children claimed perches either side of the two boys or curled up at Severus’ feet. It was Alex who spoke for all of them

“Uncle Severus, Uncle Harry is going to be okay isn’t he? He’s not going to die?”

Severus moved swiftly to reassure them “No, Uncle Harry isn’t going to die. He’s going to be fine, he’s just ill and exhausted from looking after you lot so I need to look after him for a while. Now, I’m just going to go talk to Aunty Poppy and Grandma Molly for a while so you guys stay here. Holly, call for Dobby or Winky if you need anything.”

With that Severus ushered the healer and the Weasley matriarch down the corridor to Harry’s study. Before Severus could say anything Molly spoke

“Poppy, is Harry going to be okay? Can I see him? What’s going to happen?”

Poppy smiled at the ginger-haired witch “He’s going to be fine Molly, he just needs rest. He’s had a stomach bug that’s left him dehydrated and flu that’s turned into pneumonia. He just needs to have a couple of days break from looking after the kids and to have someone look after him.”

“Well, Arthur and I would be more than happy to have the kids at the Burrow. It’s to quiet there now that everyone’s moved out.”

Severus hesitated fractionally before speaking “Actually Molly, I’d prefer it if the children stayed here. They wouldn’t be happy leaving Harry and truthfully I’d rather have them here.” He winced seeing the crestfallen look on Molly’s face “However, I would really appreciate it if you could help out. Maybe come and spend a few hours with the children each day? Once Harry’s better maybe you could all come for Christmas? I know he’d love to see you. Plus, Harry loves Christmas – he always goes completely over the top.”

Molly smiled thankfully “That would be wonderful. I’d love to help out.”

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully “Thank you Molly that would be wonderful. None of the children are trouble but they do get over-exuberant at Christmas. Plus, I have to admit they were rather excited as it’s the first Christmas I’ve spent here in three years due to the lack of Slytherins staying for the holidays.”

“Severus, I brought up Fred and George, I hardly think your lot are going to be a handful.”

“Molly, there are 12 children where you only had two. On the other hand….”

He trailed off as Molly gave him an exasperated look “I have just three words for you Severus Snape… Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Now, I need to get home and cook Arthur’s dinner. Is it possible for me to floo home? In that case I’ll see you tomorrow at nine AM Severus, Poppy have a good Christmas.”

As Molly flooed home to the Burrow, Poppy left a few last minute instructions as for what to give Harry before she flooed back to Hogwarts. Severus paused to check the monitoring charm before he made his way back to the children. When he reached the sitting room he was amazed to discover that they were all sat patiently waiting for him to return although Natalie, Georgiana and Elizabeth were more asleep than awake.

“Right, it’s just us for the moment children. Have you eaten dinner?” he looked at Holly who nodded that they had “In that case I’m going to take Natalie, Ana and Beth to bed. Max, Cameron and Cillian you have thirty minutes before I expect you to get yourselves ready for bed. I’ll come up and see you before you go to sleep.” 

By the time he had finished speaking Natalie had woken up but was still extremely lethargic. Therefore, whilst Severus picked up Georgiana and Elizabeth settling one on each hip Natalie attached herself to the back of Severus’ robes and tucked one thumb firmly into her mouth, allowing Severus to pull her along to the bedroom that she and the other two young girls shared. As with all of the children’s rooms, and indeed the décor of the house in general, Harry had truly outdone himself. He had taken great pride in making Heathmore feel like a true home rather than just another of the Black stately houses. The three younger girls shared a huge room that was resplendent in white and shades of pink and lilac. The three younger boys also shared a room whilst those at Hogwarts each had their own bedroom.

Severus transfigured Ana and Beth’s day clothes into nightgowns whilst Natalie sleepily changed into her own. Gingerly he tucked them in, feeling incredibly out of practise. In fact, it was nearly always Harry who tucked the children in whenever Severus visited. With the girls asleep or well on their way he made his way across the hallway to the blue room shared by Max, Cameron and Cillian. Standing in the hallway he could hear the boys whispering to each other as they got changed for bed and brushed their teeth. He waited a few moments for the whispers to die away before he opened the door and walked in. The threesome was already in bed but he was forced to read them a story before they would consider going to sleep. With the youngest six in bed he made his way to Harry’s room, knowing that Holly and the others would go to bed without being told.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Severus woke to see Molly Weasley hovering over him. He looked completely befuddled at having been woken up and stared up at her confusedly. 

She smiled gently at him. “It’s morning Severus, in fact it’s 10am. Holly said you were still awake when she looked in at 7.30am. Have you not slept at all?”

Severus pulled himself up in the chair and waved his wand over his robes to remove all of the creases and smiled ruefully. “I’ve dozed a bit. It’s too dangerous to go to sleep completely. I have to keep waking him every few hours to dose him with more potions. It’s simply unfortunate that the worst is probably still to come. He’s going to have to get worse before he can get better.”

Molly’s face crumpled. “Oh, the poor dear. Why didn’t he tell anyone he was feeing ill? For that matter why didn’t he tell anyone where he was?” Here she swung round and glared at Severus. “Although you obviously knew where he was. Now, I want you to cast a monitoring charm on Harry and then you are going to come downstairs for breakfast and you are going to explain to me why you didn’t tell us where he was!”

With that the Weasley matriarch walked out of the room, knowing full well that Severus would follow her and that is exactly what he did. He cast a monitoring charm on the ill man lying on the bed and then walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. As he walked into the huge flag-stoned room he was relieved to see that it was just himself and Molly, with the children nowhere in sight. As if she knew what he was thinking Molly answered him.

“The older children are doing their homework. I convinced them it was in their best interests to get it done as soon as possible so that they have free time when my clan come. The younger ones are being watched by Dobby and Winky.”

While she had been talking Molly had been cooking and she now placed a full English breakfast in front of Severus. He almost moaned in anticipation; even the food at Hogwarts had nothing on Molly Weasley’s cooking. As he ate she sat down at the table with a mug of tea.

“Now, how long have you known Harry was here? Why didn’t he tell us? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Severus sighed, knowing that in essence he was having to tell a mother why her youngest son hadn’t been in touch for almost five years. He opened him mouth and reminded himself to be diplomatic.

“What you have to understand Molly is that Harry lost practically everything four years ago. He lost his childhood and his innocence fighting Voldemort and training to kill him. He lost his godfather too soon after he’d just found him. He saw Cedric Diggory killed in front of him for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The things he saw in his visions from Voldemort shouldn’t be witnessed by anyone; tortures, rapes, murders. He saw his first two girlfriends murdered. He lost his best friends. Ron was killed and that was traumatic enough but what Hermione did to him was worse. Then, with your family losing Ronald, Ginevra and Percy as well as William’s encounter with Greyback it was too much to cope with. Add to that the media attention and he simply couldn’t cope. He had to leave the magickal world as far behind as possible. There’s also the fact that even though you don’t blame him for the deaths in your family, he blames himself. I don’t know why he kept in touch with me but I appreciate his efforts.”

Molly smiled at the younger man. “It’s obvious why he kept in touch with you. You’re the closest friend he has left and unless I’m mistaken he’s one of your closest friends as well.” Seeing the look on his face she probed gently. “Or do you feel more than friendship for him?”

Wide black eyes stared up at her in shock “What?”

Molly smiled gently. “I’ve brought up seven sons and a daughter Severus Snape, I think I can tell when someone’s in love.” She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “You didn’t know until recently did you?”

Severus half smiled. “Nothing escapes you does it Molly? No, I didn’t realise it probably until the summer. I spend most of my summer’s here and have done ever since Harry moved here. However, at some point this summer I realised that, for me at least, our relationship had gone from friendship to love. When Holly appeared at Hogwarts my heart stopped and I knew I couldn’t lose him. Especially not without telling him. Not that there’s much point.” He added bitterly.

“Any why is that?”

“Molly, Harry is rich, powerful, gorgeous, young and intelligent. What would he want with me?”

“Severus Snape! Just you be quiet! If I know my son, and yes I’ve considered him my son since he set foot in the wizarding world, then none of that matters. All he wants is a family and someone to love who loves him in return. If I’m truthful, and it’s not easy for me to say this, he wouldn’t have found that with my Ginny and the chances of him finding happiness with Cho Chang were even less likely. Not that it matters now. So, you need to pluck up the courage and talk to him. Harry won’t shoot you down – he’ll hear you out.”

Here she paused and smiled slyly. “Besides, from what Holly and Lucia told me Harry stares at you just as much as you stare at him. I don’t think the children would object to you becoming a permanent fixture.”

Severus smiled ruefully. “Be that as it may, it makes no sense at this point in time. Harry has no idea what is going on at the moment. Now, I need to make some potions for Harry so would you mind checking on him a couple of times each hour? It shouldn’t take me longer than about three hours to brew the necessary potions.”

When Molly nodded and shooed him off he made his way down to the lower level and the well-stocked potions laboratory that it housed. Even as he checked the vials that lined the shelves of the room he knew that they would all be children’s doses. Severus cursed under his breath at the younger man. Regardless of how intelligent the younger man was he’d neglected to make any potions that were of a suitable dosage for anyone over the age of thirteen. Many of the potions that were had been specifically brewed for Holly, who was allergic to many of the ingredients in normal healing potions. 

Shaking his head and muttering frustratedly he started collecting and preparing the necessary ingredients for fever reducers, headache potions, sleeping draughts and anti-nausea potions. As always, he managed to lose himself in the process of brewing; the familiarity and repetition allowing him to calm down and relax. Before he knew it, he had completed the three cauldrons and was pouring individual doses into vials. Placing an unbreakable charm on the vials he levitated them behind him as he made his way up the stairs to Harry’s room.

As he entered the room he almost walked into Molly who seemed to be slightly flustered.

“Molly, is everything alright?”

“Oh thank Merlin, Severus. I was just about to call for you. I think his fever’s rising. He’s not breathing too well either, his coughing isn’t helping either.”

“Ok Molly, I’ll check and if there are any problems I’ll floo for Poppy. Do you think you could ask Dobby to make up some meat broth? We need to try and get some liquids into him.”

Molly nodded. “I can do better than that Severus, I’ll make it myself. Are you ok with him by yourself?”

As Molly exited the room, Severus crossed over to the desk and placed the precious potions on it before making his way over to the canopied bed. Harry lay in the centre of the bed looking paler than ever. Leaning over, Severus placed a hand on Harry’s forehead in order to gauge the mans temperature. Whilst it wasn’t excessively high as yet it was still high enough to warrant a fever reducer.

Severus silently summoned one of the vials of fever reducer and slid onto the bed carefully so as not to disturb the sick man. Carefully, he cradled Harry in his arms, tilted slightly so that Severus could easily tilt the potion down his throat, several long, ingredient-stained fingers stroking the throat softly to aid the action. After the potion had been swallowed he still stayed in the bed with Harry propped up against his chest, the position helping the younger man to breathe easier. About fifteen minutes had passed before Dobby appeared with a ‘pop’ carrying a tray that contained a bowl of beef broth, a spoon, a mug and a mug of tea for Severus.

“Master Severus? Dobby is bringing broth for Master Harry and tea for Master Severus.”

Severus smiled. “Thank you Dobby. Could you pass me the broth and put my tea on the table?”

“Dobby can do better than that Master Severus.”

With another snap of his fingers, a lap tray appeared across Severus’ and Harry’s legs that the broth could be balanced on, allowing Severus to spoon feed the sick man.

It took him a long time but he managed to get three-quarters of the bowl into Harry. It was messy and a fair bit of it went down Harry’s nightshirt but Severus was still delighted that Harry had taken in some sort of nourishment. He cleaned and dried the shirt with a flick of his wand before he slipped out from under Harry and laid him back down before tucking him back in. He leant over and rested his hand on Harry’s forehead, relieved to discover that the heat hadn’t increased at all. In fact, if anything, it seemed to have decreased slightly.

As Severus moved away, Harry stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open a crack.

“Sev?” Harry croaked exhaustedly

Severus’ head snapped round so quickly that he almost got whiplash. “Harry?”

Harry groaned and his eyes blinked owlishly. “Sev? Tha’ you?”

Severus was back at the side of the bed so quickly that his robes billowed behind him, reminiscent of him stalking the corridors at Hogwarts.

“Yes, Harry, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” whispered Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes at the comment. “You and I both know perfectly well that you are not fine. You just say that to avoid having to see Poppy. Now, what is it?”

“Spoil sport. Head aches.” Harry grimaced as he swallowed the headache draught that Severus held up for him to swallow. Severus of the lines on his face eased as the draught kicked in.

“What day ‘sit?”

“It’s the fifteenth of December. Hogwarts finished for Christmas yesterday. Holly came to fetch me during dinner.”

“Kids ok?” Harry was too exhausted to string together proper sentences.

Severus hastened to reassure him. “The children are fine. They were just shocked at coming home and finding out that Violet and Robert couldn’t wake you. Holly flooed straight to Hogwarts to find me and I brought Poppy and Molly back with us.”

Even as Severus spoke he could see that Harry was exhausted but struggling to stay awake. “Harry, you need to go back to sleep. It’s sleep that will help you get better. And you need to get better. It’s only ten days until Christmas Eve, the children need you well again, and I refuse t deal with the Weasley clan myself.”

He could see that Harry’s eyes were drifting shut but weren’t closing completely. “I can give you a sleeping draught if you’d like? It will help you,” he coaxed.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Harry nodded somewhat listlessly. Not wanting to give Harry another chance to change his mind he summoned yet another vial from across the room, coaxing it down the increasingly slack throat with gentle fingers. The draught did its work quickly and Harry was asleep within minutes although his sleep was troubled and uneasy.

Rechecking the monitoring spell he slipped out of the room and made his way to the library where the older children sat doing their holiday homework. As Severus slipped in the door Alexander looked up and, seeing him, exclaimed

“Uncle Sev!”

His cry caught the attention of the other children and three heads came up to stare at him. All four children looked wary, as if they wanted to come to him for reassurance but were afraid to. Severus knew that this was due to exposure to his teaching persona over the last term. Regardless of his softening whenever he was at Heathmore he still had a reputation to uphold as the most feared teacher at Hogwarts. He opened his arms and smiled as the children flung themselves at him, desperate both for affection and reassurance that their guardian would be fine.


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: Bonus cookies and Sev smirks to whoever manages to spot the butchered Sense and Sensibility quote in this chapter…..I simply couldn’t resist!

Unfortunately, Harry’s recovery was only temporary. That evening Severus felt that Harry was doing sufficiently well enough that he could leave him for the evening. With that in mind he saw all of the children to bed including the older children, placating them with the promise that they could see their guardian the following day. For the older children Harry was a combination of big brother and favourite uncle whilst for the younger children he was the father that they’d never known.

Accepting the sandwich and glass of scotch that Dobby brought him, Severus retreated to his room with a well-worn novel that didn’t demand huge amounts of concentration from him. He ate his food and read several chapters of the novel before he decided to turn in for the night. The worry about Harry’s illness had worn down his reserves as had brewing the potions that morning and checking on the children’s welfare and he fell asleep literally as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was the early hours of the morning when he was rudely awakened by a shrill ringing in his head. He shook his head sharply several times, thinking that he was imagining things before realisation dawned; the ringing alarm in his head was the monitoring spell that he had on Harry. The ringing alarm meant that something was wrong with Harry. As soon as the thought hit him he sprang out of the bed and, grabbing a robe and his wand, ran down the hallway a few doors and into Harry’s bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was one he had hoped not to see. Harry was in a similar state to the one he had been in when Severus had arrived back at Heathmore two days ago. Harry lay in the bed but the covers were tangled around him and completely drenched in sweat. Similarly, what had been a clean pair of pyjamas were now drenched in sweat and the shirt was rucked up showing just how much weight the young man had lost. He was tossing and turning and beads of sweat decorated his forehead. Severus rushed to the side of the bed and even without touching Harry Severus could feel the heat emanating from the others body. He swore viciously and headed straight for the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the empty grate. Closing his eyes he thrust his head into the green flames. When he opened them again he found himself staring at the interior of the Hogwarts hospital wing.

“Poppy!”

When he failed to receive an answer the first time he continued to call out loudly and insistently until the medi-witch ran into the room, hair falling in tangled waves around her shoulders and still belting her night-robe into place.

“Severus, it’s three am. What’s the matter?”

“It’s Harry. His conditions deteriorated dramatically. The monitoring alarms went off ten minutes ago and I don’t have the necessary medical experience.”

Poppy lost the colour in her cheeks and swore. “Damn! I’d hoped we’d be able to get several days worth of nutrients potions and liquids into him before this happened. I’ll grab my things and come through. In the meantime, I need you to get a cold bath run but not too deep, several basins of water and as many clean cloths and towels as you can find. Go! Now!”

As always, Severus followed the medi-witch’s orders although this time he did so with no complaints or procrastinations. He called for Dobby and ordered the little elf to fetch the necessary water and start running the bath. As soon as the elf had disappeared Severus ran and grabbed the bed clothes from his own bed before he raided the line cupboard in the hall for blankets and thick eiderdowns. 

Just as he returned to Harry’s room, Poppy stepped through the flames, still in her night-robe but now clutching her wand and a bag that clinked as potion-bottles knocked together.

“Severus, there you are. Good, you’ve got the blankets. Where are the basins of water? Have you run the bath?”

Literally the minute that Severus opened his mouth the speak Dobby popped back into the room with several large basins of water.

“Master Severus! Nurse Poppy! Dobby is bringing water for Master Harry and the bath is run like Master Severus ordered.”

Poppy had already bustled over to Harry and was stripping the sodden shirt off of him leaving Severus to deal with the elf.

“Thank you Dobby. Can you go and check that all of the children are still asleep?”

“Yes Master Severus. Dobby is doing that!”

Severus quickly strode over to the bed and saw that Poppy had managed to remove Harry’s pyjama shirt and had ripped one of the bed sheets into multiple pieces.

“Poppy, what do you need me to do?”

The medi-witch looked up briefly before she turned her attention back to her patient. 

“These rags all need to be soaked in the water and then we need to drape them over Harry. Our main problem at the moment is his temperature. If he gets any hotter then its entirely possible that he’ll have a seizure and we really don’t want that. It’s too dangerous.”

Severus stood stock still and simply stared at the woman for several long moments until she noticed. 

“Severus Snape, get your arse in gear. Yes it’s dangerous but its only a possibility and a possibility that won’t happen if we treat him aggressively. Now, start wetting those cloths.”

Severus jumped and started doing what she told him to. He really didn’t want Harry to get any worse than he currently was. Once they had covered Harry’s torso and arms with the wet cloths they stepped back and took a seat by the window. They sat for several minutes before Severus stood up again.

“Poppy? Do you want a cup of tea? I’m going to go and make one for myself.”

The woman nodded. “That would be lovely. You could just call for Dobby though, you don’t need to go and make it yourself.”

Severus smiled ruefully. “I need to have something to do Poppy. If I don’t I shall go mad. Now, tea?”

The older woman smiled at him gratefully. “That would be wonderful Severus. The cloths will probably need to be redone by the time you get back.”

As the dark-haired man slipped silently out of the room Poppy pinner her hair up into her normal neat and tiny bun, keeping a close eye on Harry as she did so. The younger man couldn’t have fallen ill at a worse time with it being so close to Christmas. She was just thankful for the fact that Severus was visiting the house for Christmas. If he hadn’t been she didn’t want to think about what the consequences would have been had he not been. 

She had to admit that she was highly intrigued as to the relationship between the two dark-haired men. Whilst Severus had softened up slightly since the death of Voldemort many students found that he was still an unmitigated bastard and she wondered when the two men had become so close that the children referred to the potions master as ‘Uncle Sev’. None of the four children had ever let on to their relationship with the professor during term time at Hogwarts. She was also intrigued as to whether Severus was the favourite uncle who spoilt the children rotten and bought them all the things their parent/guardian refused to or if he was the uncle who bought useful and practical but boring presents.

Poppy looked up as the door creaked slightly, protesting at being opened, and revealed the diminutive nightgown-clad form of Holly Creevey.

“Madam Pomfrey?”

Poppy smiled warmly and beckoned her in. “I thought Severus said that you children could call me Aunty Poppy, Holly?”

The young girl blushed as she came over to the older woman’s side. “Sorry. It’s just strange to call you that. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev have always talked about you and I’ve known who you are since I started at Hogwarts but its different when we’re at school. We even call Uncle Sev ‘Professor Snape’ when we’re at Hogwarts. He’s too scary at Hogwarts, even to us.”

The door creaked open again to reveal Severus carrying a tray with three steaming mugs on it. Holly’s eyes widened as she saw who it was.

“Uncle Sev? I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here but I heard you shouting so I woke up and then I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

By the time that Holly had finished her nervous and panicky babble Severus had placed the tray down on a small table, withdrawn his wand and transfigured the chair he had been using into a small two-seater sofa. He handed one of the mugs to Poppy and sat down on the sofa, gesturing to Holly to take a seat next to him. The teenager hesitated for barely a fraction of a second before she threw herself at the man, happily settling into the older mans side with her feet tucked underneath her.

Severus handed her one of the remaining steaming mugs, a cup of rich hot chocolate. She looked up, surprised and Severus smirked down at her, black eyes twinkling with laughter.

“I’ve been teaching at Hogwarts for nearly twenty years Holly, I know when a student is out of their bed and the same thing applies here. I’m not angry with you; I know that you’re worried about Uncle Harry, we all are. Why don’t you sit here for a bit and drink some hot chocolate while Aunty Poppy and I look after Harry?”

Holly nodded and curled into the space that Severus vacated, clutching the mug of chocolate tightly.

Both of the adults discarded their drinks and moved over to the bed where they started systematically removing and re-wetting the cloths that covered Harry’s torso. Poppy frowned as she cast a spell to check Harry’s temperature and Severus’ quick eyes caught her expression.

“Poppy? What’s the matter?” He spoke softly but urgently, not wanting to worry the teenager watching them.

“The wet cloths should have had some effect on his temperature by now. It won’t have been much but any decrease, not matter how minute, would have been good.”

“So, what do you want to do? What’s the best thing to do?”

Poppy paused for several minutes, trying to make what she hoped was the best decision.

“We’ll keep on using the cloths for another hour or so. If that doesn’t work then we’ll have to think of something else. For the moment we’ll give him a fever reducer and hope that he can keep it down. If you could sit on the bed and prop him up against you then he should have more luck swallowing it.”

Severus did as she asked and between the two of them managed to get a vial of fever reducer down him. They waited for five minutes and, satisfied that he was going to keep it down, made their way back to Holly.

For the next two hours they repeated the process continually; removing the cloths, soaking them in cold water and then reapplying them. As time wore on the period between the reapplications grew shorter and shorter. What had started out as intervals of at least an hour between applications was now down to intervals of barely fifteen minutes.

Poppy looked up at Severus urgently.

“This isn’t good. His temperature is just getting higher and higher. The chances of seizure and delirium are highly likely now. I need you to go and put Holly to bed. I do not want her to see Harry if it gets that far, which in all probability, it will.”

It was at times like these; seeing the look of complete devastation and helplessness on Severus’ normally stoic face that Poppy hated her job. Within seconds though Severus’ face was shuttered and back to its normally blank mask and he simply nodded.

Leaving Poppy by the bedside casting various spells and charms he went over to the half-asleep Holly and scooped her up into his arms. The movement caused her to stir quietly.

“Uncle Sev? What’s going on?”

Severus grimaced quickly before he spoke.

“Nothing’s going on Holly. It’s just getting very late and I think you’re better off in bed. You being exhausted isn’t going to help uncle Harry is it? He’s going to need all your help while he recovers.”

Thankfully, there were no more protestations and he managed to get the sixteen year old back in bed quite quickly. As he re-entered Harry’s rooms Poppy directed him to go into the bathroom and add to the already cold water in the bathtub and to add chunks of ice as well.

Just as he finished doing so he heard Poppy scream for him from the bedroom. Panic-stricken he ran into the adjoining room and saw the one sight he had hoped not to see; Harry lay convulsing on the bed as Poppy struggled to hold him down.


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: Ok, so here’s the next chapter. This hasn’t been beta-ed yet but I didn’t feel like I could leave you guys hanging on forever with how it was left! If there are any glaring mistakes that my wonderful beta picks up on then I’ll repost the chapter at a later date. As always, please read and review!

Severus just stood still for several long seconds, almost mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Suddenly, his brain processed what he was seeing and he was galvanised into action. He sprang forward and helped Poppy to hold down the thrashing young man so that he didn’t harm himself in the process.

“Poppy, what can we do? If he keeps this up he’s going to injure himself.”

The woman thought for a few seconds before she spoke.

“Can you pick him up and hold him tightly? I can petrify him so that he doesn’t thrash and we need to get him in that ice bath now. He won’t like it but he needs it.”

Severus nodded his agreement and scooped Harry up so that he was held tightly against the other man’s chest and unable to thrash his arms and legs. With him safely cradled in Severus’ arms Poppy pointed her wand at Harry and softly whispered the incantation that made him limp in the arms that held him.

Poppy and Severus quickly moved into the bathroom where they placed Harry into the bath with Severus supporting his head and shoulders so that he didn’t drown. As they kept Harry there Poppy continually cast the temperature charm, both of them watching in relief as it gradually started to drop 0.1 of a degree at a time. After fifteen minutes, when they could no longer safely leave him in the ice-cold water, they took him out and wrapped him in a blanket, drying him off.

With that done they moved him back into the bedroom and redressed him in pyjama bottoms before placing him under the duvets. Severus leaned over in concern and pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead.

“He’s still burning up but he’s shivering violently.”

“There’s nothing else we can do Severus. We need to try and keep his temperature down but other than that he just needs to sweat the fever out.” She smiled sympathetically at him. “You look exhausted. You’ve borne the brunt of this so far. Why don’t you lay down with him and try to get some rest? It’ll probably help him as well. I need to go back to Hogwarts and get some fever reducers and some nutrition potions. Take your robe off and get in that bed Severus Snape.”

As he did so, taking off his robe to reveal a lean torso covered with scars, he felt slightly guilty that he only made a token protest but justified it by telling himself that he was a Slytherin and that this was probably the closest he’d get to the man he loved. Carefully he slid into the bed next to Harry, completely missing the self-satisfied smile on Poppy’s face.

He was oblivious to her farewell and exit as at that precise moment Harry rolled over and cuddled into him, burying his face into Severus’ neck. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, determined to make the best of the situation. Within minutes he was asleep, exhausted but confident in the knowledge that he would wake up should Harry need him. 

He was unsurprised therefore, when he was woken up a short while later by Harry moving restlessly in his arms. He opened his eyes just as Harry started talking.

“Sev’rus? Sev?”

Severus held his breath and smoothed Harry’s hair out of his eyes with one hand.

“Harry? It’s Severus. I’m right here.”

His heart sank as he realised that it was delirium rather than Harry being awake and consciously talking to him. His heart sank further still when Harry continued to talk about how sorry he was that he was ill, how he had to get better before Severus arrived otherwise the older man would have to look after the children and, most importantly to Severus, how much Harry looked forward to his arrival and how much he loved the older man. Knowing that there wasn’t much he could do, Severus simply held Harry tighter and talked to him or rather, much to his mortification, babbled inelegantly.

“Enough of this now Harry, you’ve caused me more than enough stress in the last few days than you have in the last four years. I haven’t had to worry whether or not I’m going to have to rescue your admittedly gorgeous arse from whatever danger you’ve managed to walk into headfirst. I had seven years of worrying about you and rescuing you at Hogwarts; I don’t need to go back to that again now. My reputation’s going to be bloody well shot to pieces as a result of this; both Molly and Poppy have seen me in a fully-fledged panic. I’ve sat and poured my heart out to Molly Weasley like a bloody lovesick fourth year Hufflepuff.”

Severus closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the black hair beneath his chin.

“You need to get better Harry and you need to get better quickly. The children need you to get better otherwise I don’t know what they’d do. I don’t know what I would do. Yeugh, now I’m getting sentimental again. You need to get better simply so that I can stop spouting this drivel. You’ve been ill for long enough now and as I believe I’ve already told you, I’m not dealing with the Weasley’s by myself and it’s already the seventeenth of December.”

Severus stopped talking as the fireplace flared green and Poppy stepped through carrying yet more potions. She immediately moved over to the bed to check on her patient.

“How’s he doing Severus?” She asked briskly as she recast the temperature charm.

“He stirred and he spoke but it was the fever talking. He was babbling about how he needed to get better before I arrived and how sorry he was.”

Poppy smiled sympathetically. “I know it doesn’t seem much but his temperature is going down. There are several days ahead of us but it is positive. I’ve sent an owl to Molly asking her to keep the children with her and Arthur for the next couple of days; take them shopping to Diagon Alley for Christmas presents and try to act as normally as possible. The older children mentioned that they needed to get presents for their friends and the other children as well as for their Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev.”

Here she smiled mischievously causing Severus to groan.

“So, how long have you been Uncle Sev then? Don’t roll your eyes at me Severus Snape. Harry’s comfortable as well so you’re not moving and I’ve been treating you since you were eleven so its nothing I haven’t seen before. Now, do you need to go and get anything before Christmas? Presents perhaps? I have to confess I’m curious as to whether you’re the kind of uncle who buys them everything they want or do you just buy them eminently sensible presents?”

Severus smiled ruefully. “I’m the uncle that spoils them rotten, as is Harry. They’re not spoilt at all during the year but on their birthday and Christmas we do indulge them rather a lot. For Harry, it’s a case of wanting to give them and Teddy what he never had as a child whilst for me it’s the excessive pleasure I get from spending my fathers fortune on precisely the kind of children he looked down his nose at.”

The two of them carried on conversing and administering potions to Harry throughout the night, snatching bits of sleep when they could. They were awoken several hours after dawn when the door creaked open to reveal the homely figure of Molly Weasley. She made her way over to the bed and smiled down at Harry before she spoke in a hushed voice.

“How is he doing? Is he any better?”

“He’s still touch and go Molly, he’s had a very rough night. But, if things keep going well then things should be well in time for Christmas.”

“That’s good. Just make sure you don’t exhaust yourselves looking after Harry. Now, I’m taking the children with me to The Burrow, and I’ll be taking them to Diagon Alley as well. Is there anything that either of you need?”

Poppy shook her head in the negative and Severus started to do the same before he stopped.

“Actually Molly, there are several things that I do need if you wouldn’t mind. If you could go to Flourish and Blotts and pick up these items I would be much obliged as I still need to complete Harry’s present.”

Both women’s heads snapped up towards him at his last words and he could have kicked himself. The women glanced at each other conspiratorially before Molly spoke.

“Severus, do you mean to say that you make Harry’s present?”

The blush that stained the older man’s high cheekbones was only visible to the older women simply because they knew him so well.

Severus looked over at the bookcases that ran from floor to ceiling over by the window and his sharp eyes quickly picked out the volumes he was looking for.

“Poppy, if you could go over to the left-hand bookcase on the fourth shelf from the top, the last three volumes on the right hand side. If you could bring them over to the bed?”

Poppy complied, picking the volumes off the shelf and bringing them over to the other occupants of the room. As she reached them Severus gestured to them that they could open the books.

They did so, both opening different volumes, and gasped simultaneously before flipping open the third volume that lay in Severus’ lap. There, in front of them, lay the first three months of Harry’s eldest three wards lives at Hogwarts. The books started with them at Platform 9¾ ready for the Hogwarts express, their sorting, the opening feast, lessons, flying class, quidditch, the Halloween feast. Everything was there, perfectly preserved memories in pictorial form.

Both women looked up, tears in their eyes at the books in front of them.

“Severus, these are wonderful! Did you really draw them yourself?”

“Have you drawn one of Alexander as well?”

Severus nodded. “It’s become somewhat of a tradition. Whenever one of the children goes to Hogwarts I make Harry a new book of the first three months of that child’s career at Hogwarts. Alexander’s book is nearly complete but there are a few pages that need to be completed before Christmas.”

Molly smiled. “That’s so sweet. I’ll get you the materials and have them owled to you here.”

Severus growled slightly. “I don’t do sweet Molly. Now, I need to go take a shower. Poppy, I’m sure you can take care of Harry for the time it takes me to shower and organise some food for the two of us.”

Both women recognised the man’s words for what they were; both a dismissal and an attempt to reclaim some of his hard-won pride and dignity. Not wanting to aggravate him, they left him alone and whilst Molly left with the children, Poppy remained at Harry’s bedside.

The next two days passed in a very similar manner with Severus and Poppy spending their daytime hours at Harry’s bedside dosing him up with fever reducers and nutrition potions. On an evening Poppy made her way back to Hogwarts to sleep whilst Severus spent his nights wrapped around Harry, justifying it to himself with the pitiful excuse that he was making sure that Harry got no worse during the night.

On the morning of the third day, just as Severus woke up, Harry stirred in his arms and gave a small moan. Severus looked down and pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead. To his delight, it was back to normal body temperature. As he leaned over Harry with one arm still wrapped around him securely, verdant green eyes slitted open and stared at Severus. 

“Sev? What’re you doin’ ‘n my bed? Why’d I feel rough?”

Severus’ lips quirked upwards in amusement at Harry’s questions.

“Yes it’s me Harry. You feel rough because you’ve been seriously ill for about a week. You’ve had pneumonia very badly; Poppy’s had to come over from Hogwarts to treat you.”

Harry’s mind was fixated on one thing though. “But why’re you in bed?”

Severus thanked Merlin that Harry was still more than a little dazed and confused. 

“I don’t think you understand just how ill you’ve been Harry. You’re seriously dehydrated and lacking in nourishment. Your fever has been so high that it sent you into seizures and fits. You’ve been completely delirious for several days.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “What day ‘sit? The kids alrigh’?”

Severus nodded, allowing Harry to roll over onto his back, pillowing his head on Severus’ shoulder.

“It’s the twentieth of December Harry. Christmas is a little over four days away. The children are all fine. They’ve been staying with Molly and Arthur for the last three days but they are coming home today. Poppy and myself didn’t want them to see you in your condition. They’ll be overjoyed to see you awake. They went to buy their presents at Diagon Alley with Molly and Arthur. Now, I’m going to get dressed and get Dobby to bring you up some food.”

With those last words Severus slid his shoulder out from underneath Harry’s head and moved from underneath the bedcovers. Feeling sleepy green eyes following his every movement he suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

Dressed only in black silk sleep-pants every scar that was etched into his body seemed to matter like never before as did the silvery-grey tattoo on his left forearm that had never fully disappeared following Voldemort’s defeat.

He had never been more aware of just how young and attractive Harry was and just how unlikely his chances of a relationship with the younger man were.


	6. Chapter Six

By the time that Severus had walked into the bathroom adjoining Harry’s bedroom Harry himself was highly confused. He had woken up, feeling absolutely hideous, to the unexpected but wonderful feeling of being wrapped in someone’s arms. It had been four years since he had had a lover but neither of his boyfriends at school had ever made him feel this safe or protected. His delight increased tenfold when he realised that it was Severus wrapped around him.

He heard Severus talking to him and managed to ask the date and whether the children were alright. Upon receiving affirmative answers he was more than happy to curl into Severus seeing as how his head was still fuzzy and he was tired but to his disappointment Severus got out of bed, muttering something about having a shower. 

He wasn’t happy that Severus had left the bed but in all honesty he couldn’t really complain about the view. Why was Severus half-naked in his bed? He tried to think of reasons but his brain refused to co-operate. Instead he simply wished that he could tell the potions master how he felt, not realising that he had already done so in his delirious state. Not feeling up to much he simply laid back and waited until Severus emerged from the bathroom, now clad in the black trousers and white shirt that he normally wore under his teaching robes.

Severus had taken advantage of his time in the shower to compose himself. He was so relieved that Harry was awake and out of danger although still far from recovery. The younger man would still feel weak and tire easily for several days but at least he would be awake and well enough to celebrate Christmas. Quickly, Severus finished buttoning his shirt and called for Dobby, asking the little elf to bring up porridge and tea for Harry as well as a more substantial breakfast for Severus.

Within ten minutes of Severus exiting the bathroom Dobby had reappeared carrying a laden tray.

“Dobby has brought what Master Severus asked for and Winky has made scrambled eggs for Master Harry.”

As he finished speaking the little elf looked over at his master.

“Master Harry is awake? We is so happy. We has all been so worried ‘specially Master Severus.”

Harry’s head whipped round with wide eyes to stare at Severus in shock.

Severus averted his eyes and coughed in embarrassment. “Yes, well. Thank you Dobby. Have you heard from Molly today?”

“Mistress Weasley has said she will bring children back at 11 today Master Severus.”

“Ok, thank you Dobby.”

With that the elf disappeared leaving the two men by themselves. Severus shook off his embarrassment and carried the tray over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. He quickly cast a warming charm on his food so that it wouldn’t lose its heat then picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and propped Harry against his chest. 

Harry was mortified but knew that he wasn’t strong enough by himself. As Severus held the goblet up to his mouth he also cursed the fact that he was incapable of holding either the cutlery or the crockery. 

“We’ll start with the juice and scrambled eggs then if you can keep that down we’ll move onto the porridge.”

Harry smiled weakly. “Thanks Se. I know this can’t have been fun for you. I’m sorry I’m so useless.”

“Harry, you’re not useless, you’ve just been ill. I’d rather be here looking after you thank looking after those snivelling brats at the castle. Now, the children are coming home at 11. If you promise me that you’ll have an hours nap then you can come downstairs and watch the children decorate the Christmas tree.”

Harry craned his neck in concern. “They haven’t decorated the tree yet? It’s always done by now.”

“You were waiting for Holly, Lucia, Alfonso and Alex to get home but then you got ill. The children haven’t wanted to decorate without you so we’ll do it today. Now, I need to get some things done so you can nap for an hour or so. Okay?”

Harry nodded, feeling sleepy already. “’k.”

As Severus stood from the bed and made to leave, Harry reached out and grabbed Severus’ shirt sleeve. 

“Sev?”

As Severus turned Harry smiled at him. “Thank you Sev. I really appreciate it. Thank you.”

Severus smiled tightly, still uncomfortable with taking gratitude, and gently removed Harry’s hand from his wrist. “It was no problem Harry,” and walked swiftly out of the room.

As the door swung shut behind the dark haired Slytherin, Harry rolled over and snuggled down into the blankets, already lamenting the feeling of protection Severus’ arms gave him.

Severus leant heavily against it and sighed deeply. He had an overwhelming urge to walk straight back into the room and straight back into Harry’s bed. That morning when he’d woken up, he couldn’t believe how right it had felt to have the solid warmth of Harry in his arms. Reluctantly, he moved away from the door, knowing that Harry was in no fit start for declarations of love. Instead of turning back to Harry’s room like he wanted to, he made himself walk the few metres to his own room where there was a stack of presents waiting to be wrapped. Settling himself on the bed he slowly and methodically started wrapping each of the presents by hand, taking some comfort in the monotony.

He looked up almost an hour and a half later as a quiet pop announced Dobby’s arrival.

“Master Severus, is you remembering that Mistress Weasley is being here soon? Master Harry would like to be downstairs to meet children.”

Severus looked across the room at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was indeed just gone half-past ten. He then looked down at the stack of presents and saw that he was wrapping the last one.

“Thank you for reminding me Dobby, I’ll go and get Harry now. If you or Winky could bring some tea when they return it will be much appreciated.”

The little elf nodded before disappearing, leaving Severus to hide the stack of presents before making his way back to Harry’s room. The younger man was fast asleep and didn’t even stir when the door creaked open, something he would have normally done. Severus sighed and walked over to the bed, knowing that Harry would never forgive him if he missed the children’s return.

Leaning over, he gently shook Harry until bleary green eyes were looking up at him. Severus winced slightly. It was at times like these, when Harry was just waking up or still asleep, that Severus was reminded just how big the age gap was.

“Harry, it’s time to wake up. The children will be back in half an hour. You need to get up and dressed and then I’ll help you downstairs.”

Harry started to push himself up but collapsed back onto the bed with a grimace. He looked up at Severus with a wan smile. 

“You might have to help me get dressed as well.”

Severus gave a groan that was barely audible at the thought of having to help Harry wash and dress while he was conscious. Unfortunately, having spent seventeen years living with the Dursley’s Harry automatically assumed that the groan he heard was in disgust at having to help Harry. He immediately went with his gut reaction.

“I’m so sorry Severus. You came here for a holiday and you’ve had to look after me.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “We all told Albus it was a bloody mistake to leave you with Muggles. Your aunt hasn’t changed from the horse-faced bitter shrew she was when I knew her as a girl. I wasn’t groaning for the reason that you think I was.”

Severus almost couldn’t believe Harry’s next comment. Couldn’t believe it that the young man had made it through a war and to the age of twenty-two and still be so innocent.

“Then why did you groan?”

Severus expertly avoided the question. “Never mind. If we don’t get you ready now you won’t be ready in time. I’ll go and start running the bath. You just stay here.”

Once the bath was ready Severus helped Harry up and supported him across the room and into the bathroom. The blush was apparent on the pale skin of both men and Severus had to admit that he rushed the process so that certain outcomes didn’t make themselves known. Finally they had Harry looking presentable in well-worn jeans and a jumper and with ten minutes to share.

“Now, you may not like this Harry but it’s probably best if I carry you downstairs. Even with me helping you’ll be exhausted by the time you reach the bottom.”

Harry was actually highly delighted that Severus would have to carry him but schooled his face into an impassive mask. As Severus picked him up he had the same feeling of security that he had had that morning when he had woken up in Severus’ arms. Once they started descending the stairs he had to restrain himself from snuggling into the chest he was being held against. Little did he know that Severus was struggling with a similar set of problems; as soon as he had Harry held against his chest he was struck with the desire to never let him go again. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and moved into the sitting room Severus deliberately ignored thinking about the swathes of mistletoe hung from the doorframes. Severus walked over to the sofa and laid Harry on it gently before covering him with the light throw that had been laid over the back. Harry had a token protest but Severus silenced him almost immediately.

“Sev? I don’t need a bloody blanket. Will you stop fussing over me?”

“Harry, you do need the bloody blanket. You’ve just woken up having had pneumonia. I will fuss over you if I bloody well want to and if you want to see the children in five minutes you will put up with me fussing.”

Harry simply smiled and settled back onto the sofa, contentedly watching Severus as he stationed himself at the foot of the sofa. The two of them spent the last few remaining minutes in silence before the children returned. 

As the clock struck eleven the fireplace flared green and Holly stepped through the flames with Natalie clutching her hand tightly. They were followed by the rest of the children who came through in pairs until Molly brought up the rear with Georgiana and Elizabeth. All of the children made as if to go towards Severus and then noticed Harry lying on the sofa and made as though to rush towards him. They were halted mere feet from the sofa by Severus’ quiet but authoritative command.

“Stop!”

All of them stopped and turned to look wide-eyed at Severus. His face softened slightly as he spoke again.

“I know you’re pleased to see Uncle Harry awake but he only woke up this morning so he’s still not well. If you’re gentle and careful you can go and hug him individually. One at a time,” he clarified for the slightly puzzled younger children.

As much as he hated it Harry did agree with the older man.

“Uncle Severus is right kids but I still want hugs. Who’s first?”

Max and Natalie were the first to move followed by the others, as Georgiana and Elizabeth squirmed down from Molly’s arms. Harry hugged and spoke to each of them in turn and they each stayed close to him and Severus, with Natalie claiming Severus’ lap. In the end it was just Holly who hung back, only coming forward at Harry’s coaxing. It didn’t take much and she flew forward with a sob.

“I’m sorry but we were so worried. We got home and you weren’t awake and then the other night and it was so scary.”

Harry met Severus’ eyes and the Slytherin knew that he would have to give an explanation later on. He looked up as Molly leaned over to speak with him.

“I’ll leave you with the kids and Harry. You deserve the time without any outsiders. I’ll floo-call tonight though to talk to you.”

Severus was surprised. “I thought you would want to talk to Harry?”

Molly gave him an appraising look. “I think both you and I know that Harry shouldn’t be here; he should be in bed but he’s stubborn and always has been. He’ll be asleep at the same time as the children if not before. Mark my words. I’ll talk to you later Severus.”

With that the motherly, red-haired witch disappeared back through the floo although Severus failed to notice, distracted as he was by the sight of Harry surrounded by the children all chattering ten to the dozen. Just at that moment Harry and Severus locked eyes, emerald green visibly exhausted and unable to cope.

“Alright then, if you would like to remove yourself from Uncle Harry’s person we will decorate the tree.”

The younger children were distracted immediately, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Is Uncle Harry going to help us? He always does.”

Severus cut in smoothly so that Harry didn’t have to answer.

“Uncle Harry’s still not very well so he’s going to lay back and watch us decorate the tree. If he behaves though we might let him put the star on the top. How’s that?”

The children cheered and Severus turned to Harry with one eyebrow raised in silent question.

“The boxes of decorations are in that corner over there.”

Seeing the boxes in question Severus murmured a levitation charm and guided the boxes to in front of the tree. The children needed no encouragement and pounced on the boxes before starting to decorate the tree under Harry’s watchful direction. Although it was vastly different to the exquisitely decorated trees of Hogwarts’ Great Hall there was still something highly appealing about the tree at Heathmore.

It practically dripped ornaments and decorations, all of which were vastly different. There were Muggle ornaments interspersed with Wizarding ones. It was patently obvious that some of the ornaments were shop-bought but others could only have been made by the child inhabitants of Heathmore. With the boxes emptied, the tree shimmered with lights at a flick of Severus’ wand. It was then time for the finishing touch; the star on the top.

As Severus turned round he saw that Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open and his resolve hardened. He leaned over and scooped Harry into his arms, blanket and all.

“You are going to bed as soon as you’ve put the star on the top of the tree?”

“Yes Sev.” Harry murmured, almost nuzzling into Severus’ neck.

With a bit of manoeuvring they were able to fix it so that Harry was able to stretch out and attach the glittering star into position at the top of the tree. Smiling almost as brightly as the children, Harry settled back into Severus’ arms and stared happily at the tree.

“It’s beautiful.” He proclaimed. “Absolutely perfect.”

The rest of the children were so enamoured with the tree that it was only Holly who noticed that, although Severus agreed vocally with Harry’s sentiments, he was not talking about the same thing. Whilst Harry made his comments staring at the tree, Severus had made his comments staring at Harry. The spell was broken as Harry yawned and tried to stifle it.

“That’s it; you’re going back to bed.”

The statement was met with a chorus of groans that Severus quickly silenced. 

“If Uncle Harry goes to bed for an hour or so now then he might be able to come down for dinner. I’m sure you’d all prefer that wouldn’t you?”

As the children agreed Severus told them to wait and then swept out of the room and up the stairs once more.

By the time they reached Harry’s room he was yawning almost continuously and Severus realised that once again he was going to have to change his clothes and put him to bed. Moving over to the bed Severus pulled the covers back with a flick of his wand and sat Harry down on the mattress. He then proceeded to strip off Harry’s jumper and jeans as quickly as he could with his eyes averted. He was grateful when Harry lay back and then he reached over to pull the blankets over. As he did so Harry reached up and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Sev.”

Once outside the room Severus swore. Without his robes his present condition was unacceptable in front of the children; he’d have to retreat to his room until certain irrepressible parts of his anatomy calmed down.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and well done to everyone who caught the Colonel Brandon Sense and Sensibility quote. I'm sorry that these are taking longer to write than normal but real-life has made it's presence known and my writing is having to take a back-seat. I promise that this will get finished though and (hopefully) fairly quickly. By my reckoning there should be about another 3 chapters left. As always, please read and review - they'll make me write Chapter 7 quicker!! Belle


	7. Chapter Seven

Twenty minutes later Severus was back in the sitting room having subdued the more eager parts of his anatomy with mental pictures of Albus Dumbledore that didn’t bear thinking about again. The children had occupied themselves with several games; exploding snap and several other games but they all stilled when he walked into the room. Lucia had been appointed spokesperson and so she spoke up.

“Uncle Sev? Is Uncle Harry really okay?”

He nodded and moved over to his favourite wingback chair. “He’s okay, he’s still ill but he’s going to be fine. What you have to remember is that he only woke up this morning. The more he sleeps now then the better he’ll be for Christmas itself and he can enjoy all the fun. Now, did you have fun at Grandma Molly’s?”

He was immediately bombarded with twelve different voices all talking loudly about different things at the same time. He rubbed his temples; this was going to give him a headache.

“Silence!” He thundered.

The tone of his voice worked just as it did in his dungeons and he was rewarded with silence. He then hastened to explain himself lest he upset one of them, Merlin forbid!

“I don’t mind you talking but if you all talk to me at the same time then I can’t hear you properly. Now, who’s going to go first?”

Slowly, and with infinite patience that few would expect, Severus listened to each child painstakingly describe the last three days in excruciatingly vivid detail. By the time they had finished, Winky had popped into the room to inform them that lunch was on the table in the dining room. At the same time she told Severus that Harry was awake and eating in his room but that he wanted to come downstairs for the afternoon. Severus immediately started thinking and quickly hit upon something that wouldn’t tire Harry out too much.

When Harry had been renovating Heathmore there had been a number of smaller rooms that had been used as receiving rooms by Black members that were long since dead. The smallest of these had become a study for Severus whilst several others had become study rooms for the children. The last receiving room however, Harry had insisted on turning into what he called a snug. There was a large, squashy sofa and a multitude of bean-bags and large floor cushions. There was also a music system, tv, dvd played and a huge stack of dvd’s. Harry had insisted that the children weren’t going to grow up completely isolated from the Muggle world. There was Severus’ solution; they could watch one of those hideously sentimental Christmas films that the children, and Harry, loved so much. The children would be entertained and therefore quiet, whilst Harry could be sociable and yet not expend any energy.

As the children finished eating Severus told them his plans and told them to go and pick a film whilst he went and collected Harry. They didn’t need telling twice and within minutes Severus was stood in a room that looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Shaking his head in disbelief he started the now familiar trek up to Harry’s room and walked in to find Harry looking distinctly like a petulant teenager.

“You don’t need to sulk Harry. I am going to let you out of this room you know.”

“I know you are, I just hate being sick. I could never stand being in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.”

“I never would have guessed what with you running out on Madam Pomfrey all the time.” He stated dryly.

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly. “Oh hush. Now, are you going to help me downstairs for the afternoon or are you going to keep me locked up in here all night?”

Severus grimaced as he tried not to laugh. “You can come downstairs for the afternoon but you are to expend no energy whatsoever. The children are picking a film out at this precise moment and you can watch the film with them. We can all eat dinner together and then you’re going to bed again. Like I said to the children, the more that you rest then the quicker you’ll be fully recovered.”

Harry chuckled. “You just don’t want to deal with Molly and her brood. I just feel guilty Sev. It’s Christmas and there’s so much to do; I haven’t wrapped the children’s presents, bought the stocking fillers, sorted the food. Wait, didn’t you say the Weasley’s are coming? That means even more people. There’s too much to do.”

Whilst he had been talking Harry had pulled on the jumper and jeans he had been wearing earlier. Severus immediately felt guilty for having given Harry even more work and wore that even if he had to go and buy stocking fillers himself it would get done and without any additional stress. He decided to try and make things easier for himself.

“Harry, I need you to relax; I’m going to levitate you downstairs to the snug. Don’t worry about everything else; I’ll sort it all out. You just worry about getting better.”

With a flick of Severus’ wand Harry was floating in mid-air and within minutes was ensconced on the sofa covered in a blanket and surrounded by the children.

“Right then, what film are we watching then?”

“Miracle on 34th Street. Cillian picked it.”

As Harry and the children started watching the film, Severus settled himself at the back of the snug with a potions text in hand.

He managed to lose himself in the text for the entirety of the film, oblivious to all of the noises that the other occupants made. He looked up as he sensed someone staring at him and looked up to see Holly staring at him.

“Holly?”

“The film’s finished Uncle Sev and Uncle Harry’s asleep. Is it okay if I go and wrap the presents that I got for my friends and for you and Uncle Harry? I need to send my friends presents today.”

Severus nodded. “That’s fine Holly. Just don’t forget dinner.”

Holly smiled. “I won’t. Thanks Uncle Sev.”

Severus made sure that the younger children were being looked after by the house-elves before he went and floo-called Molly. An hour later he emerged from his study, having co-ordinated all of the details for the festive period. Christmas Eve was to be spent in peace and quiet with just Harry, Severus and the children. The early part of Christmas morning would be the same before the Weasley’s arrived mid-morning for Christmas dinner and the opening of presents. Molly had agreed to take care of the food with the help of Dobby and Winky. If Severus was honest, he thought that the Weasley matriarch was looking forward to feeding a huge brood.

With one of the stresses taken care of, Severus made his way to the lab, determined to replenish all of the potions he had used on Harry so that the same thing wouldn’t happen again. He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to noticed that he had missed dinner and, by the time he had brewed, bottled, labelled and stored the potions he was so exhausted that he fell straight into bed without checking on Harry.

The next two days passed in a similar manner. Determined to make this Christmas perfect for Harry, Severus was pulling out all of the stops. Whilst he saw the children at meals he relied heavily on Dobby, Winky and the wonders of Muggle Christmas movies to keep them entertained. He also relied on the children to keep Harry occupied.

Although he didn’t want to he also kept his distance from Harry. Having spent several nights wrapped around Harry, Severus was struggling to not touch the man all the time and, most of all, to not declare his feelings.

Courtesy of some rummaging in Harry’s study, Severus had found the list of stocking fillers for the children. Subsequently, he took himself to Diagon Alley and even ventured into Muggle London to buy all of the items on the list before returning to Heathmore. He managed to finish Harry’s present thanks to the distraction of allowing the younger man to wrap Christmas presents.

However, Harry was not at all happy with Severus’ course of action. To Harry’s mind, Severus was avoiding him because he was bored and didn’t want to be there. Seventeen years of living with the Dursley’s had reduced his self-worth to such a low level that not even four years away from them had restored it. He was frustrated that, after being in such close contact whilst Harry had been ill, Severus had avoided him so soon after making some semblance of a recovery. Maybe Severus had just pitied him and looked after him as a lesser evil rather than looking after the children. Harry had spent the last two days tearing apart their interactions whilst watching countless films with the children. He had finally been allowed to wrap the presents he had bought for the children but, whenever he asked Dobby or Winky about the preparations for Christmas they coincidentally had a multitude of tasks that had to be taken care of immediately. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and he had decided that enough was enough. If he could face Voldemort and eventually kill him then he could confront Severus.

He had deliberately waited until the children were in bed before he slowly made his way down the stairs to Severus’ study, clinging to the banisters for dear life as his legs were shaking like a tree in a gale-force wind. He didn’t bother to knock on the door and simply pushed it open, the creak giving away his presence. Severus’ head snapped up as he heard the sound and he immediately started berating Harry.

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing down here? You’re not well enough yet to be moving around excessively. Did that bloody elf help you?”

Harry cut the older man off mid-rant.

“Severus Alexander Hades Snape, will you just shut up! I know perfectly well that I’m not fully recovered but you’ve been avoiding me for the last two days. You haven’t eaten with us, you’ve barely spoken to the children and you keep disappearing. I’m not your keeper Severus, so I don’t expect to be told what you’re doing every single minute of each day but I thought we were friends and friends don’t avoid each other for no reason. I have enough to think about without worrying about you. The only preparations I’ve made have been wrapping the presents I’ve bought. Dobby and Winky are avoiding me as well.”

As Harry finished ranting, Severus realised he was going to have to tell him everything. Harry was right, they couldn’t leave this hanging over them for the duration of the Christmas period.

“You’re right Harry, I have been avoiding you but I can assure you that it’s not for the reasons that you think. Why don’t you open those bags?”

Severus pointed to a plethora of brightly coloured bags at the side of his desk.

Warily, Harry peeked inside one of them only for his face to light up as he rummaged through the other bags eagerly.

“Sev! These are the stocking fillers. You went and got them for me?”

Harry couldn’t restrain himself and threw himself at Severus, who luckily caught him. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

He pulled back as realisation struck.

“That’s why we haven’t seen you. You’ve been doing this. What about Dobby and Winky though?”

“They’ve been organising the food with Molly and everything is sorted now. The Weasley’s are just coming for dinner and opening presents. You’ve wrapped all of your presents so everything is sorted.”

Harry looked relieved until something hit him.

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me though.”

“I’ve been avoiding you because its too bloody difficult being around you.”

Severus started with a deep sigh. He immediately regretted it as Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he gave a pitiful cry of “But why?” Severus went against his better judgement and pulled Harry back into his arms.

“It was too difficult because I’m in love with you. Despite you being ill it was wonderful because I had an excuse to be close to you and to touch you. As soon as you were recovered I no longer had that excuse and the temptation to touch you and even to tell you how I felt was almost overwhelming. So that I didn’t make a fool of myself, I felt that it was better to keep my distance.”

Harry had snuggled his face into the crook of Severus’ neck and refused to move so his voice was muffled.

“Why would you make a fool of yourself?”

With anybody else Severus would have thought they were simply being cruel, whilst with Harry he knew that it was a perfectly innocent question.

“Harry, as much as you try to deny it, you’re young, rich, powerfully magickally and politically and gorgeous. You’re the hero of the Wizarding World. Me? I’m simply the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts and an ex Death-Eater. I stand to benefit much more than you if you didn’t reject me.”

“You’re not just a Potions Master Sev. You’re the youngest potions master in Europe. You weren’t a Death Eater either, you were Professor Dumbledore’s spymaster. Besides, I would never reject you.”

“I know.” Came the quiet answer from Severus.

“What?”

“You were delirious for three days Harry. You said a lot of things. More specifically you said how you needed to be well for my arrival and that you loved me. So, do you?”

“Do I what?” Harry queried, his brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Much to his chagrin, Severus realised that he thought the look was adorable.

“Do you love me?”

“Oh that!” Harry’s face was covered with a rosy blush as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it. “Yes, I do love you.”

“Good. Now, come on, back to bed with you.”

Severus pushed but Harry refused to move.

“Do you love me Sev?”

“I believe I’ve already said so but yes I do. Now, you need to go to bed?”

“Are you going to come with me?” Harry asked shyly. “I sleep better with you.”

“Who am I to say no to that?” Severus quipped good-naturedly, more than happy to be sharing his bed with Harry’s consent at last.

Authors Note: Okay, so I’ve strung it out long enough but our two favourite guys have now admitted their feelings for each other but no kiss just yet! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As always, please read and review! Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I’ve typed it so it will probably be up tomorrow!! Belle


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning both men woke up with a sense of rightness. The previous night after their revelatory discussion, they had simply made their way up to Harry’s room, changed into pyjama bottoms and simply fallen asleep. The next morning both woke feeling more rested than they had in a long time.

Harry had woken up to find his back pressed against Severus’ chest and Severus wrapped around him like a vine. He wasn’t sure whether or not Severus was awake but was reluctant to move as he loved the feelings he was currently experiencing. He finally rolled over when he felt Severus drop a kiss onto his bared shoulder and a shiver of delight ran up his spine. He blushed as he felt Severus’ intense gaze on him but struggled to find somewhere to look that wasn’t Severus’ naked chest.

“Well? What are you thinking?” Severus asked in a deep, smoky voice.

“I just can’t believe that this is happening. That you love me and you’re in bed with me. I’ve been dreaming of this for years and it is literally a dream come true.”

“I’m going to sound like a love-struck Gryffindor for saying this but the same things applies to me.” At Harry’s puzzled look he continued talking. “I fell in love with you whilst you were still a student. Whilst you were still my student. I didn’t think that I had any chance at all; that you were definitely heterosexual. Then you split up with Miss Weasley and announced your orientation. I had slightly more hope when you started seeing Mr Zabini as it showed you didn’t care about house rivalries. Then the only obstacles that remained were the age difference, my having been your teacher, your father and godfather hating me and my having been a Death-Eater.”

“Oh Sev.” 

Harry made an abortive to motion as if to reach out and kiss the older man but his courage failed him. Instead, Severus took the opportunity, his dark eyes gleaming. One of his hands slid up Harry’s back to cradle the back of Harry’s head whilst the other remained wrapped around Harry’s waist. Slowly, he leaned in, onyx eyes locked with emerald until, with Severus’ face looming impossibly close to his own, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. Severus captured Harry’s lips with his own incredibly gently, revelling internally as Harry’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, allowing Severus’ tongue to venture inside as Harry’s hands reached up to tangle in Severus’ hair.

The kiss continued for several long minutes with neither man wanting to break it until they at last had to pause for breath. Severus looked down at Harry and suppressed a groan; his face was flushed, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from the kiss. The sight was so arousing that Severus threw caution to the wind and gave into temptation.

Slowly but surely, and looking remarkably predatory he reached down and captured Harry’s lips. As Harry let out a hushed moan, fiddling with the soft hair at the nape of Severus’ neck, they both knew that they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom anytime soon. They were so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice the door opening to reveal the wide eyes and delighted grin of Holly. She silently let the door slide shut and skipped away down the corridor.

It was nearly an hour later that the two men agreed that they needed to remove themselves from the bed and go and see to the children. Harry’s head was pillowed on Severus’ chest whilst one of Severus’ arms banded around Harry’s shoulders and toyed with the shoulder-length raven hair.

“Sev? What happens now?”

Severus looked down to see Harry staring up at him. “What do you mean what happens now?”

“With us. I mean, we’ve admitted that we love each other but where do we go from here? I mean you can’t leave Hogwarts and I have the children to think about.”

“What do you want Harry? What do you want from me?”

Harry paused for several long moments, one hand idly tracing patterns on Severus’ skin before he spoke.

“What do I want from you? Ideally I want a relationship, I want this. I want to be able to say I’m yours. To wake up in your arms, to come home to you. However, I will take whatever you are willing to give me.”

“I want a relationship with you. I’m sufficiently old enough now that I need a long-term relationship rather than a brief affair or simply a fling. Obviously there are several things to be considered; the children being the main priority. Are you truly averse to returning to Hogwarts?”

Harry absent-mindedly pressed a kiss to the chest lying beneath his head. “I never wanted to leave Hogwarts Sev; it’s always been my home. I simply couldn’t face Fudge’s manipulations.”

Severus smirked. “In that case it should interest you that it is the general consensus that Fudge will not be re-elected this year. As for returning to Hogwarts; Albus is retiring this year and Minerva is taking over as Headmistress with myself as Deputy. Draco Malfoy is taking over as Transfiguration professor but we are in need of both a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and a Head of Gryffindor.”

Harry sat up, staring down at the other man. “Sev, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying come back to Hogwarts.” Severus sat up himself. “Come and teach Defence and become Head of Gryffindor. Robert and Violet start there in September anyway. The next four could attend the wizarding primary in Hogsmeade which would leave Georgiana and Elizabeth. I’m sure Molly or Poppy would be happy to look after them whilst you or I teach. We could work it out. Will you at least consider it whilst we enjoy Christmas?”

Harry nodded. “I think I can manage that. I’m going to have a shower.” He got up before leaning back over Severus and dropping a kiss on his mouth. “Care to join me?”

He then walked into the bathroom without a backwards glance leaving Severus, mouth agape on the bed.

“Sweet Merlin, how am I going to get through the rest of the day?”

Shaking his head he threw off the bedclothes and followed Harry into the adjoining room, determined to make the most of the time that they had to themselves.

It was nearly forty minutes later that they emerged from the bathroom and Harry’s room to make their way downstairs. They were halfway down the stairs when Severus felt Harry’s hand slip into his. He looked down immediately to see Harry staring up at him.

“Regardless of what happens, if I come to Hogwarts or not, I want this and I want you. I’m not afraid of anyone else or the children knowing. Unless you are?”

“I’m more than happy for people to know if you are. Now, come on, let us find the children.”

***

The rest of the day was spent with the children doing typical family activities. Snow had started to fall overnight and by mid-morning when Harry and Severus emerged a thick blanket of white carpeted the grounds of Heathmore. Much to the children’s delight, as soon as they were dressed warmly, they were allowed outside to play in the snow. For several long hours and with judicious applications of warming charms they had snowball fights, built snowmen and made snow angels until finally the heating charms ceased to work and cold set in. 

After a light lunch of hot soup and sandwiches Harry managed to persuade Dobby and Winky to vacate the kitchen for the afternoon. When he was a child at Muggle primary school he had always envied the children who chattered about Christmas baking with one or other of their parents. He was determined to make up for his lost childhood by baking Christmas cookies and mince-pies with his wards. He even managed to persuade Severus to join in. The potions master would of course deny it but he quite enjoyed the domesticity of it all.

Later that evening, after dinner and having demolished several plates of the baking that they had made, all of them were sat in front of the Christmas tree with a blazing fire in the open hearth. The space underneath the Christmas tree was overflowing with presents. The children could tell which presents were which; Severus’ were obviously wrapped in green whilst Harry’s were a mixture of gold and red. The children’s were in brightly coloured paper with a multitude of icons on them. As it approached time for the children to go to bed Harry raised his wand and summoned a set of presents wrapped in Ravenclaw blue paper.

“Ok guys. Here we go. One present tonight and then its time to go to bed. Okay?”

The children sat up eagerly as Harry started passing out the packages. Although it appeared to be a struggle they waited until all the children had a present in their hands. As one they ripped into the paper and very quickly there were exclamations of delight from around the room. It had become tradition for Harry to give the children new nightclothes as a Christmas present on Christmas Eve. That way they received a present and went to bed in new clothes feeling nice. Harry smiled as he saw the eager faces then jumped as he felt Severus’ hot breath by his ear.

“So, where are my new pyjamas for Christmas?”

Harry smiled in a sultry manner as he turned his head and planted a kiss on Severus’ jaw.

“You know, I considered it but then I thought that maybe we could get away without pyjamas tonight?”

He looked concerned as Severus shifted uneasily under him. “Sev? Are you ok?”

“If you were planning on telling the children a story then you’re doing it down here.”

Harry looked confused until Severus shifted once more and he felt a hard length against his back that caused his eyes to widen. Harry didn’t think that he’d ever told the younger kids their bedtime story so quickly and said goodnight to the older children before retreating to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and practically whimpered at the sight that awaited him. 

Severus had been browsing the bookshelves and turned as he heard the door open leaning against the shelves. To Harry he looked as though he had just stepped out of the pages of a gothic novel. Silently, Severus held out a hand and Harry stepped towards him. As soon as Severus had hold of Harry’s hand he pulled him flush up against his body and inclined his head so that their lips grazed.

“I have been waiting all day for this.” He looked down at Harry. “Then again, I’ve been waiting five years for this.”

Harry smiled goofily. “Sev, as sweet as that is, just kiss me.”

Severus did just that before breaking it and walking Harry back until he was sat on the bed, Severus leaning over him smirking wickedly.

“I think it’s time for my early Christmas present.”

As Severus gently pushed him back onto the bed Harry couldn’t stop the nerves that were slowly starting to overcome him. Whilst he had had several boyfriends and even a girlfriend in the guise of Ginny Weasley, Harry was still a virgin. Even though many of his peers had started having sex during their NEWT years Harry never had; he simply hadn’t been that concerned with having sex. That wasn’t to say that he was a total innocent. Both of his relationships with Blaise and Seamus had involved oral sex, masturbation and mutual groping, but he had just balked at going all the way. 

Towards the end of the war, and once it had been revealed that Harry himself was a Horcrux, he had been sorely tempted purely for the fact that his death could prove to be imminent. However, Harry knew deep down that he was a romantic, and if he was going to lose his virginity, he was going to lose it to someone that he loved and who loved him. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling that someone was watching him. Slowly, he looked up to see Severus staring at him intently and he blushed under the intense gaze and immediately started apologizing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Realisation dawned on Severus’ face. “Harry, have you done this before?” Seeing Harry’s slightly confused face he clarified his question. “Harry, are you still a virgin?”

If possible, Harry blushed even more and started to play with his fingers before saying in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. “Yes, I’m still a virgin.”

Severus exhaled rather loudly. “But you dated Finnegan and Zabini. I’m sorry Harry, but they were both renowned for sleeping around at Hogwarts. Even the teachers knew. I just assumed….”

Harry looked slightly hurt. “So what? You just assumed that because everyone else they’d dated fell into bed with them that I would do the same? I thought you knew that I wasn’t that shallow? I thought you knew me better than that.”

By the time he had finished speaking Harry had pulled himself away from Severus and started to curl himself into a ball at the head of the bed.

Severus’ heart plunged into his boots and he hated himself for opening his mouth and ruining things when they had been going so well. He reached out a hand towards Harry but couldn’t quite touch him.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like that. You know what I’m like; I’ve been a miserable, insecure bastard for longer than you’ve been alive. I simply struggle to comprehend why you’re interested in me, let alone interested in me enough to even consider giving me such a wonderful gift as your virginity.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as Harry uncurled slightly and bright eyes peeked out from under unruly hair.

“Harry, you don’t have to tell me but why did you never go all the way? Surely you’ve had many offers?”

Harry laughed, sounding slightly bitter. “Of course I’ve had many offers – more than I can count to be honest. I never had a childhood Sev; you of all people know and understand that. I had to grow up too quickly. While everyone else in my year was experimenting with sex I was trying to cope with the fact that I was a horcrux and the possibility that I might not survive another face-off with Voldemort. Plus, I kind of wanted to wait and give my virginity to someone I loved and who loved me. It didn’t take me too long to figure out that I wanted to give it to you.”

It was at these last words that Severus thought ‘To hell with it’ and pulled Harry back into his arms and practically onto his lap. “You have no idea how much you saying that means to me. After everything I’ve done in my life I never expected to survive the war let alone survive, still have a job, become the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts and have a lover. Let alone a lover like you. You are a wonderful, beautiful young man and I am honoured that you would want to give me your virginity. Are you truly sure that you want this? We don’t have to do this tonight – you can take as long as you want. This is too important for me to rush you into.”

Severus stopped talking, part of his inner voice berating him for acting like a self-sacrificing Gryffindor. The voice stopped immediately as Harry twisted in his lap so that he was straddling Severus’ lap, his hands wrapped around Severus’ neck and all the blood enabling Severus’ brain to function rushed southwards to pool in his groin.

“Severus, you can stop being honourable now. You don’t have to be. I want this. I want you. Don’t you want to unwrap your Christmas present?”

As he spoke the last sentence he pouted and looked up at Severus through his eyelashes.

Severus groaned and shifted slightly. “Bloody Merlin! You’re a minx Harry. If this is what you want and we start this then I won’t be able to stop. Once we start this, you’re mine. Forever.”

“There’s nothing more that I want.”

Slowly and shyly, Harry tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Severus’ in a tentative kiss. There was no response and Harry pulled away. As he did so, his eyes caught Severus’ gaze and his breath caught at the blaze of emotions in the intense dark eyes.

The breath was literally stolen from his lungs as Severus took control of his mouth in a kiss that was as possessive as it was passionate. His eyes drifted closed and he whimpered as his mouth was firmly plundered. Several minutes later, just as he thought his lungs were about to explode, Severus’ mouth left his and moved to his jaw-line and neck. As he did so Harry felt elegant fingers trail up his back and round to the clasps holding his robes fastened. With it still being cold and Harry still recovering he found that robes were warmer than even his yearly Weasley jumper. Severus was also wearing robes as he was still reluctant to lose his ever-present robes and Harry shifted closer to Severus and slowly brought his hands to the fastenings of Severus’ robes.

As Severus started on the clasps of Harry’s robes he returned his attention and his mouth back to Harry’s, wanting to replicate his fantasies in real-life. Harry’s mind was buzzing as his robes slid off his shoulders and were thrown to the floor without a second thought. Without a pause, Severus’ hands were on the buttons of Harry’s shirt and as one of his hands slid through and touched bare skin Harry ripped his mouth from Severus’ and moaned loudly. Severus smirked, feeling inordinately pleased with himself for garnering such a reaction.

“I think a silencing charm would be in order, don’t you?”

Harry gasped as Severus bit his ear lightly and mumbled something before biting out. “Done! We can hear them but they can’t hear us.”

“Good. Because I have every intention of making you scream tonight.”

At Harry’s whimper Severus smirked wickedly and flipped Harry onto his back.

With a captive audience, Severus stood and started to strip, for once completely unconcerned about the tattoo still etched on his left forearm, however faded it was. Leaving on just his black silk boxers he crawled onto the bed and over to Harry before claiming his lips once more. Slowly but surely he stripped Harry of his clothes until the younger man was completely naked underneath him. Harry flushed red and started to cover himself up until Severus caught his wrists in one hand and prevented him from covering his modesty.

“Don’t. You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. You’re beautiful.”

Harry’s blush was showing no signs of abating as he spoke. “I don’t believe that. You’re the beautiful one but I have no intention of arguing with you. I guess I’m just nervous. I’ve never done this before and I know I’m not going to live up to your expectations. I’m sure you must have had a multitude of lovers in the past.”

Severus stroked a hand reassuringly over Harry’s chest before he stripped off his boxers and laying back at Harry’s side.

“Harry, you’ve already surpassed all of my expectations by agreeing to a relationship. Everything else will just happen. All I want you to do is lie back, relax and just trust me.”

Harry nodded before arching up with a mewl of pleasure as Severus’ hand reached up to tweak a nipple. While one hand fisted itself in the bedsheets the other reached up and tangled itself in inky black locks and pulled Severus’ mouth down to meet his. Their lips were meshed together for several long minutes before they broke for much-needed air and Severus moved his attention elsewhere.

Slowly, he made his way down Harry’s chest licking, biting and pressing kisses to the vast expanse of creamy skin that had been exposed. He was aware that Harry had craned his neck to watch through eyes that were gradually becoming hazier with lust by the second. As Severus shifted once more, now in line with Harry’s prominent erection, he looked up and caught Harry’s eyes before turning his attention to the proof of Harry’s desire in front of him.

Very slowly he licked up the length before engulfing it in his mouth, smirking inwardly as he heard the thud of Harry’s head hitting the bed, incapable of holding it up. From there he set about destroying Harry’s composure, licking, swallowing and humming around the cock in his mouth. The only noises Harry was capable of making were mewls and whimpers of desire along with the butchered abbreviation of Severus’ name. It was with great satisfaction that Severus heard Harry wail.

“Sev! I’m coming!”

He swallowed Harry’s release before leaning up and over him to kiss him, probing the seam of Harry’s lips with his tongue and delving deep into Harry’s mouth. As he broke the kiss he leaned over to the bedside table and snagged the vial of lubricant that he had retrieved from his robes. He hovered over Harry, a touch of concern in his eyes. 

“Harry, if you don’t feel that you’re ready for this or you have any doubts then just say so. I won’t force you into anything.”

“Sev, just shut up and do it. I want this and I want you. I’ve waited for four years, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Severus caught Harry’s eye and the younger man realised what he wanted. Concentrating, he let his occlumency barriers fall and felt the slight probe of Severus’ whispered legilimens as he saw the truth of Harry’s words. Satisfied, he withdrew and kissed Harry softly.

“I love you Harry James Potter.”

Slowly he pulled the cork out of the vial of lubricant with his teeth and guided Harry’s legs up towards his chest. Harry realised what the older man wanted and hooked his hands beneath his knees, holding himself open. Severus looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the picture Harry made; lips swollen and bruised from kisses, eyes dilated with lust and legs held open. Not wanting to break the moment he upended half of the vial over his fingers and brought his fingers to Harry’s entrance.

Wanting Harry to be completely relaxed, as he pushed in the first finger slightly he captured Harry’s mouth in yet another heated kiss. Slowly but surely he stretched and prepared Harry thoroughly until he could take four of Severus’ fingers. Severus knew that he was well-endowed and that Harry would need all the help he could get.

When Harry was writhing in pleasure and impaling himself on Severus’ fingers he knew that the younger man was ready. As he continued stretching Harry he used his other hand to upend the remaining lube over his erection. Slowly, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. Harry whimpered as he realised just how large Severus was but Severus reassured him and continued to slide in. he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be encased in Harry and how right it felt. For his part, Harry felt full almost to overstretching but complete with Severus inside him. He was overjoyed that he had waited and even more overjoyed when Severus started to move, brushing against his prostate with every stroke. 

It was not too long before Harry was screaming in ecstasy as Severus had promised him and soon than he thought his vision exploded and he orgasmed with barely a touch of Severus’ hand to his cock, Severus following him over the edge as Harry’s muscles spasmed around him, Harry’s name on his lips. Completely sated, Severus carefully pulled out of Harry and settled him along his side, wandlessly casting a cleaning charm. He looked down as a kiss was pressed against the underside of his jaw to see Harry smiling up at him sleepily.

“I love you Severus.”

“I love you too Harry.”

As Harry slipped into sleep, Severus was unable to resist and leaned down to press a kiss against upturned lips, thinking all the while that none of his fantasies came close to the real thing.

****

Authors Note: Okay, so this is the un-edited chapter 8….not posted on fanfiction.net. I’ve changed my mind and decided to post the un-edited stuff here as well! This is the first sex scene that I’ve ever written and I’m not convinced that I’m 100% happy with it. It appears that I can read the scenes but I just can’t write them! Please be nice….. Belle


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning both men were awoken by a chorus of voices from outside the bedroom door.

“Uncle Harry? Uncle Sev? Wake up!!! We want to open our presents!”

Harry giggled as Severus groaned and buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“It’s too bloody early. At least the brats at Hogwarts don’t wake me up so they can open their presents. What time is it anyway?”

Harry was so tightly wrapped up in Severus’ arms that he couldn’t even manage to get a hand free to reach his wand. Instead, he simply flicked his wrist and murmured “tempus” causing the time to appear in flaming numbers above the bed.

“It’s half past eight. To be honest, the kids have done really well to hang on this long. They’ll have decimated their stockings but their main presents can’t be opened until everyone’s arrived.”

Severus snorted before starting to press kisses against Harry’s bare throat. “You and I both know that those children have been up for hours. There’s no doubt in my mind that the only reason we haven’t been disturbed before now is because of Holly. That girl is intelligent. She should have been in Ravenclaw or been one of my Slytherins not a damn Gryffindor.”

“Hey!” Harry cried in outrage. “You’ve just bedded a Gryffindor thank you very much.”

“And I intend to bed you lots more” said Severus with a wolfish grin. “However, you never should have been a Gryffindor. I can readily admit now that you should have been one of my snakes.”

“Hmmm.” Harry’s full attention was now on how he was going to extract himself from Severus’ embrace rather than their conversation. He had succeeded in reaching the edge of the bed when a long arm snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards. All the breath flew out of his lungs as he landed hard on his back. His eyes widened in surprise as he found Severus leaning over him, a very predatory look in his eyes.

“Where do you think you’re going Mr Potter?” The velvet voice purred.

Harry simply squeaked as any reply was lost as his mouth was devoured by his elder lover. Any protests he tried to voice were promptly forgotten as Severus set about rediscovering all the places that sent shivers up Harry’s spine and made his toes curl. Completely forgetting about the children he surrendered himself to his elder lover and allowed his hands to move up and entangle in silky black hair. Both men completely lost themselves in the feelings that they were experiencing and were thus completely startled by the loud knocking on the bedroom door. Harry pulled away from Severus, threw on a robe and went to answer the door. He quickly disabled any charms and opened the door to reveal a grinning Holly.

“Sorry Uncle Harry, Uncle Sev but it’s time for you to get up now. It’s nine fifteen. I’ve held the others off for as long as possible but it’s not going to work for much longer.”

Harry nodded his head but it was Severus who spoke.

“That’s fine Holly. We’ll be down as soon as we’re dressed.”

“You mean presentable!” Came the teenagers cheeky reply. “Seriously, I’m, we’re really happy for you both. We could all see you were perfect for each other. Come down soon! I want to open my presents now!” With that she turned and waltzed out of sight down the corridor leaving two highly bemused men.

Knowing that they couldn’t make the children wait any longer the two men showered quickly, and separately, and dressed before making their way downstairs. 

In the sitting room where the Christmas tree was, the floor was a veritable sea of presents. The majority of them were for the children but Harry knew that he had gone slightly overboard with Severus’ presents but he could also see more than a few with his own name on the gift tag.

As soon as Harry and Severus entered the room they were swamped with children wanting to give them hugs and show them what they had got in their stockings. It took the duo almost ten minutes before they could sit down but as soon as they did Dobby appeared with a huge mug of coffee which Severus took with much appreciation. With a few flicks of his wrist the presents levitated themselves over to the correct recipient. And then chaos ensued…

All of the children, regardless of their age, ripped into their stack of presents with enthusiasm. Wanting to watch the looks on their faces, both Severus and Harry held off on opening their presents. The large room echoed with squeals of delight as the children opened their presents. Finally, it was Lucia who noticed that neither adult had opened a single present yet.

“Uncle Harry! You and Uncle Sev haven’t opened any of your presents yet. Aren’t you going to?”

“Of course we’re going to open them. We were just waiting for you to open yours.”

“No! Open yours now. We’ve practically opened all of ours.”

“It would appear that we’ve been told.” Harry said with a rueful smile as he moved from where he had been tucked against Severus’ side. “You’ve got to open your presents now Sev.” He teased.

Severus rolled his eyes but reached for the first brightly wrapped parcel, motioning for Harry to do the same. The presents from the children were much the same. The younger ones had made sweets and cakes as well as drawings while the older children had bought small items from Hogsmeade; fancy quills, new bottles of ink and books. The two adults were effusive in their praise to the children but were thankful that their attention had been diverted back to their toys by the time Harry and Severus each reached the others gifts.

Although they had been friends for several years, both dark-haired men were highly aware of the fact that the dynamics of their relationship had changed since they bought the gifts. The uncertainty left both men feeling nervous that their gifts wouldn’t be appreciated. Slowly, they both reached for the first present on the top of their stack.

The first parcel that both men unwrapped revealed dress robes. Harry’s were a set of forest green velvet robes with gold embroidery along the hems and Harry smiled as he realised that they were a combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. Severus opened his present to reveal two sets of dress robes. One set were made of black velvet and were unadorned except for silver clasps holding them closed. The other set were made of incredibly fine black silk with stunning embroidered borders made up of silver snakes. Severus smiled, knowing that Harry was the only person who had never tried to force him into coloured robes at all. Even Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall tried to force him into brighter colours, complaining that he spent too much time in black. It was Harry who understood that wearing black was part of Severus’ character – he had spent too much time wearing it to change now.

From there, the two of them moved onto the rest of their presents. Each of them unwrapped gifts of various texts to do with their chosen subjects; Harry’s being Defence Against the Dark Arts whilst Severus’ was obviously potions. However, even here, Harry had managed to make his present to Severus even more special. After he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had been given lots of items from the Riddle Manor but had immediately placed everything into trunks and into the attic of Heathmore. Over the last few months he had finally gotten around to sorting through the trunks, immediately disregarding the items that were Dark in nature and keeping the items that he believed could be useful. In his discoveries, he had unearthed numerous books that had been written by Salazar Slytherin himself. He automatically knew that he needed to give them to Severus as the Potions Master would be able to make the potions contained within them. 

Severus was amazed when he pulled the paper apart to reveal three texts written by the founder of house, Salazar Slytherin. Potion Masters around the world had been desperate for years to get their hands on the written work of the founder of Slytherin house. He was readily acknowledged as the greatest potions master in history and many of his ground-breaking potions had been lost in the mists of time. It was believed that Slytherin had created potions that could cure the need for wearing glasses, potions that would allow for male pregnancy and made breakthroughs in the Wolfsbane potion. There were also numerous potions that he discovered, as he flicked through carefully, which called for the use of basilisk parts. Something that he noted with disgust, as basilisk parts were virtually impossible to get hold of, even for someone with a reputation like Severus who was regarded as the best Potions Master in Europe. 

“Harry, I don’t know what to say. This is incredible….. I’m not even going to ask where you got this. You should have kept it for yourself….it’s priceless.” He looked up to see the younger man glaring at him. “Okay, I’m sorry. Thank you, it’s very generous of you.”

Harry smiled happily. “I’m glad you like it. Of course I was going to give it to you. There’s no point me keeping it, I can’t brew half of the potions in it. But I think you’re going to need to open that slightly heavy box – it’s the other half of the book-based present.” He smiled smugly, knowing that Severus didn’t have a clue about what was in the parcel.

As Severus opened the heavy box, his mouth dropped open even more. There, to his amazement, were the necessary ingredients from the basilisk that he needed to make the potions contained in Slytherin’s books; the eyes, scales both whole and ground, venom and the fangs. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself unable to speak.

Harry saw the look on his face and quickly understood. Instead Harry reached for another present from his stack and started opening it. Severus saw which it was and set aside the basilisk ingredients, wanting to see Harry’s face when he opened his present. As Harry ripped the paper off the gift he realised what it was and he quickly started leafing through the pages. As he saw the first few months of Alex’s time at Hogwarts his eyes quickly filled with tears and he flung himself at Severus, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Thank you Severus. It’s wonderful, as always. I’m always amazed by how good you are at drawing. You could probably make a career out of it.”

Severus simply shrugged off the praise. “You know it’s just a hobby for me. It’s potions that are my real career. Now, if you’ve stopped gushing, open the rest of your presents.”

Harry sat back and stuck his tongue out. “I’ll open mine if you’ll open yours. Go on, I know for a fact that you have another two presents from me.”

Severus rolled his eyes but reached for a present, as did Harry. Then, as Dobby served breakfast to the children, they opened their gifts which consisted of their favourite Honeyduke’s chocolate, drawing equipment for Severus and a personalised snitch for Harry, who still flew as a stress-reliever.

***

Around one o’clock the fireplace in the entrance hall flared bright green and guests started to tumble out of the floo network. In addition to Arthur and Molly Weasley, the remaining Weasley sons were joining the occupants of Heathmore house and all four of them were bringing their wives and, in the case of one couple, their children. Bill, Charlie and the twins were all happily married with Bill and Fleur having a young daughter named Victoire. Bill had married Fleur Delacour, Charlie a Romanian witch from the dragon reserve whilst Fred and George had married Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. They were also joined by Remus Lupin and his younger wife Nymphadora Tonks with their son, and Harry’s godson, Teddy Lupin. All of them were ushered into the sitting room where Dobby handed round mugs of steaming hot eggnog, mulled wine or hot chocolate for the children. Even more presents were exchanged and under the flurry of flying wrapping paper, Molly approached Harry accompanied by Arthur and the two of them drew him into a far corner of the room.

“We know why you’ve pulled away from us, Severus told us, and we can understand why you’ve done it. However, we want you to know that we never felt that you were to blame for the deaths of Percy, Ron and Ginny. We all knew what we were getting ourselves into and so did they. It was their choice to fight and nothing we or you could have said would have changed their minds. They died fighting so that we could live and we need to respect that.”

Harry nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. Having heard the words from the Weasley parents themselves, he was finally accepting them. His heart was finally starting to accept what his head had known for the last four years. 

Molly realised that Harry had realised the truth in her words but that he was starting to feel rather emotional and so she simply hugged him quickly. “Good, now, I’m just going to check that Dobby and Winky have collected all the food. I imagine that these children are going to be getting very hungry. But, you and I are going to have a very long conversation about you disappearing for four years with only Severus knowing where you were. How could you do that to me? I’ve already told Severus off but I’ll leave you for another day. Now, here we go, I’ll leave you with Severus.”

Harry turned as he felt the strong presence behind him of his…lover? He didn’t try thinking about what to call Severus now and simply leant into the other man’s chest, relishing the comfort he gained from the other man’s strong arms. He felt several kisses being placed on the top of his head as Severus’ arms tightened around him, rocking them slightly.

After several long minutes, Harry realised that all of the noise had disappeared and pulled away from Severus with another sniff. Looking around, he realised that everyone had moved through into the dining room before he looked up at Severus, still with wide, tear-filled eyes.

“Thanks Sev.”

Severus smiled, something that softened his face completely. “It’s no problem. I can’t have my lover being upset on Christmas Day now can I?”

“Lover?” Harry queried, smiling shyly.

Severus leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Harry’s upturned lips. “Yes, my lover. I have an aversion to the word boyfriend, I’m most certainly not a boy, and I refuse to call you my  
partner until I’ve made an honest man of you.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and snuggled closer to his chest. “What do you mean ‘make an honest man of me’?” He asked, hoping that it meant what he thought it meant.

Severus’ eyes glittered with too many emotions for Harry to completely identify. “I mean, that I am in this for the long haul. I told you last night Harry, I’m too old for a fling or a one night stand; I want the real thing. I want a relationship. I want forever.”

Severus wasn’t wholly comfortable with baring his soul like this but he knew that with the emotionally stunted backgrounds that both he and Harry had, it was completely necessary. However, he knew that his heart was in the safest hands.

“Oh. Good. Because I’m in this forever. I love you Severus.”

“I love you too Harry.” 

Severus leaned down and captured Harry’s lips in a tender kiss that spoke volumes and clarified everything that they had just said. Harry simply melted against Severus, tilting his head up and letting his eyes flutter shut. As they broke apart, they simply smiled at each other, not wanting to break apart. Finally, they jumped apart at the sound of somebody clearing their throat. They turned to face the door to see the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

“I’m sorry to disturb you gentlemen but you have twelve incredibly hungry young people waiting for you to start eating. Perhaps this would be best continued later.” 

At his last sentence he raised an eyebrow causing both men to blush furiously and they hightailed it out of the room, followed by Remus to continue their first Christmas together. As a couple.

***

It was almost ten o’clock that night before Harry and Severus managed to make it into Harry’s bedroom. The excitement of the holiday and meeting new family meant that the children were incredibly hyper, something which was exacerbated by the huge amounts of sugar that they had consumed. Dobby and Winky were good cooks but, when compared to Molly Weasley, they didn’t stand a chance. The children’s eyes had been out on stalks when they had seen the enormous feast that Molly had made with the help of Dobby and Winky. The Weasley’s and the Lupin’s had stayed until eight pm before finally making a move back to their own homes. It was then up to Harry and Severus to settle the children and get them into bed. Rather than the normal one story, both men had had to read three stories to the younger children before they would even contemplate going to sleep. By contrast, the four eldest children had been more than happy to take themselves off to bed with the new books that they had been gifted with.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him and Severus, casting the same wards as the previous night; locking charms that the children wouldn’t be able to break and silencing charms that would enable the two men to hear the children should they need something but the children wouldn’t hear anything the two men did.

Harry let his head fall back against Severus’ shoulder as the older man came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He let his head tilt to the side as Severus nuzzled against his hair before turning his head so that he could kiss Severus. He turned around in the strong arms as the kiss became more passionate, all but melting into the older man’s body. He moaned in annoyance and frustration as Severus broke the kiss after several long minutes.

“Hush. Don’t whine; I have another present for you.”

Harry pouted at first but his eyes brightened at the thought of another present. “You didn’t have to buy me another present; you bought me enough earlier.”

Severus smiled, tugging Harry over to the bed as he did so. “I can’t help it if I want to spoil you. Besides, I didn’t buy it for you, I’ve made it.”

Harry’s enthusiasm grew even more. “Is it more of your drawings? Please say its more drawings. What else could you have drawn though?” His curiosity peaked as Severus actually blushed. He could count the number of times that he’d seen Severus blush easily on one hand. He sat back and watched as Severus moved across the room and retrieved a parcel that Harry had never seen before.

Looking nervous, Severus handed the parcel over to Harry. “This was a last minute decision. If we hadn’t got together then I wouldn’t have given you this. It’s a copy of one of my sketchbooks. This is a result of five years of fantasies. My fantasies.”

Harry stared wide-eyed at the present in his lap and then up at Severus before looking back at the present and then back to Severus. He then gulped audibly. “Your fantasies? In pictorial form?”

Severus nodded, a wolfish grin on his face and lust blatantly obvious in his deep black eyes. “Oh yes. Every single thing I dreamed and fantasised about doing to you, in graphic detail.” He smirked as Harry blushed bright red. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

Harry nodded, still blushing furiously. He hesitated for several more long seconds before his fingers moved to the tape holding the wrapping shut. He tore the paper off to reveal a leather-bound book very similar to the one’s that Severus had gifted Harry with three times in the last few years. His fingers shook slightly as he opened the book and then his jaw dropped. Slowly and lingeringly he flipped through the pages, getting even more turned on as he moved through the book. By the time he reached the end, his jeans were distinctly tight in the crotch and his pupils were fully dilated. He then gave a predatory grin of his own, making Severus very wary.

“Harry?”

“How do you fancy another Christmas present yourself Sev?”

“Huh?” Came the incoherent answer from the normally well-spoken professor.

“A present from me to you. You can have me any way you want. Your choice. I will more than happily re-enact any of these fantasies for you. Tonight or any night. So, take your pick Sev….how do you want me?”

Severus swallowed and collapsed back into the leather wingback chair that sat by the fireplace. His cock twitched in interest in his trousers as he watched Harry stalk towards him, prowling with an almost feline grace. He groaned both in frustration and in arousal at the thought that, for a man who was essentially a virgin the previous night, Harry was a complete and utter minx.

Harry didn’t stop moving towards him until he was stood directly in front of Severus. He smiled shyly before he slipped onto Severus’ lap, straddling him as he sat in the chair. For all of his posturing and seduction routine, Severus still caught a flash of nervousness in emerald green eyes before Harry leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. It wasn’t enough for the Potions Master and he started to kiss back, forcing Harry to surrender his control until it was once again Severus in control. 

He smirked as Harry whimpered and squirmed even closer as Severus slid his hand down Harry’s trousers to cup his arse. He broke the kiss and moved his attention to Harry’s neck, at the junction where it met his shoulder. There, just above Harry’s collarbone, he bit into Harry’s creamy skin and started to lick and suck, determined to mark Harry as his. It didn’t take long for Harry to start writhing furiously. 

“Sev, please! Want more!”

Severus’ only response was to stand up from the chair, Harry’s legs automatically going around his waist, and walk over to the bed where he placed Harry down in the centre of the bed. Harry smiled seductively up at him, clothes rumpled and lips swollen with kisses and a hickey blossoming vividly on his pale skin.

“So? Which fantasy did you have in mind?”

The end of Harry’s question dissolved into a gasp as Severus flicked his wrist and murmured a spell that divested Harry of all of his clothes. A further spell conjured four strips of Slytherin green silk. With Harry’s gaze riveted on him, Severus slowly stripped off his clothes before crawling onto the bed, the strips of silk still in his hand. He leaned over and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth, smiling against the swollen lips as Harry’s mouth opened automatically beneath his. He slowly pulled away reluctantly.

“Do you trust me love?”

Harry looked confused momentarily but nodded almost immediately. “Of course I do. I trust you with my life Sev.”

“In which case, my fantasy…..you, bound to the bed with strips of Slytherin green silk, unable to do anything as I have my wicked, wicked way with you. I want to watch you squirm and be unable to move as I torture you and make you scream for me. How does that sound? Do you like the idea?”

Harry whimpered and nodded furiously, unable to get his mouth to co-operate in order to say anything more. 

“Good. Just lay back and relax. I promise; you’re going to love this.” Severus whispered, as he leaned across Harry and tied his hands to the bed posts before repeating the action with Harry’s ankles.

With that done, Harry tested the strips of silk and swiftly realised that he wasn’t going anywhere. As Severus claimed his mouth he tugged at the bonds, frustrated that he couldn’t touch but swiftly lost himself in the feelings that he was experiencing, writhing in ecstasy as he surrendered himself to the Potion Masters dominance. His Potions Master he realised with a smile as he also realised that he had never been happier.

Harry shut his eyes and surrendered himself completely to Severus’ ministrations. He trusted the older man completely and utterly. For his part, Severus was completely amazed at the trust Harry showed in him. After just a day, Severus was still amazed that Harry had returned his feelings to the same degree as Severus himself. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips, plunging his tongue in and exploring his mouth thoroughly.

As he pulled away to focus his attention on the luscious body laid prone below him, Harry whimpered in disappointment.

“Hush love. Just trust me.” Severus purred, his voice rolling over Harry’s skin like silk. He revelled in the reaction he got; Harry shivered, goosebumps rising in the wake of his death.

“Merlin Sev, just do something.” Harry whimpered.

Severus smirked before turning his full attention to the vast expanse of creamy canvas laid out in front of him. Starting at Harry’s neck he set about raising more marks, more bits that would mark Harry as his. Satisfied that Harry’s neck and collarbone were marked enough, Severus turned his attention to the rest of Harry’s torso. He bit and suckled at Harry’s nipples, relishing in the mewls of desire and lust it produced, before pressing kisses down Harry’s chest to his belly button.

Here he tormented Harry with his tongue, plunging it into his belly button and having to hold down his hips he was squirming that much. He teased Harry by pressing kisses all around his groin but completely avoided Harry’s penis. He then moved down Harry’s legs, torturing him with lips, tongue and fingers.

Harry groaned loudly. “Nnggh! Bloody hell Sev, stop teasing me. Just do something.”

“And what would you like me to do?” Severus leered as he practically crawled up Harry’s body, pressing a trail of kisses up Harry’s neck, which arched backwards to allow him more access.

“I don’t know! Anything! Please Sev!” Harry was practically sobbing with pleasure, his nerves tingling.

Severus took pity on the Gryffindor and, incredibly turned on himself, reached over to the bedside table and fumbled for the jar of lubricant he had placed there.

He coated the fingers of his left hand in the slick substance and stretched out to Harry’s right side. Slowly, knowing that it was likely to still be painful for Harry he took control of Harry’s mouth as he brought his lubricated fingers down to Harry’s pucker. Slowly, he started to work his fingers into Harry’s hole one at a time until Harry was pushing back onto the long, elegant fingers and begging Severus almost incoherently. Severus was so hard from the enticing sight in front of him that he was ready to orgasm already and he was determined not to come until he was buried inside Harry.

Groaning, he coated himself with more of the lubricant before muttering the spell to undo the ribbons from the bed posts. With that done he manipulated Harry’s legs so that they lay to either side of his hips. As soon as he positioned himself at Harry’s stretched hole, Harry’s eyes flew open and he realised that he could move fully. Harry wrapped a leg around Severus’ hip as he started to push into the tight heat. Harry took Severus’ size easier than the previous night but he was still incredibly tight around Severus’ cock.

“Oh gods, you feel so good. I love you Harry.”

Harry shrieked as Severus’ cock raked his prostate.

“More. Goddammit Sev, I’m not going to break.” 

He did scream then as Severus’ next few strokes literally battered his prostate before they were both coming, Harry untouched. Severus slumped over Harry, still buried inside him, pressing kisses against Harry’s sweaty neck. Harry smiled as he smoothed his hands over Severus’ back, the green silk a huge contrast to the pale skin.

“I love you too Sev.”

He smiled to himself as Severus rolled them over so that Harry was laid on top of the older man, Severus’ arms wrapped tightly around the smaller body and with his cock still embedded in Harry.

“Merry Christmas Sev,” were Harry’s last words before he fell asleep, completely content.


	10. Chapter Ten

Two weeks after Christmas found Harry pulling on his cloak and making the once familiar trip to The Burrow. Since Christmas Day, Harry had kept in touch with the Weasley matriarch via floo conversations and owl post but his time had been consumed by his wards and Severus. The Potions Master had had to return to Hogwarts three days previously so that he could prepare for the start of the new term and Harry had escorted Holly, Lucia, Alfonso and Alex to Platform 9¾ that morning, disguised under a very heavy glamour. He was incredibly nervous about the conversation to come but at the same time he knew that he desperately needed advice and who better to give him advice than the woman who’d been the only mother he’d ever known.

True to his word, Severus hadn’t pushed Harry to make a decision about returning to Hogwarts in the coming September. That didn’t mean that Harry hadn’t thought about the possibility; he head thought about the suggestion every day. He was highly tempted; part of him had wanted to say yes the minute that Severus had made the suggestion. However, he knew that there were lots of things that he needed to consider before making a final decision. The only person that he could talk things through with was Molly. Severus was obviously going to be biased and as much as he loved Remus he wasn’t completely convinced that the older man could rationally put aside his childhood grudge with the Slytherin to advise Harry.

He looked up as he heard his name being called from the open kitchen door and realised that he had been standing in the backyard for several minutes just staring into space.

“Harry?”

He looked over to the door and smiled at Molly who was stood at the door, apron over her dress and rolling pin in her hands. All of a sudden he realised just how cold he was stood in the snow and he hurried towards the homely house.

Molly welcomed him in with a huge hug and immediately forced him down at the table before bustling about making tea and placing bread, butter, cheese and fruit loaf on the table. When they both had a cup of tea in front of them Harry leaned over and squeezed Molly’s hand.

“Thank you for this Molly. I really do appreciate it.”

The motherly woman huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous Harry dear. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Erm….actually it’s about Severus. Well, kind of. It’s a bit complicated really. I’m not sure where to start.”

Molly smiled indulgently and patted Harry’s hand. “You just start at the beginning love. I generally find it’s the best place to start and we’ve got all the time in the world. Arthur’s working late tonight so it’s just the two of us.”

Harry fumbled with his cup of tea, still not knowing what to say. “Well, me and Severus are together now. In a relationship.” He clarified.

Molly laughed and leaned over to squeeze Harry’s hand. “I knew that love. Severus absolutely adores you. It’s written all over his face and having seen the two of you together on Christmas Day I’d say the feeling’s mutual.” Here she smiled at Harry. “Now, admittedly Severus wasn’t the person I would have picked for you but seeing the two of you together shows that you’re perfect together. You’re both truly happy and I don’t think you would have found that with my Ginny, however much she, and I, would have liked it.”

Harry winced at the words. “I know that. Ginny made her desires pretty obvious. I was a bit clueless for the first few years though. As much as I would have loved to make her happy I wouldn’t have. I know that she hated me for breaking up with her but both of us would have been miserable had we stayed together. Ginny was my first girlfriend and I will always love her but it’s the love of a brother for a sister.”

Molly took a firm hold of Harry’s hand at this point. She had the feeling that the young man had never discussed this with anyone.

“Harry, have you ever talked to anyone about this?”

The green-eyed man gave a self-deprecating laugh. “No offence Molly but who would I have spoken to about this? I couldn’t tell you or Arthur that I was thinking about breaking up with your daughter because I thought I was gay. Then I decided that I had to do the right thing whether I was definitely gay or not; it wasn’t fair to keep stringing Ginny along. So, I split up with her. I don’t know if you know but the newspaper articles saying that I had split up with Ginny because I was gay didn’t appear until almost two months after we split up. It was just about the time that I started seeing Seamus Finnegan.”

Here Harry smiled. “Seamus was brilliant for me, and to me. We’d known each other since first year and while we’d had our ups and downs, we were never as close as me, Ron and Hermione, but we were friends. He understood that, in a way, it was experimentation for me. It was never going to be a serious relationship. We were never going to be the love of each others lives. It was Seamus who helped me to see why my relationship with Ginny hadn’t worked and why Cho Chang broke up with me after just one, admittedly disastrous, date. My relationship with Seamus lasted almost six months and we split because I wasn’t ready to go all the way and have sex with him. That was ultimately the reason why my relationship with Blaise Zambini fizzled out as well. Having dated both of them, I could see that they were perfect for each other. There was also the fact that they were both very physical people; they deserved someone who could give them the physical relationship that they craved.”

He looked up to see Molly looking at him quizzically and he cocked his head in silent question.

“I’m sorry, I’m just amazed, maybe not amazed, that you were still a virgin at seventeen. I don’t believe Ginny was. Ron and Hermione definitely weren’t and I’m under no illusions about the rest of my boys.”

Harry laughed. “Severus was surprised as well. Although that was more due to the fact that I dated Blaise and Seamus without succumbing to their well-honed seduction routine. What I think you have to understand is that I had so little choice in my life. As soon as I entered the wizarding world at the age of eleven, all these people had all of these expectations. After all, I was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Immediately, I was thrust into the role of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, regardless of whether or not I wanted it. I never wanted any of it; the money, the fame, the notoriety.” He grimaced slightly at the latter.

“What people didn’t realise was that I was simply a child. An orphan. It was my parents, the Order, your family that were the real heroes. I was simply an abused and neglected runt who simply wanted to fit in. I think by the end there were only three people who recognised that; Ron, Hermione and Severus. To an extent Ginny was never in love with me. She was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I wanted someone who was in love with just Harry. But, I’m deviating from the question that you asked. I never slept with Blaise or Seamus for the simple reason that my virginity was one of the only things that I still had some control over. I wanted to give my virginity to someone I loved and someone that loved me the same way. While I loved Blaise and Seamus dearly I was never in love with them. Do you understand?”

Molly nodded and got up to make another pot of tea. “Of course I understand. I just wish that you had been able to talk to someone about it.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “We were in the middle of a war. Why would I distract people in the middle of a way with the unimportant subject of my sexuality and virginity? Besides, by this point I had realised who I was in love with and as far as I was concerned I had absolutely no chance whatsoever with him.”

“Severus?” Molly asked, thoroughly entranced with Harry’s story.

“Severus.” Harry confirmed. “As far as I was concerned Severus was completely unattainable. He was the Order’s best spy, a respected teacher and Head of House at Hogwarts, not to mention the best Potions Master in Europe. I was simply a runty seventeen year old Gryffindor who hadn’t finished school and possibly wouldn’t live long enough to do so. I’ve been in love with Severus Snape since I was sixteen although I didn’t truly realise it until I was seventeen. I think if I hadn’t left the wizarding world when I did I would have thrown myself at him and probably completely humiliated myself in the process.”

“I think that is highly unlikely. You and Severus are both completely oblivious. You’ve been in love with him since you were sixteen and he’s been in love with you since you were sixteen. You belong together. Merlin, you’re perfect for each other. Now, you said there was a problem?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry blushed brightly. “I don’t know if it’s a problem per se but I do need someone to talk it through with.....Severus asked me to move in.”

“Excuse me?” Molly was finally taken by surprise. “Severus asked you to move in? With him?” Harry just nodded as the witch carried on talking. “Now that does surprise me. Severus is such a traditionalist. I wouldn’t have thought he’d ask you that first. I would have thought he would have proposed and married you first. Oh no, don’t worry dearie, I’m just thinking aloud. Tell me all the details and then we can sort things out.”

Harry took a deep breath and started to talk. “It was when we’d told each other that we loved each other and then Sev slept in my bed for the night. The next morning we were talking about what we wanted and we both decided that we wanted a relationship rather than an affair or a one-night stand. I can’t imagine my life without him now. However, that brings us to the problem of how to conduct said relationship. Neither of us would be completely satisfied with just a part-time relationship shall we say. So, Sev asked if I was averse to returning to Hogwarts.”

“And?” Molly was eager for information. 

“I told him that the only reason I left was because I wanted to avoid the machinations of Fudge and the Ministry. I didn’t want to be manipulated.”

“Fudge is leaving this year by all reports.” Molly was quick to point out that piece of information.

“That’s what Sev said. He also said that with Professor McGonagall becoming Headmistress there was a vacancy for the position of Gryffindor head of house as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Sev wants me to take both. Robert and Violet start their first year at Hogwarts in September so that would be six of them at the school anyway. As Sev pointed out, there’s a very good wizarding primary in Hogsmeade that the next four could go to. It would be fairly easy to get them there. So, it’s just Georgiana and Elizabeth to sort.”

“Poppy and myself would be more than happy to look after them for you while you and Severus were teaching. No buts young man! It would be a pleasure.”

“Thanks Molly.” Harry leaned over to hug the matronly woman.

“I didn’t do anything. Your decision was already made; you just needed someone to agree with you. You’ve wanted to agree ever since Severus asked you. Off with you! Go and tell your lover the good news.”

“What, that he needs to extend his dungeons for all of us? He’s going to love that!” Harry laughed as he hugged the witch goodbye before disappearing through the floo.

“No Harry. He’s going to love it because he’s getting what he always wanted; a lover, a home and a family. More than that, it’s simple. He’s getting you.”

Harry couldn’t hear her words but that didn’t matter. The witch smiled at the thought that her youngest son, by heart if not by blood, was finally coming home.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Barely a month after Harry had informed Severus that he would accept both positions there was a huge ball hosted by the Ministry of Magick. The ball was held ostensibly to celebrate the end of the war and the restoration of the wizarding world in the wake of the devastation. Harry had failed to attend a single ball and this year his intentions were exactly the same. As far as he was concerned he was going to spend the night with the children in front of a dvd complete with popcorn. However, he hadn’t taken one thing into account; Severus.

The older man, like Harry, had refused to attend every single event but, this year he had been told by Professor McGonagall that he had no option whatsoever. He was expected to be at the ball, willing to socialise or at least not glare everyone into submission. Severus had scowled, glared and yelled but McGonagall had stood firm in her decision and insisted that as a senior member of staff and soon to be the new deputy headmaster it was his duty. Severus had growled and glared some more before he stormed out of her office uttering that if he had to sit through the ‘bloody ball’ he wasn’t going by himself and that he expected Harry to keep him company. Harry hadn’t been given a choice and had been steamrollered into attending by Severus’ more domineering personality.

Thus, it was a very unhappy Harry Potter that stood in the dungeons, trying to put off dressing for as long as possible. He started as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I’m sorry love. I know that you don’t want to go, I don’t want to either. However, Minerva was fairly insistent that we both attend.”

Harry half-turned in Severus’ arms, entwining his arms around Severus’ waist and resting his head on the older man’s chest. “I know. It’s just a really big deal to me. I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t there with me. I just don’t know why she’s insisting that that both of us go now. You don’t think there’s anything she’s ‘forgotten’ to tell us do you?”

Severus sighed. “I don’t know. I hope not. I tell you what. We’ll go to this ball, stay for a couple of hours and then I’ll take you out for dinner. Just the two of us in Muggle London where we won’t be disturbed. How’s that?”

“Sounds brilliant love. Now, we don’t need to be there for a couple of hours so why don’t we have a bath and relax a little? Hmm?”

Severus smirked and gave Harry the look that turned his legs to jelly. “Oh, I have much more in mind than a bath. I need something to get me through tonight and I’m afraid the thought of you naked in my bathtub simply isn’t enough.”

“It isn’t?” Harry asked innocently.

“Oh no. I’m going to need something much more substantial than that.” Severus leered as he picked Harry up and swung him over his shoulder.

Over an hour later the two men were lying on Severus’ bed, Harry draped half over Severus’ chest, his fingers idly moving over the bare skin when they were disturbed by an irate Scottish brogue. Minerva McGonagall’s magickally enhanced voice echoed around the dungeon quarters.

“Severus Alexander Hades Snape and Harry James Potter! I have no idea what you think you’re playing at but I expect you to be at this ball within the next hour. If you’re not there will be hell to play. There is no doubt in my mind at what the two of you have been doing so I want you to get out of that bed and get dressed with no further distractions. You have one hour gentlemen.”

Whilst Harry was completely mortified, he could feel Severus’ chest vibrating as the other man laughed. Finally, Severus carded a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Come on love, maybe we should start making a move. It’s one thing for Minerva to know what we’re doing; it’s another thing entirely for her to see the evidence. I have no doubt that if we’re not at the Ministry within an hour she will come and get us. Minerva is nothing if not a determined witch. Come on. I promise, we need to get through two hours and then I’ll take you for dinner.”

Harry reached up and kissed Severus’ jaw. “Two hours. I’m holding you to that promise. I’m more than happy to stay here for the night, but I suppose...”

Harry moved reluctantly from what had quickly become his favourite pillow and reached for his boxers and then his formal trousers. He turned to see Severus watching his every move, eyes glittering with an unknown emotion.

“Aren’t you going to help me get dressed?” He asked flirtatiously, quirking an eyebrow at the Slytherin. To his delight, Severus’ response was almost petulant.

“No, because you’re doing it all wrong. You’re supposed to be taking your clothes off, not putting them back on.”

Harry laughed and crawled across the bed on his hands and knees until he was leaning over Severus. He bent and placed a lingering kiss to the thin lips.

“I don’t want to go to this anymore than you do. However, the quicker that we go and get this spectacle over and done with, the sooner we can leave.”

He leaned down to kiss Severus again and smiled into the kiss as Severus pulled him down so that they were pressed bare chest to bare chest, wriggling as Severus pulled his trousers off and threw them over Harry’s shoulder. Harry allowed the distraction for several minutes before he pulled back.

“Come on Sev. As much as I would like to continue this we’re running out of time. You don’t want Minerva to see you naked do you?”

Harry giggled as Severus set him aside, a look of utter disgust on his face. “Thank you for that brat. Your virtue is now perfectly safe. That image has effectively killed any desire I had to debauch you.”

Harry couldn’t help it; he burst into first of giggles at the disgruntled look on Severus’ face. When Harry had managed to calm himself completely he got up from the bed and reached for his trousers again, only to have his attempts foiled by Severus. He looked up at the dark-haired man in confusion.

“Sev? Can you please let me put my trousers on and finish getting dressed?”

Severus grumbled and glared but finally allowed Harry to get off the bed and attempt to find his clothes. With a bit more grumbling and several exaggerated sighs the dark-haired professor got off his bed. He raised an eyebrow in silent question as Harry gave a snort of disgust.

“Oh, this is no good whatsoever. You’ve got me all sweaty. I’m going to have to have another shower.”

A lecherous grin spread across Severus’ face. “Need a hand?”

Harry pulled a face. “No I don’t really need a hand but you need a shower as well and we don’t have time for individual showers. You have to promise to behave though. If you don’t, McGonagall really will be finding you naked.”

Harry smirked, relishing the opportunity to be, in essence, the dominant one. Amidst much glaring and grumbling Harry managed to get both he and Severus into the showed, washed and dried within fifteen minutes. From there both men pulled on formal trousers, white shirts and dragon hide boots before they reached for their dress robes. Harry was wearing the green and gold velvet robes that Severus had bought him for Christmas while Severus was wearing the black velvet robes with silver clasps that Harry had gifted him with. Finally, they were ready and with enough time left within Minerva’s timeframe to make their way to the Ministry. They made their way into the living space having collected their travelling cloaks and stared at each other.

“So, how are we going to get there?” Harry asked.

“Floo.” Was the abrupt answer. “The Ministry has anti-apparition wards on it to prevent any unwanted guests and they strengthen them on nights such as tonight. Portkeys are out of the question for the obvious reasons. Floo powder is our only real option.”

Harry nodded although he wasn’t completely happy with the answer. For all his grace in the air and on a broomstick he was still a complete and utter klutz when it came down to flooing or virtually any other method of wizarding transport. Severus knew this however and reached out towards Harry, pulling him closer and, reaching out, collected a handful of floo powder. They stepped into the now bright green flames, Severus wrapping his arms firmly around Harry’s waist and calling out.

“Ministry of Magick atrium.”

With Severus holding Harry upright, the two of them stepped into the familiar hallway of the British Ministry of Magick. As they were so late the place was deserted with all of the guests already inside the main ballroom of the Ministry. Harry couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. He would have been much happier if they had had to deal with people a few at a time. At this rate Harry knew that he was going to have to walk into the ballroom, with Severus at his side, but everyone was going to turn and stare and talk. He was all of a sudden horribly conscious of the fact that not only was he returning to the wizarding world for the first time in four years but he was also publicly announcing his relationship with Severus. He gulped audibly as his courage started to fail him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as though Severus knew precisely what he was thinking.

“Don’t think about it. I’ll stay with you for the whole time, I won’t leave you. Two hours I promise. Two hours and we’re out of here and going to a little French bistro where I’ve made reservations for us.”

Harry nodded, words failing him, and stepped away from Severus but reaching out to entangle his fingers with the older man’s long elegant ingredient-stained digits. Severus looked over and smiled before he squared his shoulders and the two of them walked towards the sounds of chatter and music coming from the end of the hallway.

The first face that they saw upon entering the ballroom was the disapproving glare of Minerva McGonagall. Harry blushed immediately at seeing the woman who knew precisely what the two of them had been up to for the last several hours. To his amusement though, her ire wasn’t directed at him, but instead at Severus.

“Severus Snape! You’re finally here. I don’t believe the sheer audacity of you to arrive almost two hours late to a ball held by the Ministry. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Severus raised an eyebrow at her words. “I’m not an errant student that you can scold whenever you feel like it. As for my audacity as you term it, well, I had better places to be than here.”

“Argh! Severus! You can sleep with your lover whenever you want. You don’t need to sleep with him when you’re both supposed to be attending a Ministry event.”

“On the contrary, I did need to sleep with him rather than being here. After all, I needed some pleasant memories in order to sustain me through the utter tedium that this evening will undoubtedly prove to be. Now, if you don’t mind, people are staring at us.”

The witch shut her mouth with an audible snap as Severus steered Harry over towards Molly and Arthur Weasley who were stood with their two oldest sons, their partners and the Lupin’s. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his friends closed ranks around them and although he knew that people were staring at them, he could no longer see them.

Harry and Severus engrossed themselves in conversation with their colleagues but all too soon for their liking they heard the unwelcome sound of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magick, clearing his throat, the sound magickally enhanced.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We’d like to welcome you to tonight’s Ministry Ball and we’ve very glad to announce that, after four years, our guests of honour have finally consented to attend.”

Severus and Harry looked at each other with mounting horror. This was too much of a coincidence wasn’t it? They moved closer to each other as Fudge continued talking.

“It’s taken us four years to get these two gentlemen agree to attend a Ministry function and we’d like to take advantage of their situation to present them with the Order of Merlin first class. You of course know both of these gentlemen; Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and of course, defeated Voldemort and Professor Severus Snape. If both gentlemen would like to come up to the stage and collect their award.”

Harry simply froze. He couldn’t believe that this was his first night back in the wizarding world and already he was being made into a public spectacle. He didn’t fully comprehend everything that was going on. He felt numb as both he and Severus were ushered up to and onto the stage. He dimly realised that Severus had resorted to his usual charming personality and was glaring furiously at everyone, refusing adamantly to make a speech. Harry was in a daze as he felt himself pushed forward to the podium and he was vaguely conscious of saying a few words although he couldn’t have told you what they were. He was just eager to get off the stage and back into as much anonymity as he could muster. However, once he was off-stage, he and Severus were split up and things didn’t get any better.

“What do you think Potter sees in him?”

“Can you believe that he managed to keep his positions at Hogwarts after the war? I would have thought Dumbledore would have sacked him.”

“I know; can you believe that man is allowed to teach our children? I don’t care if he’s just been awarded the Order of Merlin, once a Death-Eater always a Death-Eater in my book.”

“Tell me about it. That man could be corrupting our children. He obviously must have corrupted Potter.”

“Why do you think that Death-Eater is with Potter? Do you think Snape’s going to try and bring back You-Know-Who somehow?”

“I don’t know but let’s face it. He’s only with Potter to make himself look good. I mean, how much better can it get than dating the Boy-Who-Lived?”

“Snape can’t possibly love Potter.”

“How do you think he’s got Potter to fall in love with him? Do you think he used the Dark Arts?”

“Possibly. He was always rumoured to be in love with the Dark Arts and he was after the Defence position at Hogwarts for years.”

“It’s such a shame. Potter deserves so much more than a man like him. He should be getting married to a nice witch and living in the Potter manor with lots of children.”

Harry was gradually becoming more and more stressed as it seemed that everyone was talking about Severus and him. He couldn’t believe that Albus and Minerva had manipulated him into attending into tonight, knowing that both he and Severus would be receiving the Order of Merlin. In fact, he had no doubt that it was all Albus’ fault and that he had simply railroaded Minerva into doing his dirty work for him. He couldn’t believe what people were saying about Severus and about their relationship. All of a sudden it just became too much for him and just needed to get out of the Ministry. As if realising what he was thinking, Severus was there all of a sudden, a warm, strong presence that Harry had come to depend on more than anything.

“Come on love, it’s time to get out of here. We’ve done our duty.”

Harry was more than happy to let Severus escort him out of the ballroom and as he heard the voices continue talking he realised what he had to do. How could he have let things get this far? He wouldn’t subject Severus to this and the realisation of what he was going to have to do caused him to stiffen noticeably.

*****

As they left the Ministry, things between the couple were tense to say the least. Several times on the walk from the Ministry to the road where the restaurant was Severus asked Harry if he was okay and the younger man brushed him off, saying that he was fine and Severus was reluctant to push him. He knew the green-eyed man well enough to know that if he pushed too much then Harry would clam up completely and not speak at all. Instead, he simply held on tightly to the hand that was dwarfed by his own, and led the way to the restaurant. He had picked the restaurant upon a recommendation years ago from his closest friend at the time. Surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy had used the restaurant to propose to his then girlfriend Narcissa Black. Although it was situated in a Muggle area of London, the small French bistro was owned and run by a family of continental wizards. Severus had decided to visit the same place as Lucius had had so much luck twenty years previously; it was Severus’ intention to propose to Harry tonight.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself and open himself up to all of the awkward questions that would arise from him shopping in Diagon Alley, Severus had ventured out into Muggle London and the huge range of jewellers that worked there. It had taken him an incredibly long day of shopping but he had finally managed to find an engagement ring that was incredibly perfect. Still feeling slightly insecure and not wanting to jinx anything, he hadn’t told anybody about his plans with the exception of his godson Draco Malfoy. The young blonde had given his godfather a very knowing look as Severus and Harry had left the ballroom. Now though, Severus was wondering whether proposing to Harry would be the best idea.

All too soon, they reached the bistro and Severus held the door open for Harry, ushering him in out of the cold weather. Immediately upon entering the restaurant, they were greeted by a smart-looking waiter holding two menus.

“Good evening gentlemen. Did you have a reservation with us tonight?”

Severus nodded; one hand on the small of Harry’s back. “Yes; a reservation for two at ten pm. It was under the name Snape.”

The waiter checked the book, nodded as he made a mark against something and then led the two of them to a secluded table, where he sat them down and handed them the menus. “Here we go gentlemen, the specials are up on the board and I will be back to take your order shortly.”

Harry immediately buried his head in the menu and refused to look up despite Severus’ silent begging. Upon realising that the younger man wasn’t going to look at him let alone talk to him for the time being Severus looked down at his own menu despite not feeling remotely hungry. The awkward silence was broken as waiter came back over to take their order.

“Are you ready to order gentlemen? Yes? In that case, what can I get you?”

Both men bypassed the starter completely and ordered a main course. Just as the waiter was leaving, Severus reached out and touched him on the arm. “Excuse me? Sorry, could we also order a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. The ’86 will be fine.”

“Certainly sir. I shall be back momentarily.”

True to his word the waiter was back within minutes, carrying the bottle of wine which he poured for Severus. He started to do the same for the Harry but the younger man shook his head and placed his hand over his glass so that no wine could be poured for him. Severus immediately took a large gulp of the alcohol, feeling as though he needed it tonight. Due to the late hour, the place was virtually empty and so their food arrived incredibly quickly. However, as soon as he looked down, Severus’ appetite deserted him completely. It seemed that the same was true for Harry.

Several times, Severus opened his mouth to speak but each time he backed out. Harry was fiddling with his cutlery, not eating any food, simply pushing it around his plate. Severus however, hadn’t even made a move to pick his cutlery up and was rapidly demolishing the bottle of wine. Finally, he gathered his courage and opened his mouth to speak but he was beaten to it by Harry.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“I can’t do this.”

Those four little words were still ringing in Severus’ brain hours after Harry had uttered them. He couldn’t believe just how badly things had ended when the evening had started out so well. He had known that something was going on when Minerva had insisted that, if at all possible, Harry should attend the Ministry ball but he had been so blissfully happy that he had ignored the instincts that were screaming at him.

Harry had frozen completely when it was announced that both he and Severus would be receiving the Order of Merlin but he had somehow managed to pull himself together, and make a short but effective speech. Severus had done the same but he had been less gracious and not as nice as Harry. From there, the two of them had stayed as long as courtesy required them to and then they had left, removing and shrinking their robes so that they would fit in in Muggle London. Now that their relationship was out in the open, however controversial, Severus didn’t hesitate before reaching out and taking Harry’s hand in his. Harry’s body had literally been vibrating with tension but when Severus had spoken to him Harry had just brushed off his concerns.

Their dinner had been awkward to say the least. Severus had taken Harry to an upper-class French bistro that he had visited several times with Lucius and Narcissa between Voldemort’s death and rebirth. They had both bypassed a starter and simply ordered a main course and Severus ordered a bottle of rich cabernet sauvignon. When their food arrived both men simply pushed their food around their plates and while Harry had fiddled with his cutlery Severus had relied more and more on the alcohol. Eventually, Harry had muttered those fateful words.

“I can’t do this.”

Severus simply stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. “What?”

Harry wouldn’t even look at him, simply staring at his plate. “I’m sorry Severus. I can’t do this. I’m really sorry. I’ve got to go.”

Harry had pushed his chair back and fled the restaurant before Severus could even respond. He had simply sat in shock as he watched Harry flee the restaurant, waving off the waiter as he asked some question or other. He couldn’t face sitting in the restaurant by himself and so he paid the bill, and left, finding a small alley to apparate from. He couldn’t face going back to Hogwarts, where his quarters reminded him too much of Harry, and Heathmore was no longer an option. So, he went to the only other place he could think of; Malfoy Manor.

Following Lucius’ death, Narcissa Malfoy had fled to the continent and hadn’t been heard from since. As a result, Malfoy Manor had passed to Draco, who lived there with his girlfriend, a pretty pure-blooded witch by the name of Astoria. Due to his role as Draco’s godfather, and due to being Lucius’ friend for such a long time, Severus knew the Malfoy Manor very well and while it wasn’t sanctuary like Heathmore or Hogwarts it was more than satisfactory with both of those options being closed to him. He knew that Draco and Astoria would still be at the Ministry so he had no qualms about apparating directly in the Manor. Once inside he made his way directly into Lucius’ old study and made a beeline for the well-matured bottle of Ogden’s Finest that was kept hidden. After the evening that he’d had he was in desperate need of hard liquor. Disregarding the burn of the alcohol, he didn’t bother with a glass and simply set the bottle to his lips. This was what he needed; something to take the pain away, something to make him forget. Oblivion in the bottom of a bottle.

It was the next morning before he was found, slumped in a chair before the fireplace, the empty bottle of Ogden’s clutched in the hand lying over the arm rest and the other hand clenching what appeared to be a small, black velvet jewellery box. The house-elf’s eyes widened at the sight and he immediately scurried for Master Malfoy. The Master would know what to do.

To say that Draco was not best pleased at being woken by a house-elf before nine am was an understatement. In fact he was furious. The only thing that stopped him from hexing the poor creature was its frantic babbling.

“Missy is sorry Master Malfoy but Missy is not knowing what to do. Master Snape is in old Master’s study. Master Snape drank old Master Malfoy’s firewhisky. Missy thinks Master Snape has been crying.”

It was this that caused Draco to sit up straight and completely forget about hexing the house-elf.

“Okay Missy. I’ll go and see what’s going on.” He paused for a minute as though he was thinking. “Go back to what you were doing; you don’t have to punish yourself.”

The elf’s eyes widened and she looked as though she were going to say something but thought better of it and simply disappeared with a pop.

Draco got out of bed, taking care not to wake Astoria, and didn’t bother to get dressed, simply pulling a sleep robe over his pyjama trousers. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow he made his way downstairs and into his father’s old study.

There, in front of the fireplace, just as the elf had said was Severus. Draco peered closer and saw that while the man was still asleep it wasn’t a restful sleep; he was moving restlessly, frowning and mumbling. The house-elf was also right that at some point Severus had been crying. Draco’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the jewellery box clenched in Severus’ hand. He was the only person that had know Severus was intending on proposing last night. Oh shit. Had Harry turned him down? Moving closer, Draco raised his wand so that he was thoroughly prepared. Even drunk Severus was a force to be reckoned with and due to his former profession his senses and reflexes were honed to razor-sharp precision. Warily, he reached out and shook the man’s shoulder. Immediately, Severus’ eyes sprang open, although they were slightly fuzzy, and his wand had materialised in his hand from somewhere. Upon seeing that it was Draco who had disturbed him he relaxed somewhat.

“Draco.” He looked around in confusion. “What am I doing at the Manor?”

Draco sighed and sat down in the other chair. “You tell me Uncle Sev. I was woken up by one of the house-elves saying you were here and that something was wrong. What happened last night? You and Harry left the Ministry well before the rest of us. I thought you were going to propose to him last night? What went wrong Uncle Sev?”

Severus smiled bitterly. “I have no idea Draco. I honestly don’t know.” He shook his head and looked at the empty Ogden’s bottle in disappointment. “I should have known better. After everything I’ve done what right do I have to someone as good and as pure as Harry. I should have never got this involved; I should have known that something like this would happen. I just assumed that Harry would never do something like this.” Here he frowned before shaking his head resolutely. “No, there must be another reason. My Harry would never be so callous. Something must be wrong.”

“Merlin’s balls Uncle Sev!” Draco exploded. “Will you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Harry and I have split up. Possibly. Maybe. I’m not entirely sure.”

Draco was incredulous. “What do you mean you’re not sure whether or not you’ve split up? What happened last night? Did Harry turn down your proposal?”

“I didn’t even get as far as proposing Draco. I’m sorry; if we’re going to be discussing this can you at least order me some coffee? My head is pounding.”

Draco smirked but called for a house-elf, gave it some orders and took the requested items seconds later when the house-elf reappeared. He handed a large steaming mug of coffee to his godfather along with a potions vial. Severus quirked an eyebrow at his godson as he thumbed the lid off the vial. Draco smirked, knowing how paranoid the potions master was.

“It’s hangover cure. You made it yourself so it’s perfectly safe.”

He gave the older man several minutes to down the potion and for the caffeine to kick in before he leaned forward, looking serious. “Right, you need to tell me everything that’s happened. From the beginning. Now. I know you; if you don’t talk now then you’ll just let it all fester. It’s just us; Astoria won’t be up for hours. Start talking godfather of mine.”

Severus smiled ruefully. “Where to start?! I’m aware that you and Harry have become friends over the last month but I don’t think Harry’s explained to you where he’s been for the last four years.” He paused as Draco shook his head, the blonde completely unaware of where this was going. “Harry completely retreated from the wizarding world to the extent that I was the only person who knew where he was. He took guardianship of the children and retreated to one of the Black family properties in Ireland. I’ve spent the majority of my holidays there since he left. He had no desire to be further controlled or manipulated and he felt that his only option was to leave. I’ve been in love with Harry for a long time, since he was sixteen in fact, but I never believed that I would have a chance.

Things changed this Christmas. I was due to stay at Heathmore with Harry for the whole of the Christmas holidays. I had stayed at Hogwarts a bit later once the Express had left when Holly, the oldest of Harry’s wards appeared. Harry was ill, to the point that he was unconscious. He was delirious with fever and rambling most of the time. He nearly died once as his temperature rose so high. Things were said on both sides and revelations were made. We admitted that we were in love with each other and agreed that we would enter a relationship. At the same time I asked Harry to consider taking the posts of head of Gryffindor and Defence professor. Shortly after the New Year he agreed and accepted the posts formally. He was to move into the dungeons with me. Everything was going so well, hence why I was going to propose.”

Draco was now thoroughly confused. “But I don’t understand. If everything was going so well, what went wrong last night?”

Severus poured himself another mug of coffee. “I don’t know. I can only think that the events of last night must have put pressure on him. He must have felt threatened and panicked. It’s not like Harry to be so thoughtless and do something like that. No doubt he was trying to be the noble self-sacrificing Gryffindor and protect me.”

Draco gave an undignified snort. “Protection? What would you need protection from?”

The blonde then proceeded to squirm like a first year as Severus pinned him with a particular look. “Please tell me that you were actually aware of your surroundings Draco. That you weren’t so engrossed in Astoria and the free alcohol that you didn’t hear anything people were saying.”

Draco simply blushed, feeling like a recalcitrant child again, being scolded by his godfather. Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation as he proceeded to explain what he had missed.

“There weren’t very many people there last night who were too happy with my presence. Too many people still believe me to be a Death-Eater. Regardless of both Harry and Albus testifying for me in my trial, people’s opinions are never going to change. There was a massive outcry when I retained both my positions at Hogwarts at the end of the war. Add to that my being honoured with the Order of Merlin First Class and the announcement of my relationship with Harry. Well...”

Draco’s eyes widened as understanding dawned. “You think Harry might have left because he didn’t want things to affect you? Of course! In his own twisted Gryffindor brain it would make perfect sense; leave you to protect you.”

Severus nodded his agreement but the haunted look hadn’t left his eyes yet. He was still too insecure in the relationship and in himself to believe that Harry would be returning. Draco, however, had no such qualms. He leapt up, a grin spreading across his face.

“This is brilliant. All you have to do is find Harry. Tell him that you don’t care about the public etc and then he’ll agree, you’ll get back together and you can propose. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“I wish they were Draco. It’s not that easy and things aren’t that simple. I wish they were.”

 

In fact things definitely weren’t fine and they were far from simple.

 

At the same time that Draco was awoken by Missy, Poppy Pomfrey was woken up by Dobby. The medi-witch had agreed to look after the younger children at Heathmore for the night while Harry attended the Ministry ball with Severus. The young man had agreed that he would be back by the morning so that she could return to the hospital wing. However, the appointed time of Harry’s arrival came and went with no sign of the expected wizard. Concerned, Dobby checked Harry’s room and then Severus’ chamber and labs at Hogwarts as well as Grimmauld Place where he saw no sign of Master Harry or indeed of Master Snape. It was at this point that Dobby woke Poppy. The medi-witch understood Dobby’s concerns and immediately floo-called The Burrow. When her head appeared in the fireplace both Molly and Arthur were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast and they both looked surprised to see her.

“Poppy! Is everything okay at Heathmore?” Molly immediately assumed that something was wrong with the children.

Poppy looked as though she wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Actually, I think there is. Would it be okay if I stepped through?”

“Of course, of course. Come in.”

Poppy withdrew to tell Dobby to take care of the children and then stepped through into the homely kitchen. She sat down and accepted a cup of tea from Arthur.

Molly spoke almost immediately, unable to contain herself. “Are the children ok? Is one of them ill?”

The medi-witch shook her head. “No, the children are fine. I’ve left Dobby in charge of them. No, the problem is Harry. He was supposed to have returned several hours ago but he hasn’t. It’s most unlike Harry. There’s no sign of Severus either; he’s nowhere to be found at Hogwarts. Did something happen last night?”

The silent gazes that Molly and Arthur shared told her everything.

“Something did happen. Come on then, let’s hear it.”

It was Arthur Weasley who spoke. “Minerva failed to inform Severus and Harry that last nights ball was being held in their honour, ostensibly to present them both with the Order of Merlin First Class. Needless to say, neither of them was too impressed. Harry looked as though he was barely holding things together. Severus just resorted to his old favourite of glaring and sneering at everybody. They stayed for as little time as courtesy required and then left, together, as early as possible. You’re right though – it’s not like Harry to go back on his word. Whereabouts have you checked?”

“Heathmore, Severus quarters, the potions labs and the staff room at Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place. They’re obviously not here. I can’t think of where else to look.”

“I can think of one place.” Molly smiled grimly. “Do you need to get back to Hogwarts Poppy? Yes? In that case, you get back to the school. Arthur will go over to Heathmore to look after the children and I’ll go and get Harry. I have a good feeling that I know where he is.”

The red-haired witch waited until both her husband and her friend had left before she collected her wand and travelling cloak before she apparated to the only conceivable place Harry could be; Godric’s Hollow.

Sure enough, hunched by the graves of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black was the desolate figure of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Order of Merlin first class. What concerned Molly was the fact that there was no sign of Severus. Not wanting to waste another minute, Molly made her way over to the hunched, shivering figure, transfiguring a handkerchief into a warm woollen cloak. Upon reaching Harry she flung the cloak around his shoulders before tilting his face up. She gasped at the sight of the red-rimmed, blood-shot eyes, running nose and silvery tear-tracks running down the cheeks.

“Molly?”

“Oh Harry! Let’s get you home and cleaned up love.”

Harry hesitated and then flung himself at the witch, sobbing once more. “Oh gods Molly. I’ve screwed up so badly. Sev’s never going to forgive me. I didn’t want to do it.”

“Hush love. Let’s get you warm and cleaned up, then you can tell me all about it.”

With a little coaxing she got Harry to stand and, wrapping her arms around him, apparated them both to The Burrow. Once there she ushered him into the kitchen and summarily stripped him of his clothing without a hint of embarrassment. Within no time Harry found himself sat in front of the fire wearing one of Charlie’s winter-thick robes and a mug of hot tea doctored with firewhiskey in his hands. On a table next to him Molly placed bread, butter and fruit cake as well as the pot of tea before she sat down herself.

“Now then dear, drink your tea and tell me everything. What won’t Severus forgive you for? What happened last night?”

A shiver ran through Harry; he couldn’t help it. “What happened last night? What didn’t happen last night? I screwed up so badly...Severus is never going to take me back. I’ve lost him and it’s all my fault.”

Molly was now thoroughly confused. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t Severus take you back? What wouldn’t he forgive? You’re going to have to explain things a bit more clearly.”

“Neither of us realised that we were getting the Order of Merlin. All we knew was that for some reason Minerva insisted that both of us attend. Damn cat must have known before hand and just kept quiet. Sev’s refused every invitation for the last four years and they’ve never been able to find me to even deliver an invitation. I panicked. You may have noticed that I was barely holding it together. Sev just reverted to his usual charming personality. I don’t know, maybe I could have coped had I just been there as Severus’ lover. Even though people would have been staring at me and talking about me I wouldn’t have had to make a speech. Add to that the fact that people were talking; I could hear them. About how Sev was a Death-Eater, that he was only with me to somehow bring back Voldemort. That he’d bewitched me using the Dark Arts to make me fall in love with him. That he was only with me to make himself look good and that he didn’t truly love me. How he shouldn’t be allowed to teach at Hogwarts, that he could corrupt his students. That he’d corrupted me. That I should marry a nice witch and settle down in a big house and have lots of children. I simply couldn’t cope. I hated that they were talking about us. That’s why we left. Severus took us to a small French bistro but I couldn’t concentrate, I couldn’t eat. All I could think was that Severus was giving up so much to be with me; his respect, his privacy, his quiet life. I couldn’t do that to him. As much as I hated to do it, I love him too much to ruin his life. I told him that I couldn’t do it and then I fled. I haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

Molly clucked in sympathy before cuffing him lightly around the head. “Oh Harry, you silly boy. That isn’t your decision to make. Only Severus can decide what he’s willing to give up in order to be with you. You cannot make the decision for him. You need to talk to him dearie, get this mess sorted out. I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Harry nodded, his eyes flashing with grim determination. “You’re right. I need to talk to him. I need to get to Hogwarts.”

“No, what you should do is shower and get changed. Then you can find Severus. He’s not at Hogwarts, Heathmore or Grimmauld Place. We can’t think of anywhere else to look.”

“Malfoy Manor. He’ll be there.”

Half an hour later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Draco’s study only to come face to face with a distinctly more sober Severus. Ignoring the nerves dancing in his stomach Harry looked the Slytherin straight in the eyes.

“We need to talk.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“We need to talk.”

They were the words that Severus had been both anxiously awaiting and dreading. He nodded and gestured towards the other chair, taking advantage of the precious few extra minutes to compose himself. He was determined that he would remain dignified and not either break down or lose his temper.

“Very well. What do you want to talk about? What is there left to say?” He couldn’t help the bitterness that crept into his last sentence. He looked curious as pain and remorse flashed across Harry’s expressive face.

“There’s a lot more left to say. Last night. I panicked. Those things that I said – I never meant any of it.”

“Then why did you say it?” The words literally burst out of Severus’ mouth.

“I was backed into a corner. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do.”

“So you ended our relationship?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re scared so you ruin the one thing that could be your safety net. That you could fall back on.”

Harry winced as he realised that he wasn’t going to resolve this with simple platitudes. He was going to have to tell Severus the truth. The whole truth. He looked up startled as he felt Severus take hold of his hand and looked up into pleading black eyes.

“Harry, please. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. I can’t begin to understand if you don’t tell me.”

Harry looked down and squeezed the hands that encased his. “Alright. I’ll tell you. But you have to promise that you’ll listen to what I have to say; you won’t interrupt me in the middle of what I’m saying. Promise?”

Severus nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “No interruptions. I promise.”

Harry gave a weak smile, took a deep breath and started to talk. “You know how difficult last night was going to be for me but I don’t think even you realised just how hard it was going to be. I only agreed to go because Minerva was insisting that we attend and that you were adamant that you would only attend if I did as well. I wasn’t convinced but I went along with it for you. Because I love you. I was proud to be seen with you and I was proud to be seen as your lover. What I couldn’t handle was all of the gossiping. I couldn’t stand it.”

Severus couldn’t help himself; he broke his promise. “Gossiping? You ended our relationship for a couple of gossiping old women who couldn’t keep their noses out of other people’s business? Damn foolish Gryffindor.”

“A couple? There were a damn sight more than a couple of nosy witches Severus.” Harry’s voice was rising in volume the longer he spoke. “You may not have noticed but almost everyone was gossiping about you. Or did you not hear what they were saying?”

“Of course I bloody well heard what they said.” Severus roared. “They were talking about me. I still don’t understand why you did such a bloody idiotic thing though.”

“You don’t understand?” Harry was rapidly losing his tenuous hold on his temper.

Severus held up a hand. “We’re not going to continue this discussion here; I have no desire to disturb Draco and Astoria further. May I suggest that we remove ourselves to a more neutral ground?”

Harry gave a hesitant nod and one apparition and a short walk later they were seated in the garden of a small pub awaiting their lunch. As soon as the food had been served, Severus leant forward.

“Now Harry, make me understand why you did such a thing. Especially when it was so unexpected. Without talking to me about it. Talk to me now. Make me understand.”

Harry took a sip of his drink, whetting his throat and trying to gather his courage. “Okay fine. Like I said, I was happy to go to the Ministry when I knew or rather when I thought that we would be ordinary guests just like everybody else. But of course, I’m not allowed to be normal, not even for one night, the wizarding world simply won’t allow it. So, when Fudge announced that he was awarding both of us the Order of Merlin I panicked. I mean, that sort of thing is the reason I left and hid. For all its claims that I’m special and worth more than just being the Boy-Who-Lived, that I’m special for just being Harry, they will still manipulate me and treat me like a pawn. It was the same last night.

I had been back in the public eye for less than an hour and Fudge was already trying to manipulate me. By giving me the Order of Merlin, Fudge was hoping to weasel both himself and the Ministry back into my good books so that he could use me as a poster boy for the Ministry eventually. As much as I love him, Albus knew what was going to happen and so he made Minerva do his dirty work for him. They forced me onto that stage and forced me to make a speech. Not all of us can fall back on snarls and sneers.”

The small smile on Severus’ lips reassured Harry that maybe things weren’t as disastrous as they seemed. He reached out and took another sip of his drink.

“You could have said no to making a speech. You didn’t have to.” Severus’ protest sounded feeble even to his own ears.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, looking remarkably similar to Severus.

“Okay, so maybe you couldn’t have refused but you still haven’t explained everything Harry. I can understand that you felt manipulated but would you abandon our relationship for one attempt at manipulation? Fudge is going to be gone within six months anyway.”

Harry blushed. “I never thought of that. That wasn’t the only reason though. I’m not going to let you ruin your life over me.”

Severus gaped at him, looking remarkably like a fish. His mouth simply opened and shut several times rather unattractively as his mind boggled at Harry’s statement. “Let me get this straight. Am I to believe that I heard you correctly when you said that you...you aren’t going to let me ruin my life over you? Ruin my life? How exactly do you believe that you are ruining my life? Do tell me...I’m simply dying to know.”

Harry glared at him. “There’s no need for the sarcasm you know. I’m not your student anymore Severus. You could at least treat me with a bit of respect.”

“Oh? Is that the same respect that you showed me when you walked out on me without a word? You’re not the only person who deserves respect Harry.”

Harry slumped in his chair as his courage started to leave him. He was starting to wonder if things were going to work out after all. He looked completely devastated. Severus couldn’t bear it and, leaning across the table, took one of Harry’s much smaller hands in his.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that to come out the way that it did. You still haven’t explained everything to me.”

“Do I have to? Surely you heard them. As much as it pains me to say it, I barely heard a good thing about you all night.”

Severus smiled slightly. “Harry, that’s nothing new. People have been saying things about me for years, my students in particular. You weren’t exactly an angel yourself during your younger years love.” He reminded Harry gently.

As gentle as the reminder was, Harry still winced. “I know and I still feel guilty as hell about the things I said. But these people should know better! After everything that you did in the war. Everybody knows that you were a spy for the Order for years. You risked your life countless times and I couldn’t have defeated Voldemort without you but people are never going to remember that are they? They’ll quite happily condemn you for making one mistake.”

He couldn’t help but notice that Severus’ eyes had softened considerably.

“Is this what you’re concerned about? That people still call me a Death-Eater?” Severus seemed almost incredulous. “Harry, people have been calling me a Death-Eater for over twenty years. Well over in fact. It fails to both me now because yes, there was a time when I was a Death-Eater. I wasn’t truly one for long but I was still one of the Dark Lord’s followers. However, as long as the important people know the truth, and they do, then it doesn’t matter. Now, was that the only thing or is there more?”

“There’s more. They were saying that because you’re a Death-Eater you shouldn’t have been allowed to remain at Hogwarts as Potions Master let alone as Head of Slytherin. That you would corrupt the children...in the same way that you corrupted me. They were saying that you’ve used the Dark Arts to bewitch me so that I fell in love with you. The most outrageous thing that I heard was that you were such a loyal Death-Eater that the only reason you were with me is that so you can somehow bring back Voldemort. Their favourite comment was that it was such a shame I was gay. Apparently that isn’t the done thing if you’re supposedly saviour of the wizarding world. The Boy-Who-Lived is supposed to find a nice witch to marry, settle down, buy a big house and have lots of children. The whole deal.”

“Ah.”

“Ah? Is that all you’re going to say?”

“If you’re quite finished with your excuses. No, ah is not all I’m going to say. Frankly, if those are your excuses for ending our relationship then they are truly pitiful. Maybe as pitiful as Mr Longbottom’s attempts at potion-making.”

“Hey!”

“However, that being said, I understand that you believed them to be valid reasons. However, as I said earlier, there are always going to be people who still believe me to be a Death-Eater, who will always believe that I have bewitched or corrupted you. What business is it of theirs? As long as we know the truth and those close to us know the truth then that is all that matters.”

“But you’re giving up so much for me!” Harry wailed. “Your privacy, your dignity, your respect. Your quiet life.”

“Perhaps. But I am gaining so much more.” Severus’ voice was incredibly quiet but there was no doubting his sincerity. “I love you Harry. As long as you love me in return then I can put up with any slander directed towards me.”

“Are you saying that you still want to be with me? Despite me being an impetuous, foolish Gryffindor?”

“I am. For better or for worse, I am in love with you and I have no intention of leaving. Now, can we consider last night to be a temporary aberration and that our relationship can carry on as usual.”

Harry nodded quickly, relief apparent in his face.

“That is settled then. Except, I am going to want to see you more. Once a week simply isn’t enough.”

“Huh?” Harry was now thoroughly confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

“Has your brain been completely addled during the years that you’ve been away from Hogwarts? We have rectified last nights situation and put it down to the fact that yes, you are an impetuous, foolish Gryffindor but despite that fact I love you and wish to continue our relationship. Now that we have decided this, we can move onto other things. One of the other things I wish to discuss is how often I am going to see you now that Hogwarts is back in session and I have determined that once a week isn’t enough. I want to see you more.”

Harry smiled, his mind now much more at ease. His relationship was now secure and he could turn his attention back to the conversation and finally eat something. He suddenly realised that he was starving. He tore into his food, much to Severus’ amusement. He had been too nervous to eat lunch the previous day, obviously hadn’t eaten dinner the previous night and had been too on edge to eat anything at Molly’s. Severus watched him in obvious amusement and slight concern.

“Did you not eat anything last night? Surely you went back to Heathmore?”

Harry just blushed and averted his eyes.

“Harry? If you didn’t go back to Heathmore where did you go? You couldn’t have gone to Hogwarts; I doubt you would have done anyway. Did you go to the Weasley’s?”

Harry shook his head and mumbled something that Severus couldn’t quite hear. However, what he thought he heard was enough and he looked up sharply.

“Did you say Godric’s Hollow? You went to Godric’s Hollow? What the hell did you go there for? There’s nothing there but shells of buildings and the graves of your parents. Were you trying to kill yourself of pneumonia?” It was Severus’ concern that made his words sound harsh.

“Of course I wasn’t trying to bloody kill myself!” Harry replied hotly. “I wasn’t actually in a fit state to return to Heathmore – I had no desire to scare the children and I didn’t want to impose myself on Molly and Arthur. Like you said, Hogwarts wasn’t an option and so I went to Godric’s Hollow. It felt like the best option at the time. I suppose it was neutral. Besides, you weren’t the only one who went to, shall we say, neutral ground? Molly said this morning that they hadn’t been able to find you at all of the places they looked. Apparently Dobby even ventured to Grimmauld Place to search for us.”

“Yet you knew immediately that I would be at Malfoy Manor. We know each other too well. Now, if you have finished devouring your food, perhaps we can return to our discussion and how we are going to make this work during term time.”

Harry nodded his head as he swallowed his last remaining mouthful. “Sure. What did you have in mind? You said that once a week wasn’t enough but you have so many demands at Hogwarts, how can we see each other more than that?”

“If you are not averse to the idea, I propose that you could come to the castle several times a week. We can meet in Hogsmeade or at the castle itself. I also propose that we spend two weekends a month together. We can alternate between Hogwarts and Heathmore – I am positive that either the Headmaster or Professor Sinistra would look after my Slytherins. Likewise, I’m sure that Molly Weasley could be persuaded to look after the children whilst you spent time at Hogwarts.”

It was now Severus who reached for his drink before he spoke again. “I feel that our relationship became serious very early on. Whilst we already had the basis of a long and solid friendship, as well as being in love with each other, the additional time spent together would be nothing but beneficial. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea. I’m certainly not going to complain about seeing you more. It’s been hard enough in the last few weeks not seeing you. I suppose I got used to having you around twenty-four seven over the holidays. Heathmore doesn’t seem quite the same without you there. I certainly have no objections to your suggestion. Have we finished talking now?”

Severus looked curious. “I believe so. Why?”

Harry pouted. “You’re too far away. I want a kiss and a hug.”

“You want? You’re a demanding little brat aren’t you?” Severus’ amusement tainted his words.

“Ah but I’m your demanding little brat.” Harry teased. “So, do I get my kiss and hug?”

Severus nodded and stood up from his side of the table before making his way round to Harry, noting as he did so that, due to the cold weather, the garden was essentially deserted.

Harry stood up at the same time and stepped into Severus’ open arms, burrowing into the warmth and comfort, relishing the strength that he always associated with Severus. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Severus’ neck and then one to the underside of his jaw.

“I’m sorry.”

Severus smiled and reciprocated, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. “I know, I forgive you.”

He placed his fingers under Harry’s chin and tilted his head even further up so that he could claim the soft, full lips. The first soft kiss descended into more passionate kisses as the two men pressed even closer to each other. Finally they pulled away from each other and Severus gave that wicked smirk that Harry had grown to both love and dread.

“Who’s looking after the children today?”

“Molly and Arthur have them. Why?”

“What do you say to booking a room here?” The leer became even more pronounced. “I hear make-up sex is something to be experienced.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

For the first time in twenty years Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons and Head of Slytherin House, ignored all of the pink, white and red decorations and the sappy smiles that decorated the castle and the faces of the students and simply carried on teaching. Admittedly, ignoring the trappings of such a commercial holiday was incredibly difficult for the Potions Master but he managed to get through the day by focusing on the evening ahead of him. For the first time that he could remember he had a date for Valentine’s Day and he was determined that the event wasn’t going to be ruined. 

If possible, he and Harry had grown even closer since their heart to heart after Harry had tried to call off their relationship. They tried to see each other two to three times a week and would alternate spending their weekends either at Hogwarts or at Heathmore. Although neither man went in for all of the commercialism that surrounded St. Valentine’s Day they had decided to spend the evening together. Professor Sinistra had agreed to keep an eye on the Slytherins for the evening whilst Severus went on his date. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves in the wizarding world by visiting Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade following the relatively disastrous events of the Ministry ball, Severus had made reservations for the duo in an upmarket and well-respected Italian restaurant in central Muggle London. Molly had agreed to look after the children and would arrive at Heathmore half an hour prior to Severus picking Harry up.

As soon as his last class had finished Severus made his way back to his rooms, determined that nothing was going to ruin their evening. After all, he had planned this evening very carefully and was hoping that nothing was going to get in his way of what he wanted. He uttered the password to his chambers and walked into the suite of rooms, dumping the piles of essays that he was carrying on his desk. He then warded his door securely, followed by his floo connection ensuring that he wouldn’t be disturbed.

With that sorted he made his way through into his bedroom to stare at his options for what to wear that evening. He looked longingly at the section of his wardrobe given over to his teaching robes and his more formal dress robes. In particular, he looked at the robes that Harry had given him for Christmas that he had worn for the Ministry ball. Knowing what he was intending to do that evening, he would much rather have been wearing robes; he would have automatically felt more comfortable. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the more Muggle clothing that he had taken to wearing when he was at Heathmore with Harry and the children. 

He hated having to choose clothing; he had never been as self-absorbed or as vain as others such as Sirius Black or Lucius Malfoy and another of the reasons that he had always lived in black had been the fact that it was simple and needed no real thinking on his part. Determined to make this evening special for Harry, in addition to his formal black trousers he selected a silk shirt in a deep aubergine colour. He laid the two items on his bed along with a pair of black dragon hide boots and a black astrakhan coat with a raised pattern on the cuffs and collar.

Satisfied that he had made a suitable choice of clothing he made his way into the bathroom to shower and make himself ready. Other than his bedroom, his bathroom was his main indulgence in his quarters at Hogwarts. The bathroom was decked out in grey flecked black marble and silver fittings. Other than the sink and toilet there was a huge claw-footed bathtub and a walk-in shower, both of which were big enough for two people. Deciding that he had the time and that he needed the indulgence of a long soak in order to calm his nerves, he started to run the water for the huge bath adding relaxing oils as he did so. The hot water helped to soothe his nerves somewhat and he relaxed as he washed his hair. Contrary to the thoughts of many students he did wash his hair; it was just negated by the fact that he was a potions master and spent the majority of his waking hours brewing.

All of a sudden he realised that he had spent much longer in the bath than he had intended and that it must be coming close to the time that he was supposed to be at Heathmore in order to pick up Harry. Wandlessly casting a “Tempus” charm he swore as he realised that he had to pick Harry up twenty-five minutes and it was going to take fifteen of those precious minutes to cross the grounds of the castle in order to reach the apparition point just outside of the Hogwarts gates. Hurriedly he got out of the bath and towelled himself dry before casting a drying charm on his hair and dressing in the clothes that he had laid out on the bed. Looking in his mirror, he was satisfied that he was well dressed for the evening and, upon consideration, decided to leave his hair loose rather than tied back as was normally his wont. Snatching up a muggle wallet with his exchanged money and slipped it into the pocket of his trousers. He ensured that his wand was firmly secure in its holster before he swept out of his rooms and down to the school gates.

***

At the same time Severus was getting himself ready for their date, Harry was running himself ragged trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. Much to his relief, Molly Weasley was almost an hour early and took pity on him, helping him to find something to wear. The children had been positive angels and had made no fuss about going to bed slightly earlier than normal. All of them were in bed and, if not asleep, were well on their way by the time that Molly arrived. Molly smiled at the sight that greeted her upon her arrival at Heathmore. Dobby had shown her up to Harry’s suite of rooms and she had been greeted by the sight of Harry pacing up and down in front of his wardrobe wearing just a towel, his hair still dripping wet.

“Harry?”

“Molly? Oh thank Merlin you’re here. I have no idea what to wear. Sev hasn’t told me where we’re going or anything. All I know is that we’re going to a restaurant in Muggle London and that I need to dress smartly.”

Molly took a seat on the bed and cast a drying and then a straightening charm on Harry’s hair so that it didn’t look like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards in the rain. “Why are you going into Muggle London and not into Diagon Alley? There are plenty of fancy restaurants there.”

Harry grimaced as he surveyed his wardrobe. “Hmm? Oh, we’re not going into Diagon Alley after the disaster that was the Ministry ball. You know everyone still thinks that I should marry a nice witch and live in a fancy house with hundreds of house-elves. Regardless of how much Sev did in the war, and how much he helped defeat Voldemort, there are a lot of people who still see him as a Death-Eater and don’t like the fact that we’re in a relationship. We decided that it would be much less stress for the both of us if we simply went into Muggle London. At least no-one there knows who we are.”

Molly nodded her head. “Very sensible that is too. What’s the problem then? Why all the pacing?”

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. “We’re going into Muggle London Molly! That means I have to find something to wear that doesn’t make me look completely hideous. In some ways it would be easier if we were going to Diagon Alley; at least then I could wear the robes that Sev got me for Christmas rather than thinking of something.”

Molly tutted loudly and shook her head before making her way to the closet and pushing Harry out of the way. “Men! You’re all the same. Harry, you could wear a bin-bag and Severus would still think that you were the most attractive person in the whole of the wizarding world.”

Harry blushed brightly. “You’re biased; you have to say things like that. Having said that I do want to look gorgeous for him.” He blushed even brighter. “I can’t believe I just said that to you. Please, just help me find something to wear. Sev will be here to pick me up in half an hour.”

The red-haired Weasley matriarch simply laughed at the young man and started rummaging through his wardrobe. She perused several items of clothing before pulling out several items that looked as though they had been hidden at the back of the wardrobe. Harry stared in shock as she threw a pair of leather trousers at him followed by a finely-woven white cotton shirt that was to be tucked into the waistband of the leather pants. 

Molly smiled slyly as she heard Harry murmur under his breath. “I can’t believe my pseudo-mother is telling me to wear a pair of leather trousers on a date with my lover who was in the same year as my parents. This is so wrong.”

Harry shook his head before he pulled on a pair of black dragon-hide boots and stood up straight.

“Well, what do you think Molly?” He held his arms out and spun around to let her see him from every single angle.

The witch looked at him speculatively before she came forward and started fussing with his outfit. She fiddled with his shirt where it was tucked into his trousers before opening several buttons at the collar and rolling up the shirt sleeves slightly. Harry went to tie his hair back but the witch batted his hands out of the way.

“Leave it down; it looks much better that way.”

Harry looked hesitant but finally agreed. He slipped his muggle wallet into the pocket of his velvety jacket, having realised that his trousers were so skin-tight that he couldn’t fit his wallet into the back pocket. Upon this realisation he completely panicked and turned, intending to go and change once more. Before he could do so, the doorbell rang and he heard Dobby go and answer it.

Within seconds, the house-elf was in front of him. “Master Severus is here Master Harry. He says he is picking you up. Dobby has shown him into the sitting room.”

Harry smiled, although it was a little strained. “Thank you Dobby. If you could tell Severus that I will be down in a minute.”

He waited for the elf to disappear again before turning to Molly in confusion. “Why would Sev apparate to the boundaries of the Manor and walk all the way through the grounds? Surely it would have been easier just to floo here or even apparate directly into the house. I mean, he’s keyed into the wards and everything.”

Molly smiled slyly. She had a very good idea as to why Severus had apparated to the outskirts of the manor and walked up to the doors. “Think about it Harry. I have a feeling that you know precisely why he did that. Severus is a very traditional man; he’s going to do these things properly. Now, go on. Shoo. He’s waiting for you.”

Harry blushed brightly and leaned forward, pecking the motherly figure on the cheek before making his way downstairs. “Thanks Molly. I don’t know what’s going to happen but if I end up staying out late or something then I’ll floo you.”

Molly smiled knowingly. “I have a feeling that you won’t be back at all tonight.” She had a feeling that she knew exactly what Severus was up to and if she was right, she would be welcoming another son into her family. “It’s no problem for me to stay the night, Arthur’s on the late shift anyway. Don’t worry about letting me know – you and Severus just go and enjoy yourselves.”

Rolling his eyes laughingly, Harry moved out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the sitting room where Severus was waiting for him. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he felt incredibly nervous about the evening to come. He felt that his heart was beating so loudly that other people could hear it. He paused just inside the doorway of the sitting room and felt his heart stop. He had never seen Severus dressed as he was and he couldn’t believe that the man would go to so much effort for him. Harry couldn’t believe just how attractive the older man looked when he wasn’t wearing all black, or when he was wearing completely Muggle clothing. He stood staring for several long minutes before the Slytherin turned around and noticed him.

“Harry!” At first he sounded pleased but then he looked slightly suspicious. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh! Erm….not that long?” He walked over to his lover. “It’s all your fault though. If you didn’t look so damn attractive then I wouldn’t have been staring.”

Harry smiled as two pink spots appeared on the high cheekbones. “Harry, will you stop saying things like that. You don’t have to flatter me. I know damn well that I’m not that great a catch – there are plenty of more attractive men out there. I have no idea why you chose me but I’m bloody thankful that you did.”

“We’re not going to go into this again.” Harry growled, sounding more like a baby kitten when compared to Severus’ own growl. “I think you’re gorgeous. I don’t care about all of the other men. I’m with you, I want to be with you and that isn’t going to change. Now, I hear you’re taking me out for dinner?”

Severus chuckled at Harry’s blatant changing of the subject. “I am taking you out for dinner. Although I think I’m going to have to make you a sign declaring you my property; you look positively delectable. Come on, we have reservations for eight and I don’t want us to be late.”

Harry smiled as his hand was encased in Severus’ huge hand as the older man tugged him out of the manor house to a point just outside the front door. Harry had just turned to Severus to ask where they were apparating to when he was tugged into Severus’ arms, so close to Severus that he was practically a part of him. Within minutes they had reappeared in London, apparating down a back alley so that they weren’t seen by anybody. Severus took Harry’s hand again, tugging him out of the alley and into a quiet courtyard featuring lots of classy but not showy clothes shops and restaurants. Harry looked around with wide eyes, trying to take it all in, before realising that Severus was leading them to a tiny Italian restaurant tucked in the far corner behind a decorative fountain. 

As they walked in the door Harry was captivated by the atmosphere and the interior of the restaurant. The whole place was decked out in creams, umbers and siennas set off by the warm wood that the tables and chairs were made of. There were several tables and chairs set around what appeared to be a dance floor but the majority of the interior was given over to small booths that kept everything private. The restaurant was already quite busy and to Harry’s delight he saw that there were several other couples that were of the same sex. He simply cuddled into Severus’ side as the maitre d’ came up to them with a couple of menus.

“Did you have reservations gentlemen?”

Harry simply looked up at Severus, not completely surprised when the older man answered in the affirmative. “Yes, under the name Snape. A table for two.” Harry couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at the thought of being referred to as a Snape. The idea of being Severus’ husband was one that he positively adored, although he shook it off and turned his attention back to the man in front of them.

The waiter checked the book of reservations and nodded before leading the duo to a booth towards the back of the restaurant to both men’s delight. Although they knew that they were almost completely safe from anybody in the wizarding world who had ventured into Muggle London, they were still grateful for the extra privacy. Harry engrossed himself in the menu fairly quickly and missed Severus placing their drinks order. He looked up in shock at the sound of a champagne cork popping to see the bubbling drink being poured into two elegant flutes before being placed in a bucket just to the side of their table. He raised an eyebrow at Severus.

“Champagne?”

Severus raised an eyebrow back. “Indeed. Is it a problem if we have champagne to drink? After all, are we not celebrating Valentine’s Day?”

Harry nodded his agreement before he giggled slightly. “I was just thinking; your students would have a heart attack or an aneurysm if they thought of you celebrating Valentine’s Day.”

Severus scowled slightly but, as always, whenever he was with Harry the scowl didn’t last long. Smiling at Harry again, he turned his attention to the menu, not really reading it as he was too focused on Harry. When the waiter came to take their order, as Harry ordered for himself Severus scanned the menu and simply picked the first starter and main course that took his eye. He knew that Harry was slightly suspicious and that did nothing but increase his nervousness. Somehow he managed to make it through the starter, making small talk about his classes and Harry’s day with the younger children. Finally, when their empty starter plates had been cleared away and they were waiting for their main courses he gathered his courage. He paid no attention to the musicians who had set up in a corner overlooking the dance floor and started to play what sounded distinctly like a love song in Italian. Looking incredibly nervous, he reached his hand into his right hand pocket and cleared his throat. Harry looked up at him immediately, looking concerned.

“Severus? Are you ok? What’s the matter? Not that this hasn’t been lovely, but you haven’t seemed yourself tonight.” Harry reached across the table to take hold of Severus’ hand.

Severus smiled briefly and brought Harry’s hand up and pressed it to his lips before releasing it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and moved to the side of the table before he knelt down on one leg. He withdrew his hand from his pocket and brought out a small, black velvet jewellery box. As Harry’s eyes widened, Severus opened the lid to reveal a gorgeous white gold band set with a sparkling diamond and engraving on the inside of the band. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus hushed him quickly.

“Please Harry….let me say this. I never believed that I would ever get the opportunity to say this to you. Even if I had had the opportunity, I never thought that you would hear me out long enough. After everything I’ve done in my life, after joining Voldemort and everything I did whilst I was a Death-Eater, I never dared to hope that I would find someone to share my life with, let alone someone that I would want to marry. Then I met you. I spent so long hating you because of who your father and your godfather were but then I got to know you, the real you and I fell head over heels. I couldn’t believe it when you remained in touch with me, even after you left the wizarding world.”

_Sento nell'aria profumo di te_  
Piccoli sogni vissuti con me  
Ora lo so, non voglio perderti  
Quella dolcezza così senza età  
La tua bellezza rivali non ha  
Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te 

Here, Harry made another abortive attempt to reach for the older man and say something. “Sev…”

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

“I was even more overjoyed when you said that you loved me as well over Christmas. I had dreamed but never dared to believe that you would love me in the way that I love you. What I’m trying to say, in an incredibly roundabout manner and sounding increasingly more like a Hufflepuff, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and what I want to know is….Will you marry me?”

_Dimmi che tu già il futuro lo sai_  
Dimmi che questo non finirà mai  
Senza di te non voglio esistere 

Despite the shock that the notoriously restrained Head of Slytherin had just proposed to him in the middle of a packed Muggle restaurant, Harry didn’t hesitate before giving his answer. In fact, he was already nodding, tears running down his face as he answered.

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

“Yes….oh yes. A hundred times yes. I will marry you Severus Snape. I love you more than anything.”

_Non devo dirtelo, ormai gia lo sai  
Che morirei, senza di te _

His smile was threatening to take over his whole face as Severus slid the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand before he knelt up and, taking Harry’s face in his hands, kissed him full on the lips in a heart-stoppingly tender kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss, even as tears of joy slid down his face. 

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, farò  
tutto quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

Neither wanted to say anything to ruin the moment but they were interrupted nevertheless by the arrival of their main course. Neither man could taste what they ate. As far as they were concerned, they could have been eating dog food. They were both simply alive with joy and contentment at the thought of their future together. Once they had finished, Severus had another first in store for Harry and took his hand and led him to the dance floor where numerous couples were already dancing. The song was played once more as the two men danced, completely and utterly content. 

For his part, Harry couldn’t stop staring at the ring that now graced his finger, where it rested on Severus’ shoulder. Smiling happily, he snuggled closer to Severus, burying his face in the crook of Severus’ neck and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

After several songs had passed the two men returned to their table where they ordered desserts. Severus groaned as Harry tempted him by eating a gooey chocolate cake with tonnes of cream and melted chocolate that involved lots of licking either his lips or his spoon or a combination of both. Just the sight of Harry’s small pink tongue had Severus’ trousers tightening rapidly, and he groaned in arousal, causing Harry to look at him sharply.

“Sev? Are you okay?” Harry asked in concern.

“Merlin Harry, you’re a minx. You have no idea what you’re doing to me licking up all that chocolate.”

Harry still looked confused before he caught on to what Severus was saying. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“You don’t have to apologise Harry. It’s not your fault that you have the ability to turn me on without doing anything.”

Harry blushed, before looking up at Severus through dark eyelashes almost seductively. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you later. Do you have to go back to Hogwarts tonight?”

Severus’ onyx eyes widened momentarily and lust flashed through them. “No I don’t have to go back to Hogwarts tonight. Sinistra’s looking after my Slytherin’s tonight and she won’t have any objections about looking after them until the morning. What about the children though?”

“Molly’s with them. She knew that something was up tonight. She said that she wasn’t expecting me back tonight and that she would stay with the children for as long I as needed her to.”

Severus smiled. “In that case, shall we leave? I’d like the opportunity to spend a night with you away from Hogwarts or Heathmore. What do you say?”

Harry nodded and before he knew it, Severus had paid the bill and they were leaving the restaurant. Once outside, Severus took Harry’s hand in his and the two were soon walking the streets of London. Harry snuggled up to Severus, enjoying the opportunity to do so in public without being hounded by press or simple bystanders. It took him a while to realise that they weren’t simply wandering the streets of London without an agenda; they were going somewhere that Severus knew the precise destination of. After a forty-five minute walk they turned into another small courtyard that led up to a Regency house that had been turned into a small hotel. Just before they entered the building, Severus turned back to Harry.

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to; I’m more than happy to take you back to Heathmore if that’s what you want.

Harry mock-glared at the Slytherin. “Don’t be ridiculous Severus. Of course I want to spend the night with you. It’s Valentine’s Day – of course I’m going to want to spend it with my lover.” He looked up at Severus, light dawning in verdant green eyes. “You’ve already booked this as well haven’t you? You were hoping that I would agree to come.”

Severus assumed a haughty expression. “Of course I booked this as well. I’m a Slytherin Harry, don’t you forget that. Not to mention I’m the head of Slytherin; I always get my way. Although I have to admit I reconsidered what could be conceived as my arrogance after the events at the Ministry. Thankfully, cancelling didn’t become a necessity. Come on, I’m not going to dither around here all night.”

The two men walked up the steps of the hotel, not feeling remotely nervous. Inside, Severus immediately wandered over to the receptionist in order to take care of the necessities so that they were booked in. Whilst Severus had been sorting out the formalities, Harry had wandered to the other side of the reception and was looking at the various photos and paintings that adorned the walls. As such, he was unable to hear the conversation that took place.

“Good evening sir. How can I help you this evening?”

“Good evening madam. I believe that I made a reservation for two under the name of Snape.”

The receptionist tapped away at the computer in front of her for a couple of minutes. “Ah yes, Mr Severus Snape. A double room for one night.” At Severus’ confirmation she pushed a button and several pages started printing. She picked them up and placed them on top of the desk. “You’ve already paid sir so if you could just sign these two forms, I’ll give you your room key.”

Severus did so and passed both the sheets of paper back to the lady who checked them over, nodded and then turned to select a key from a large board behind the desk.

“Here’s your key sir. You’ll be in the Master’s Suite tonight. As its Valentine’s Day there’s a complimentary bottle of champagne and our ‘Lover’s Special’ waiting for you in the room. We hope that you have a pleasant stay with us tonight.”

Severus nodded, his mind already wondering what the ‘Lover’s Special’ was. “Thank you. Might I ask; where is the Master’s Suite?”

The young woman blushed. “Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s only my first week working here – I’m still getting the hang of things. If you go up the stairs to the first floor, turn right at the top of the stairs and it’s the first room on your left. There is a sign to the side of the door, saying that it’s the Master’s Suite. I hope you and your husband enjoy your evening.”

Severus smiled. “He’s not my husband. Not yet anyway. Thank you, I’m sure we will enjoy our stay.”

He nodded his head at the young woman and made his way over to Harry. “Love? Are you ready to go and see our room?”

Harry nodded eagerly, leaning into the arm that wrapped around his shoulders as they walked up the stairs to where the young receptionist had told them that their room would be. They found the Master’s Suite without any problems and Severus used the key to open the door, stepping back so that Harry could enter first. He almost walked straight into the younger man as he stopped virtually inside the door.

“Harry? Is there a problem? Why have you stopped just inside the door?”

He was dreading the thought that something was wrong and that Harry hated the room. Therefore, he was completely unprepared for Harry to fling himself into his arms, peppering his skin with kisses.

“Oh Sev, it’s wonderful. I love it. Wherever did you get the idea from? You’re turning into a real romantic.” He teased, as he said the last sentence. 

Severus craned his neck to see around Harry and see what he was talking about. As soon as he could see the room properly he understood why Harry was so enraptured. The room was absolutely perfect. It was dominated by a huge four-poster bed, similar to those at Hogwarts and it was hung with rich ruby-red velvet curtains. The bed was made up in what appeared to be cream satin sheets and pillowcases under a ruby-red duvet embroidered in gold thread. There were gold, cream and red cushions strewn over the bed. The walls were cream and contrasted beautifully with the dark oak wood furniture. In addition to the bed, there was a wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and two chairs upholstered in the same colours as the bed.

Sat on top of the desk, Severus could see a tray that was obviously the ‘Lover’s Special’. There was a large ice bucket containing another bottle of champagne that just needed the cork to be popped. There was also a bowl of strawberries and cream along with a bowl of fancy chocolate truffles and another bowl of molten chocolate. Laid alongside the tray were two ribbon-entwined blood red roses. 

Severus smiled, now feeling rather smug with himself for his foresight. He had booked the hotel weeks ago; in fact he had booked it just after Christmas. One weekend, when he hadn’t had to chaperone the Hogsmeade trip, he had made the trip to London in order to scout out a possible hotel. At the end of an incredibly long and unsuccessful day he had finally wandered into The Courtyard and discovered The Regency. Hidden away in the secluded courtyard, it had seemed the perfect venue for Severus’ plans. For a while, following the disaster that was the aftermath of the Ministry ball, he had wondered whether he would need to cancel his booking but thankfully, he and Harry had managed to sort themselves out.

He pushed Harry further into the room so that he could shut the door behind them. Even though nobody was around at this point in time, he had no desire for people to watch Harry and himself. As he turned from shutting, and locking, the door he could see that Harry had taken a seat on the bed. He walked over to the desk and opened the champagne, pouring two glasses. He then walked over to the bed, levitating the tray and the bottle of champagne behind him. He handed one of the glasses to Harry and sat down on the bed next to him, directing the bottle of champagne onto the bedside table and the tray onto the bed. 

Harry took a sip of the bubbly alcohol, not really used to it but enjoying the taste of it. For some reason he also felt the need to drink in order to give him some Dutch courage. He looked up in interest and no little curiosity at the tray that was placed on the bed. With a wicked smirk at Severus and, going more on instinct rather than knowing what he was actually doing, he leaned over and snagged a strawberry out of the bowl. He took a bite of it before chasing it down with a swallow of champagne. He couldn’t believe the combination that it created and his eyes widened involuntarily. He took another bite of the strawberry and without thinking leant over to kiss Severus.

Severus immediately moaned at the taste of the combination of Harry, champagne and strawberries. He could also taste the lingering flavour of the chocolate from dinner and the taste was irresistible. When Harry pulled back, Severus followed, pressing him back into the bed so that he was lying down, completely at Severus’ mercy.

He was vaguely aware of the tray being levitated to the bedside table next to the bottle of champagne but then his attention was drawn away as Severus claimed his mouth gently. Harry arched up into the warm mouth as Severus’ hands made their way to the buttons on Harry’s shirt. Slowly, still lavishing attention on Harry’s mouth, Severus started to undo the buttons until he could pull the shirt out of the waist belt of the leather trousers and slide it off Harry’s shoulders. The vast expanse of skin that was revealed was just more skin for Severus to torture and play with. He was slowly making his way down Harry’s torso when he was suddenly flipped over, albeit with some difficulty, by Harry so that he was on top, straddling Severus’ hips. The younger man smirked slightly.

“It’s not fair if you have all the fun.” Harry then proceeded to slowly unbutton Severus’ shirt, pressing soft kisses to every patch of skin that was revealed. When they had first gotten together Severus had been incredibly conscious of the scars that covered his body as well as the pale-grey outline of the Dark Mark that remained on his left forearm. Even after two months together, he was still slightly embarrassed each time he and Harry slept together, which admittedly was fairly often as the two of them were completely insatiable and incapable of keeping their hands off each other.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Harry felt that there was no shame in the scars that decorated Severus’ body. As far as he was concerned, the scars were simply proof of what Severus had gone through and survived, not necessarily unscathed, but had survived nonetheless. He hadn’t realised prior to this evening that Severus hated his scars but as soon as Severus’ shirt was removed from his torso the older man averted his eyes as Harry stared down at him. Knowing that Severus wouldn’t actually say anything Harry set about proving that the silvery marks made no difference to him with his lips and tongue.

He pushed Severus back onto the cushions and took his time, pressing soft kisses and nips to every single scar. Severus couldn’t believe the attention that Harry was bestowing on the things that he had always hated. However, he couldn’t remain still when Harry turned his attention to the now faded Dark Mark. He squirmed as Harry started to trace the grey serpent and skull mark with his tongue.

“Harry, no. Stop, please. You shouldn’t.”

Harry stopped tracing the mark with his tongue and looked Severus straight in the eyes, although his fingers never stopped tracing the tattoo. “Why? Why do you want me to stop?”

Severus didn’t say anything; he didn’t know what to say. Instead he simply averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. As he did this, Harry knew that it was up to him to say what the Slytherin was thinking.

“You’re embarrassed about your scars and you’re even more embarrassed about the Dark Mark but I don’t care Sev. I truly don’t. You forget that I had Voldemort in my head for years. I saw everything that he did to you and everything that you were forced to do. None of it was your fault. All that these scars prove is how strong you are and how much you’ve endured and come through the other side.” Here Harry pressed a kiss to one particularly jagged scar above Severus’ heart before he spoke again. “Besides, I think they make you look really sexy. It makes you look like a battle-hardened warrior. When are you going to get it into that incredibly stubborn brain of yours that I love you for you? I love you, I’ve loved you for years and that’s never going to change. I never would have agreed to marry you if I didn’t love you.”

Here Severus sat up so that Harry was straddling his lap and he brought his arms around the ex-Gryffindor so that he was cradled in Severus’ lap. Onyx eyes were distinctly moist as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s upturned lips.

“As ridiculous as it sounds, I love your snarky personality, I love that wicked tongue of yours. I love you because you are who you are. The fact that you have an insanely sexy body just adds to the complete package. Have you got the hint yet?”

Severus gave a choked laugh and gave Harry a short but passionate kiss. “I think I have love. What you have to understand is that all of this is new to me. I’ve had several flings before, primarily whilst I was still a student but I’ve never had anything like this before. I know that you love me and I love you but it’s still going to take some getting used to that you’ve chosen to be with me and not with the nubile young men that would happily be with you.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by first a finger and then Severus’ lips. “Hush. I know that you want me and you don’t want them. I was just saying. Now, I think it’s time that we finally celebrate our engagement. What do you say?”

Harry smiled seductively and shifted himself off Severus’ lap. He proceeded to lay back against the cushions and pillows, his creamy skin making a positively delectable contrast to the rich red covers.

“I’d say I’m all yours love. Do with me what you will.”

As his body was covered by Severus’ he arched up into the contact, knowing that their celebration was only just beginning.

Severus started slowly, torturing Harry with lips and tongue as he traced Harry’s entire body, practically worshipping it. Not wanting to have his process halted later, he divested both Harry and himself of their trousers, shoes and underwear. Harry was writhing before Severus had gone anywhere his cock and begging for release. Determined that he wasn’t going to come until he was buried within Harry, Severus thoroughly but quickly stretched and prepared Harry before he lubricated his cock and slid into the younger man. He paused to allow Harry to adjust to the sensation and only started moving when Harry shifted his hips slightly. Not wanting to rush things he slowly started thrusting in and out, knowing the precise moment that he hit Harry’s prostate when the younger man’s face contorted in pleasure. Despite Harry’s attempts to move things along, he continued with his slow pace, wanting to make this first time special. When he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer he leaned down to capture Harry’s mouth, swallowing the moans and gasps that were escaping as he brought his hand in between their bodies to take hold of Harry’s cock. Within minutes Harry was coming, taking Severus over the edge with him. Severus slumped over Harry’s body before slipping out of him and casting a wandless cleaning spell. Harry just cuddled into Severus, with the feeling that the evening was far from over.

Several minutes later, Harry stood, needing to make a trip to the bathroom what with the alcohol they had consumed during their dinner. For once, comfortable in Severus’ and feeling completely unself-conscious Harry simply got out of the bed and, not bothering to put on any clothes, made his way from the bed to the bathroom, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Severus turned on his side so that he could watch Harry. The simple sight of Harry walking reawakened Severus’ interest and when Harry appeared in the doorway his eyes brightened with lust at the sight of Severus lying in bed, one long-fingered hand gently stroking his erection. Harry whimpered softly before he started back towards the bed. Slowly, he crawled across the bed so that he was once again straddling Severus’ hips and leaned down to kiss the thin lips, rubbing back against the hard length that ran along the cleft of his arse as he did so. Severus groaned and clamped his hands onto Harry’s hips in an attempt to stop him moving and tormenting his older fiancé so much. Harry pouted and instead, reached behind him and grasped Severus’ cock in his hand, steadying it slightly. He raised himself onto his knees and Severus’ eyes widened, having realised Harry’s intentions. 

“Harry, what are you doing?”

He moaned as the head of his cock slipped inside Harry’s entrance, giving the older man a very good idea of what Harry was doing. Taking his time, Harry slowly inched down Severus’ cock, sheathing the older man in his body. Finally, when Harry’s arse was pressed against Severus’ groin he opened his eyes, which had slid shut, revealing pupils that had blown so much there was only a thin rim of green showing and smirked. He tensed the muscles in his thighs and slowly started to move himself up and down, riding Severus’ cock. The older man let his head drop backwards onto the pillows, not able to believe what Harry was doing. He wasn’t sure if Harry remembered that this particular act was one of his favourites in the book of graphic fantasies featuring Harry. It wasn’t long before the speed Harry was moving at wasn’t fast enough for Severus and so he used his grip on Harry as leverage. Each time Harry moved downwards, Severus thrust upwards causing delicious sounds to escape Harry’s mouth. The sensations were too much and they were both climaxing; Severus into Harry and Harry onto Severus’ hand and stomach. The Gryffindor slumped over Severus’ chest, not bothering to life himself off Severus’ cock and was dozing within minutes.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he dozed for but he woke up to feel something sticky being trailed all over his skin. The second thing that he noticed was that Severus was no longer embedded within him. Instead, he was sat down by Harry’s hip, a predatory grin on his face and what looked to be the bowl of chocolate. Chocolate. That was the sticky stuff covering his body.

“Sev?”

“This is payback for you teasing me with that chocolate pudding earlier. I’m going to smear this chocolate all over you and lick it off inch by inch.”

Harry’s only response was a whimper as Severus started his revenge.

Several hours later, Harry and Severus sank into the huge bathtub with a sigh of relief. Their experimentation with the chocolate had left both men sticky, with smears of the sweet substance all over their body and in places that they couldn’t remember putting it. To their delight, they had discovered that the bathtub was big enough for both of them and had started to run the steaming hot water, adding the various oils that were left at the side of the tub leaving the water slick and sweet-smelling. Severus had brought the remains of the champagne with him and both men felt rather decadent, lounging in the tub with glasses of the fizzy alcohol. As soon as they had entered the water, Severus had sat with his back to the side of the tub and pulled Harry back in the space between his legs so that Harry’s back was pressed up against Severus’ chest. By this point the frantic lust that had driven their first few coupling had disappeared and after their encounters with the chocolate they were completely satiated. Instead, they were simply content to be in contact with each other. It was simply the feeling of being held and holding someone close. Harry leaned his head back onto Severus’ shoulder as the other man kissed his temple and reciprocated with a kiss to the underside of Severus’ jaw.

“Love?”

“Hmm?” Harry was starting to doze as a result of the combination of the warm bath water and the feeling of Severus’ arms around him.

“Do you want to talk about the wedding now?” Severus sounded slightly nervous, as though he was still struggling with the concept that Harry had agreed to marry him.

“Mmm-hmm. What do you want to discuss?”

“Are we going to tell people about our engagement and impending marriage?”

Harry nodded. “Of course we’re going to tell people. After all, I am going to become a Snape.”

He was summarily spun around and hauled up against Severus’ chest, so that he was sprawled over the Slytherin’s lap. “What do you mean you’re going to become a Snape? Why would you want to give up the Potter name – one that is respected throughout the wizarding world and take mine? The Snape name is tainted; I was a Death-Eater Harry. Why would you want to take my name?”

Harry smiled, tracing one high cheekbone with delicate fingers. “Why wouldn’t I want to take your name Severus? I’ve agreed to marry you. I love you. You’re the older partner in the relationship and besides, you’re the one who proposed to me. Besides,” here he gave the cheeky grin that Severus had dreaded so much as a teacher. “Maybe the fact that I’m taking the Snape name will help it somewhat. I mean, I don’t want to give up the Potter name completely, what with me being the last of the line but I want to take yours as well. I was thinking about both....what do you think to Potter-Snape?”

Severus chuckled. He couldn’t help it. He was amazed that Harry was willing risk controversy by taking the Slytherins name. Family names were very important in the wizarding world. “Alright brat, I suppose I’ll let you take my name.”

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Severus’ lips and snuggling into his side. “So, what else did you want to talk about?”

“Who are we going to tell and when are we going to tell them?”

Harry thought about it carefully. “Well, the children are the most important people I think. As soon as we’ve told them then we can tell other people. I mean, you’ll want to tell most of the other professors or at least Albus and Minerva and Draco as well. I’m going to want to tell Molly.”

Severus nodded. “That’s settled then. We’ll tell the children and then we’ll tell family and friends. As for a date, are the summer holidays too soon?”

Harry gaped at the older man. “The summer holidays? You really don’t want to wait do you?” He stopped talking as Severus’ face looked worried. “The summer holidays sound wonderful.”

Severus smiled. “Okay, final question before you fall asleep. You sound as if you’re about to drop off any minute. Where do you want to get married? I mean, ideally it would be somewhere where we wouldn’t be at risk from the likes of that bloody Rita Skeeter and any other nosy reporters and photographers. Let’s face it; you’re even hotter property in the wizarding world despite having disappeared for four years. There’s also the fact that, after that little demonstration at the Ministry ball, if news of our venue somehow became public, we would be in for a lot more trouble than we had at the ball.”

There was a non-committal sound from Harry and when Severus looked down he could see that the younger man was dozing already against his shoulder. He couldn’t help the indulgent smile that spread over his face. “Okay, maybe we won’t discuss a venue for the wedding tonight.”

“Wha’ ‘bout Heathmore?” Came the slurred response from in the region of his shoulder causing him to look down suddenly.

“Heathmore? Would you mind having the wedding at Heathmore?”

Harry rubbed his face against Severus’ shoulder and pried his eyes open. “No I wouldn’t mind having the wedding at Heathmore. We both love it there. It’s strongly warded. The only people who can get through the wards are those that we’ve agreed to allow in and the only people that we’d want there anyway. Therefore, we shouldn’t have any problems with rogue paparazzi.”

Harry was now beyond his capabilities and cuddled closer into Severus’ body, closing his eyes with a happy sigh. Severus smiled, knowing that he was going to have to get Harry out of the bath and into the bed. He flicked his wrist and banished the champagne flutes and bottle back to the bedroom before he swung Harry around so that he was sat completely in Severus’ lap. From there he was able to stand up with Harry in his arms. A murmured charm had them both dry and they were in the bed, underneath the covers within minutes. Within minutes, Severus was asleep like Harry, both of them wrapped around each other like vine on a trellis.

***

The next morning, Harry crept back into Heathmore house at just after six am. Although neither man had wanted to get up, Severus had had to return to Hogwarts so that he was present in the Great Hall for breakfast and also because he had a class to teach during the first period. Harry also knew that he had to keep up appearances with the younger children. Although they knew that Uncle Harry and Uncle Severus weren’t just friends anymore they were still too young to fully understand the relationship between the two of them. As such, both men felt that they would try to keep things as simple as possible for them. They knew that they still had to work out how to tell the children about their engagement, especially as they were intending on getting married as soon as the school year finished, but for the time being they weren’t going to say anything. 

To his relief, Harry managed to make it up to his bedroom so that he could shower and change before he came back down to the kitchen. They had showered that morning at the hotel but they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other and had decided that they had enough time for a quickie, thus negating the time spent in the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of worn jeans and an old Gryffindor quidditch jersey and just pulled his still damp hair back into a loose ponytail. As he walked through the corridors, he was highly relieved that it appeared that the children were all still asleep and he kept his fingers crossed that no-one had noticed that he hadn’t returned until that morning.

All was going well until he walked into the kitchen and saw that Molly was sat there already, a cup of tea in her hands. He groaned inaudibly at the speculative gleam in her eyes and he knew that he wasn’t going to escape without giving her all the details of last night. Well, maybe not all the details he amended, thinking back to the previous night and everything that he and Severus had gotten up to. He would never have guessed that the man was such a romantic or such a sensualist. He knew that the man was passionate, but the previous night had taken their relationship to an all new level. Harry found himself getting hot as he thought that that had just been the night of their engagement. What would the wedding night be like?

“So, late night Harry?” Molly asked with a grin.

Harry simply collapsed into a chair and gratefully accepted the mug of tea that Dobby handed him. “You know it was Molly. You don’t have to play at being naive. You know perfectly well that I’ve only just walked back in.”

The woman squealed in delight, not sounding at all like a woman who’d given birth to seven children and who was already a grandma. “Was I right? Did Severus propose?”

Harry tried not to give anything away but it didn’t work. Within seconds, a huge grin was splitting his face. He nodded vigorously. “Yes, Severus proposed. And yes, I accepted.”

It took less than half a minute before Harry was swamped in a huge hug from Molly and he laughed in delight, hugging her back just as tightly. 

“Ooh, let me see the ring. He did give you a ring didn’t he? He’s such a traditionalist, he must have given you a ring.”

Harry laughed and held out his hand. “Yes he gave me a ring. I couldn’t believe it. It’s absolutely gorgeous though isn’t it?”

Molly oooh-ed and aah-ed over the ring, commenting on how gorgeous it was and how Severus had such good taste. Finally she sat down next to him, her facial expression reminding him slightly painfully of Hermione when she had just discovered a new book.

“I want all of the details. Now. I knew that the two of you were perfect for each other. I’ve been waiting for him to do this since Christmas.”

“What?!” Harry was completely gobsmacked. “You’ve been waiting for Sev to propose since Christmas. I thought you didn’t know anything about all of this before you came on Christmas Day.”

Molly smiled indulgently. “I thought that Severus told you all of this. Poppy and myself were there when Holly came to get Severus on the day that term ended. I was here on and off all the time that you were ill when Severus was nursing you almost twenty-four seven. It was at that point that I realised Severus was in love with you. It was written across his face. I sat him down at this table and I forced him to tell me what was going on. He told me everything. I believe his complaint was that he sounded ‘like a love-struck Hufflepuff’. He sounded absolutely horrified at the concept. All things aside, it’s obvious when the two of you are together that you’re in love with each other. Simply ignore what everybody else thinks; if it makes you happy and if it makes him happy then that is all that matters.”

Harry smiled at the Weasley matriarch gratefully. “Thanks Molly. I really appreciate that.”

The woman smiled back and patted Harry’s hand before she regained the scary look that showed she was hungry for gossip. “Now, I want to hear all about last night. Where did he take you? How did he propose?”

Harry smiled and settled in to spend a fair while indulging the woman and giving her as many details of the previous night that he felt comfortable revealing. “Well, we went to a little Italian restaurant somewhere in London. It was in a little courtyard with lots of other shops and restaurants. It wasn’t commercial though – they were all really nice places. Erm, the restaurant was full and it was all done out in creams and browns. Severus ordered champagne and we had our starters and then while we were waiting for our main course Severus looked really nervous and started fiddling with something in his pocket. He got down on one knee and produced the ring in a little velvet box. There was some Italian song playing in the background and he proposed.”

“What did he say?” Molly was almost over-eager for details and prodded Harry as he refused to say anything.

“Oh no. I’m not going to tell you anything more. I’m especially not going to tell you anything about the proposal itself. All you need to know is that Severus proposed, it was very romantic and I said yes immediately.”

Molly nodded. “Okay, I’m sorry for pushing. I can understand why you don’t want to say anything else. I suppose that I would find it hard to believe that Severus was such a romantic if I hadn’t seen the evidence first hand. So, Severus proposed, you accepted and then I’m assuming you carried on with dinner. So, where were you last night? You obviously weren’t here. Did you go back to Hogwarts with Severus?”

She smiled to herself as she saw the dreamy expression that swept across Harry’s face. “No, we didn’t go back to Hogwarts. Severus had it all planned out. He had booked a suite in a little hotel called The Regency. It’s in a courtyard somewhere in London. I wasn’t really paying attention. And that is all you’re going to know.”

He knew that he was 100% certain that Molly wouldn’t find out any more information from him. After all, Severus was still trying to maintain his reputation as much as possible and there was only so much information that Harry felt comfortable at sharing.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone and get back to make Arthur’s breakfast. I just have a couple more questions. When is the wedding going to be, when are you going to tell the children and where are you going to get married?”

“Surprisingly enough, those are the only things that we have decided at this point in time. Severus is going to get permission from Minerva for the oldest four to come home for the weekend. Severus will come with them and we will tell the children all together. We’re going to get married in the summer, as soon as the school year has finished and in all probability we think that we’ll get married here. It won’t be a big ceremony anyway.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Now, I’m going to be off. If you need any help with anything just give me a call dear. I’ll leave you in peace....at least until the children wake up.”

Harry stood up as Molly made her way over to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder as she did so. However, before she threw the powder into the fireplace she spun around and flung her arms around Harry.

“Oh Harry, I’m so pleased for you. Congratulations! Both you and Severus deserve every happiness considering everything the two of you have been through. I have no doubt that the two of you will be incredibly happy together.”

**Authors Note: I know that I don’t normally use song lyrics in my fics but I couldn’t resist these. They fitted so well into this chapter and the next….I just had to include them. The song is Per Te by an amazing singer called Josh Groban. Me and my friends have always described his voice in the same way that we describe Alan Rickman’s – either as a bedroom voice or like molten chocolate. I’ve also included the English translation of the words below. As always, I hope you’ve enjoyed this and that you all review!! Belle**

I smell in the air the scent of you  
Little dreams had lived with me  
Now I know, I don’t wanna lose you  
That sweetness which has no age  
Your beauty has no rivals  
My heart wants only you 

For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll have  
Hundreds days of happiness  
Hundreds nights of serenity  
I’ll do what you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always anywhere you go  
I’ll give all the love I feel for you 

Tell me that you know the future, yet  
Tell me that this is not gonna change  
Without you I don’t wanna exist 

For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll have  
Hundreds days of happiness  
Hundreds nights of serenity  
I’ll do what you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always anywher you go  
I’ll give all the love I feel for you 

I mustn’t say it to you, by now you know it   
That I would die without you 

For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll do  
Everything you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always anywhere you go  
I’ll give all the love I feel for you


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Ok, I’m so sorry that it’s taken me so long to update this – I’ve been completely caught up in my Masters work and writing various stories as presents. So...here’s my belated Christmas present for you all – the completion of Gaelic Blessing. This is the last official chapter and there is just an Epilogue to come which I will post later. I hope you like it and as always, please read and review. This is for my absolutely wonderful and lovely beta, Walking Through Shadows. Belle**

Despite Molly’s insistence that the two wizards follow tradition and not see each other until the start of the ceremony both Severus and Harry had refused; wanting to spend the night together instead. So, on the morning of their wedding they would, to their relief, wake up in each others arms which helped calm their nerves immeasurably. It was only when they had to shower and dress for the ceremony that they would separate, Severus making his way to what used to be his room before he and Harry started their relationship.

They had never discussed which bedroom they were going to use, it had just happened. Severus was just relieved that his Slytherin sensibilities weren’t going to be offended by the overwhelming sight of Gryffindor red and gold. They had even managed to steer clear of the Gryffindor colours for the wedding itself. Severus had even agreed, with some cajoling and bribing from Harry, to wear a colour other than black for the ceremony itself. When it came down to it, Severus didn’t actually know what he was wearing for the ceremony.

He had been rather preoccupied with his work at Hogwarts, preparing students for their end of year exams, marking said exams and ensuring that his fifth and seventh year students got through their OWLS and NEWTS respectively. As a result, Harry had arranged the whole ceremony himself with Molly Weasley in charge of the reception. Even Harry hadn’t had a clue about what was going to happen at the reception. The only thing that Severus had had to do was purchase the wedding rings for the ceremony. He had returned to the same Muggle jewellers in central London and purchased two identical white gold bands. He then had them engraved with both of their names and the date of their wedding. He realised that his actions would be viewed with great shock from people who claimed to know him. If he were honest he had never thought he would be in this position.

For Severus, one of the most important things was the fact that he could wake up each morning with Harry wrapped in his arms. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, except for Harry, it was possible that he enjoyed the kissing and simple holding and cuddling with Harry more than the sex. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t enjoy the sex. Oh no, he thought, remembering the previous night, the sex was very pleasurable indeed. That morning, the morning of their wedding, Severus was most unwilling to leave their bed. Molly had tried to insist that the two men sleep in separate rooms the previous night but both men had been adamant that they spend the night together. When Severus woke up, Harry was still asleep, spooned up against Severus’ chest looking incredibly content. It was hard for Severus to believe that at this time tomorrow they would be married and on their honeymoon. This was also the one other thing that Severus had organised. Harry had no clue where they would be going on their honeymoon.

Knowing that neither of them had ever really had a proper holiday with their awful childhoods, followed by Severus’ initiation into the Death-Eaters, the war and Harry’s seclusion at Heathmore, Severus had gone all out. So, he had booked them on a three week cruise around the Mediterranean. It was just going to be the two of them for the entire three weeks. Molly had agreed to look after the younger children and those that were already at Hogwarts were visiting school friends for the duration. Whilst the cruise itself was Muggle, the ports that they were staying in had magickal areas to them, much like Diagon and Knockturn Alley in London, and Severus had managed to find a cruise that stayed in several select ports for a number of days rather than trying to cram in as many places as possible. As Harry hadn’t got a clue as to their destination, Severus had had to pack their luggage, all of which was loaded into two medium sized carry-alls; there was a lot to be said for wizardspace and featherlight charms.

He was brought out of his musings as Harry started to stir in his arms, nuzzling against Severus’ neck as he did so. He couldn’t help but love the little things that Harry did; the endearing things like this. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, smiling as he grumbled good-naturedly. Neither man was truly a morning person although Severus was more inclined to wake up early than Harry. That being said, it was less than five minutes later that Severus felt a kiss being pressed to his jaw bone where it met his ear, the tell tale sign that Harry was awake. He pulled back slightly so that he could look down into sleep filled green eyes. He stroked his fingers against one prominent cheekbone before he leaned down to kiss the full lips, smiling as Harry hummed happily. As the kiss broke, Severus rolled over onto his back so that Harry was now sprawled over him, his head pillowed on Severus’ chest. They were content to simply lay there for several long minutes, just idly tracing patterns on bare skin. The silence was finally broken by Harry.

“Can you believe that in five hours we’ll be married? I’ll be a Snape!”

“Getting cold feet?” Severus kept his tone light but Harry could sense the hidden unease.

“Of course not! Why would I be getting cold feet? I love you.” There was a pause as Harry stilled his hands on Severus’ chest. “You’re not having second thoughts are you?” He asked sounding very young and more than a little hurt.

Severus hesitated, more in shock from the question than anything else, but that hesitation was enough for Harry to read the wrong message. Immediately he pulled back from Severus and tried to get out of the bed. By this point Severus had realised the problem and his arms shot out, wrapping around Harry like bands of steel and pulling him back into Severus’ chest. Harry struggled for all his worth.

“Dammit Sev. Let me go! If you don’t want to do this then I’m not going to stay here a minute longer. Get off me! Let me go Sev!”

Faced with a struggling Harry, Severus did the only thing that he could think of. Still with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry he rolled the younger man onto his back so that Severus was stretched out on top, pressing Harry down into the mattress. He then took control of Harry’s mouth in a domineering and possessive kiss, trying to show how he felt through his actions. He only released Harry when he no longer had any breath left in his lungs. As he pulled away, Harry’s eyes were shut and the younger man refused to open them, despite Severus’ coaxing.

“Harry, I’m going to talk to you even if you won’t look at me. Harry, we’re getting married in less than five hours; that isn’t going to work if you won’t look at me let alone talk to me. I didn’t hesitate because I’m having second thoughts about marrying you; that concept couldn’t be further from the truth.” Harry had opened his eyes half-way at this point and was watching Severus surreptitiously. “I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I would never have second thoughts about marrying you. I can’t wait to marry you. To be able to call you mine officially. Besides, I didn’t rearrange my dungeons or put up with Molly Weasley organising my wedding to back out at the last minute. You’re mine now Harry and that’s never going to change.”

Harry was now staring at him with wide-emerald eyes. “Yours?”

“Mine.” Severus all but growled. 

“You promise?” Harry still sounded very young and unsure.

“I promise.” Severus swore, meaning every word.

Harry leaned up and kissed his softly. “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Severus started to press soft kisses to Harry’s jaw and throat.

Harry contemplated making a token protest but decided against it; there were enough people in the house from the previous night to look after the children. So, putting all thoughts of the rest of the day out of his mind he happily surrendered himself to Severus’ ministrations, both of them completely relaxed and stress-free.

Just under three hours later it was a completely different story. The two men had eventually been dragged away from each other by their respective witnesses. Draco Malfoy was standing for Severus, as his godson and in lieu of Lucius, Severus’ best friend who had been killed by Voldemort. It was this that prompted Narcissa to help Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry’s witness was Remus Lupin, honourary godfather and the last remaining Marauder. Both men were to help Harry and Severus prepare for the ceremony.

Severus entered his old room with more than a hint of trepidation. Whilst Harry’s dress sense had improved dramatically since his removal from the Dursley’s, Severus was still slightly anxious. Draco seemed to pick up on this and grinned widely.

“You don’t need to worry about what you’re wearing Uncle Sev. Harry wasn’t completely sure so I went shopping with him. You’re safe; you won’t show up Slytherin House.”

Severus swatted him around the head but couldn’t hide his relief. “So?”

“So what Uncle Sev?” The blonde smiled innocently causing Severus to glare at him. Today was not a day where he could put up with Draco being obtuse; he could be worse than his father at times and Lucius had been bad enough.

“What is Harry wearing? For that matter, what am I wearing?”

Draco smiled smugly. “I can’t tell you what Harry’s wearing on pain of death but your clothes are laid out on the bed.” This sentence was accompanied by a pout.

Severus suppressed his smile, knowing that even after all these years Draco was still bitter that Harry was more powerful than him. He continued into his room, still slightly anxious as to what he was supposed to wear. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he saw that clothes laid out on the bed. There was an incredibly fine white shirt with black formal trousers and dragon hide boots. There was also a set of incredibly fine and expensive looking formal robes. They were in a rich royal blue that was almost iridescent in the light; shimmering from royal blue to a brighter shade and then through navy and almost to black. Along the hems were embroidered the traditional runic designs for health, happiness, prosperity and love that were woven into all marriage robes in the wizarding world.

Draco made his way over to stand next to his godfather, resting a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Harry did a good job. Come on, you need to go and get showered, then we’ll get you ready. There isn’t long until the ceremony.”

Severus nodded and made his way into the bathroom.

At the same time that Severus was anxiously wondering what clothes Harry had picked, Harry was hoping that the clothes he had picked were suitable. He was so preoccupied that he jumped like a startled rabbit when Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the older man to laugh.

“Relax Harry. Anyone would think that you were nervous!”

Harry shrugged the hand off irritably. “Of course I’m nervous! I’m getting married today, not going to a bloody picnic!” Harry looked contrite as Remus winced, his lycan senses being particularly sensitive due to it being his ‘time of the month’.   
“I’m sorry Remus, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Of course I’m nervous. In less than two hours I’m going to be Mr Harry Potter-Snape.”

Remus’ smile widened. “Any regrets?”

Harry shook his head violently. “None. Why would I have any regrets? I’m marrying the man I love.”

There was a pause as Harry fidgeted, wanting to ask something but was afraid to. “Remus? Do you think my parents would approve? Of me marrying Severus I mean. I know Sirius would have hated it and tried to stop it but what about mum and dad?”

Remus smiled sadly. “Yes, Sirius would have hated it at first as would have James no doubt but they would have come around eventually. Your mum would have seen to that. As for Lily, you have to remember that your mum and Severus were best friends for a long time, regardless of what happened between them. When it comes down to it, I am convinced that as long as you are happy then James, Lily and Sirius would be very happy for you. I’m very happy for you.”

He choked for breath as Harry hugged him tightly. 

“Thanks Remus.”

“It’s a pleasure cub. Now, let’s get you ready for this wedding. Where are your robes?”

“They’re at the back of the wardrobe under dad’s invisibility cloak and a notice-me-not charm. Sev’s been really nosy.”

Whilst Harry was speaking Remus had found and uncovered the robes and was staring at them in shock.

“White robes? You’re wearing white robes? Why?”  
Harry blushed. “Well, I spoke to Molly and Draco before I bought them and it just made sense. I mean, I’m the younger partner, Severus proposed to me, I’m the one taking his name. Besides,” here Harry blushed and started to mumble. “Sev’s the dominant partner and I was a virgin when we got together.”

Remus blushed as well, his sharpened senses having heard the words despite the mumbling. “Yes well, erm let’s get you ready. I’ll leave you to get changed and then I’ll braid your hair.”

The werewolf left the room, allowing Harry the privacy to get changed. Like Severus he wore a fine white shirt and black formal trousers with black dragon hide boots. He then took a deep breath and pulled his robes off the coat hanger. Cut in the same style as Severus’ the only difference in them was the colour; other than that they were identical down to the last rune. So, whilst Severus’ robes were an iridescent royal blue, Harry’s were a pure white with the runes embroidered in silver and gold. He couldn’t believe how he looked in the mirror and spent a long time just staring at himself and playing with his engagement ring. At some point Remus came in and helped him to braid his hair away from his face.

“There we go cub. You look very distinguished. I have the feeling that Severus won’t be able to keep his eyes off you. Speaking of which, we had better be going. Severus is already outside waiting for you.”

Severus hovered nervously at the front of the marquee, waiting for Harry to arrive for their ceremony. Just behind him to his right was his witness, Draco Malfoy, standing for Severus as Albus Dumbledore was conducting the ceremony for the two of them. To Severus’ delight, Harry and Draco had become closer in the last few months. The war had changed both of them and they were no longer the eleven year olds who had taken such a dislike to each other on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. On the other side of the aisle sat Remus Lupin who was going to stand as Harry’s witness as Harry’s closest friends had died four years ago in the battle against Hogwarts. 

The marquee in the grounds of Heathmore house was full with Harry’s wards, the Weasley family complete with spouses and children, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks and their son Teddy, Draco Malfoy with his girlfriend Astoria and the entire teaching staff of Hogwarts with the exception of Sybil Trelawney.

Severus shifted as he waited for Harry to arrive. All of this waiting around wasn’t doing anything for his patience. He heard the guests start to whisper excitedly as he assumed that Harry had arrived. He span around and felt his jaw drop. Here was the reason for all the whispering. Harry was walking towards him, an attractive flush across his cheeks, wearing pure white robes signalling that he was, in effect, the bride. Severus knew that he was gaping but he couldn’t help it; he couldn’t believe that this gorgeous young man was about to become his. He smiled as Harry finished his procession down the aisle, standing in front of him. His black eyes glittered as he reached out and took Harry’s hand in his and turned them to face Albus. The Headmaster, resplendent in his rich purple and gold star embellished robes, raised his hands and smiled, starting the ceremony.

“We have come together in celebration of the joining together of Severus Alexander Hades Snape and Harry James Potter. There are many things to say about bonding. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

Bonding is something to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Severus and Harry had come here today to be joined as one.

Harry, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, it is true.”

Albus smiled at the two of them. “Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...  
Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

Severus, I have not the right to bind thee to Harry, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.”

Severus gave a half smile. “It is my wish.”

“Harry, if it be your wish for Severus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger.” Harry’s hands were trembling slightly as he slid the white gold band onto Severus’ left ring finger. “Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Severus, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.”

“It is my wish.” Harry was slowly growing in confidence, as he realised that this was actually happening.

“Severus, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger.” Unlike Harry, Severus’ hands didn’t shake once as he slid an identical white gold band next to the engagement ring on Harry’s left ring finger. 

At this point Remus and Draco stepped forward as the witnesses and made a cut across both the palm of both men before clasping them together and binding their hands and wrists with a golden cord that was knotted tightly. With a nod to Albus, they both stepped back into their seats to allow the ceremony to continue.

“Severus, please commence with your vows.”

Severus nodded, finally looking nervous and cleared his throat. He then looked Harry straight in the eyes and started talking. “I, Severus Alexander Hades Snape, in the name of the spirit of the God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Harry James Potter to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

Albus’ eyes were sparkling madly as he watched his two favourite boys finding the happiness that they had deserved for so long. “Harry?”

Harry kept his eyes locked on Severus’, relishing in the comfort and reassurance that was visible in them.

“I, Harry James Potter, in the name of the spirit of the God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Severus Alexander Hades Snape to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

As Harry finished speaking, the pair were surrounded by a shower of silver and gold sparks as their magick combined. The couples in the congregation smiled indulgently, remembering their bonding ceremonies. They were drawn from their reminiscences as a bright white light appeared and swiftly encompassed the couple, the very rarely seen evidence of a soul bond taking root.

Albus swallowed his disbelief and handed the heavy silver chalice to Severus, saying as he did so. “May you drink your fill from the cup of love.”  
Severus then held the chalice in front of Harry so that he could take a sip before Harry repeated the action for Severus before it was handed back to Albus. The elderly wizard unwound the cord from around their wrists.

“By the power vested in me by the Gods, I now pronounce you to be a bonded couple. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you.”

Harry’s smile was almost blinding in its radiance and even Severus couldn’t hold back his smile, causing more than a little shock amongst certain members of the congregation. As the couple leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple there were several loud sniffs and sobs from the female guests, moved by the words the two men had pledged. As Harry and Severus broke apart, Albus spoke for the final time to end the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like you to welcome the newly married couple....Severus and Harry Potter-Snape.”

As the two men turned to face the congregation, they were greeted by applause and multiple cheers. Severus looked down and met Harry’s laughing green eyes. Unable to resist, and ignoring the fact that he normally hated public demonstrations of affection, he leaned down and captured Harry’s lips once more. Slowly, they walked down the aisle, accepting congratulations from various guests as they made their way to the long trestle tables that had been set up underneath canopied sheets close to the manor.   
Molly, along with Dobby and Winky and helped by various house-elves on loan from Hogwarts, had gone all out with the reception and the spread was impressive to say the least. Poles entwined with fairy lights and flowers held up gauzy white sheets that were also sprinkled abundantly with fairy lights. Underneath the canopy were huge trestle tables that were covered in white tablecloths and decorated with candles and flowers. In one corner was a table upon which sat the three tiered, highly elaborate wedding cake. By all accounts, Molly had almost come to blows with the house-elves over the decision as to who would make the wedding cake. Severus had become something of a favourite in the years that he had resided in the castle and the house-elves had adopted Harry very quickly upon his arrival as a first year. However, Molly had insisted that it was her right to make the wedding cake what with Harry being her youngest son and Severus essentially marrying into the Weasley family. There had been many furious arguments but eventually Molly had won, to her delight.

Both men had been banned from seeing any of the preparations beforehand and were completely gobsmacked by what they were seeing. Harry immediately spun around and hugged Molly enthusiastically.

“Thank you Molly. It’s wonderful! I can’t believe what you’ve done. It all looks absolutely gorgeous!”

Severus nodded as well, a small smile playing on his lips. “Indeed, thank you very much Mrs Weasley. You have done a wonderful job.”  
Molly blew off their appreciation, scolding Severus for calling her Mrs Weasley once again and simply showed the two of them to the place of honour at the head of the table. Each place setting had a small card sat there which was enscribed with the guests name in gorgeous calligraphy. All four of Molly’s daughters-in-law had helped in addition to Remus’ wife Nymphadora. It was actually Fleur who had made and written each individual place setting. It was obvious that whilst some magick had been used to aid in the decorating but there was also obvious love and affection clearly visible in the decorations. Seated alongside Harry and Severus at the top table were Draco, Remus, Albus and Minerva. The rest of the guests were seated at three long trestle tables. All of the children were sat on one table with Holly ostensibly in charge but with the adults keeping a close eye on them nevertheless. The other two tables were a combination of teachers, the Weasley’s, their respective spouses as well as Nymphadora and Astoria.

As soon as everyone was seated food appeared on the tables, with them having been imbued with the same magick as the tables in the Great Hall. There was one difference though; while the food in the Great Hall came in two sittings – one with the savoury food and the second with the sweet food, here the food arrived as a starter, main course and pudding. When every guest was finished with their meal, the plates disappeared, only to reappear with the next course. Finally, with everyone having finished their pudding, Molly announced that it was time for Severus and Harry to cut the wedding cake. The duo stood from their seat and made their way over to the cake, accepting a knife from Dobby, who appeared out of nowhere.

The couple sliced into the cake, before engaging in the Muggle practise of feeding each other the first slice of cake. The pure-blooded guests looked confused but Charlie’s wife and the Muggle studies professor whispered why they were doing so. Not all of the guests had realised that Severus was not a pure-blooded wizard. Whilst they knew that not everybody who was sorted into Slytherin was a pure-blood, it was admittedly surprising that someone who had been a Death-Eater and had been Head of Slytherin house for the last twenty years was a Half-Blood like Harry. The Weasley twins surreptitiously took photos of the notorious Professor Snape with icing smeared across his face, laughing and kissing his new husband, the former Gryffindor golden boy.

With the first slices of cake cut, and with Dobby taking over the slicing and distribution of the cake, music started playing from charmed speakers high up near the gauze sheets. The couple had discussed the fact that, seeing as both of them had been brought up as Muggles they wanted to incorporate certain Muggle wedding traditions into their big day. As such, they had decided to follow such traditions as feeding each other the first slice of wedding cake and the first dance of the reception to be just them. Unknown to Severus, Harry had gone back to the Italian restaurant where Severus proposed and asked them about the song that had been playing in the background as Severus proposed and they had later shared their first dance as an engaged couple.

As Severus took Harry’s hand to lead him to the centre of the area that had been set aside for dancing he looked at Harry in shock as the first strains of the song appeared.

_Sento nell'aria profumo di te_  
Piccoli sogni vissuti con me  
Ora lo so, non voglio perderti  
Quella dolcezza così senza età  
La tua bellezza rivali non ha  
Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te 

“Harry? Is this the song that was playing when...”

“When you proposed?” Severus nodded. “Yes, I’m surprised you can remember. I got the feeling that you were so nervous that you had no idea what was going on around you.”

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

Severus smiled as they reached the dance floor and gathered Harry into his arms, before starting to sway gently to the music. 

_Dimmi che tu già il futuro lo sai_  
Dimmi che questo non finirà mai  
Senza di te non voglio esistere 

He leaned down so that his mouth was directly next to Harry’s ear. “How could I forget the song that was playing for our first dance as an engaged couple?”

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

The women in the audience sighed at the romance of day. They weren’t the only ones. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall both looked distinctly misty-eyed at the fact that their boys were finally happy. Together. Both of them could remember two black-haired, incredibly skinny eleven year old boys that were small for their age standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with a look of wonderment on their faces. The witch and wizard had watched both of the younger men grow up through the years and had seen the trials and tribulations that they had both gone through. They both knew that there were no two people who deserved happiness more than the two wizards dancing together.

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

The two men slowly rotating in a circle were completely oblivious to anyone else, having completely forgotten about the audience watching them. Although most people would feel that getting married just a scant eight months after the start of their relationship would be hasty, for both men it just felt right.

_Non devo dirtelo, ormai gia lo sai  
Che morirei, senza di te _

Harry moved his head away from Severus’ neck and looked up to smile at his new husband. Severus smiled back, using the hand he had anchored around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. Harry’s hand was tucked behind Severus’ neck, entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck whilst his other hand was held firmly by Severus’ and held against Severus’ chest. Slowly, Severus leaned down to capture Harry’s lips with his own, tasting the combination of champagne and wedding cake, making Harry’s own taste all the sweeter.

_Per te, per te, vivrò_  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, farò  
tutto quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te 

Once the song had finished, Severus led Harry off the miniature dance floor and back to their seats, leaving the dance floor wide open for the rest of their guests. The Weasley twins were the first to seize the opportunity, dragging their laughing albeit reluctant wives with them. With everybody engrossed in the antics on the dance floor the newly-weds turned their attention to Albus, curious about the flash of white light that had engulfed them.

“Albus? What was that flash of white light after we’d finished with our vows? I’ve been to several wizarding weddings but I don’t remember seeing anything like that.”

Harry was willing to sit back and let his husband do all of the questioning. As long as he received the answers he was happy.

Albus paused for several minutes, stroking his beard thoughtfully, before he finally spoke. “That my boys was a soul bond taking root. They’ve very rare nowadays. Normally, when a witch and wizard or two wizards/witches marry it is a bonding of blood and love. However, soul-bonding takes it a step further and the couple are joined not only by blood and love but by their magick and minds as well. That flash of white light was your magick discovering its compatibility and joining. Although it is rare, it is not completely unheard of. I believe the last couple to soul bond were Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett some thirty years ago.”

Both men’s eyes widened and they turned to stare at the red haired couple, dancing together with the familiarity of people who know everything about each other.

“Anyway, you needn’t worry about this becoming public knowledge my boys. Whilst marriage certificates and registers are available for public viewing, information about further bondings aren’t. I suggest that you put it out of your minds and enjoy the rest of your day. After all, you only get married once! Minerva my dear, would you do me the honour of partnering me for the next dance?”

The transfiguration professor nodded her agreement before accepting the proffered arm. Severus ignored the amused and shocked glances that were thrown his way as he pulled Harry to sit sideways in his lap. Harry was more than happy with his new position, content to lean against Severus and watch the couples on the dance floor. 

In addition to the older couples swaying gracefully, the Weasley boys and, surprisingly enough, Draco had taken it upon themselves to entertain the children and were dancing with the younger girls.

All of a sudden, at an obviously pre-arranged sign from Holly, the Heathmore children were stood at the table around Severus and Harry. Harry made as if to move off Severus’ lap but the heavy arm around his waist prevented him from moving. Not particularly having wanted to move in the first place, he happily sank back into Severus’ chest.

“And what can we do for you lot?” Harry was particularly gratified to see that his wards were looking very respectable and smart in new robes.

As the oldest, Holly appeared to have been appointed spokesperson. “We know that you told everyone that you didn’t want presents but we figured that as your wards we didn’t really count so...erm....we got you a present. Here you go. Open it!”

Severus nodded at Harry, who slowly tore the paper off to reveal a book covered in royal blue and emerald green silk and velvet. Embroidered on the front in silver and gold thread were the names ‘Severus Snape and Harry Potter’. There was also another book in white silk with ‘Severus Snape and Harry Potter-Snape’ embroidered on the front with the date of their wedding. When Harry opened it though, the book was empty. Both men looked up inquisitively and Holly smiled before she spoke again.

“The white book is a photo album for today....your wedding album if you like. Draco helped us and charmed a camera to be invisible and take photos all day. We’ll get them developed for you and then you can pick which ones you like when you get back from your honeymoon.”

Harry was delighted with the idea, especially as he had noticed that there weren’t any cameras around or rather anyone taking photos. Even though he would always remember this day he had very much wanted some tangible evidence – photographs that he could take out and look at whenever he felt like it. He placed the wedding album on the table and turned his attention to the other book.

“So, if that one is empty and is to be the wedding album, what about this one? Is it empty as well?”

The children grinned and shook their heads, urging Harry to open it. He did so and gasped in delight. It would appear that Holly had inherited her older brothers talent with a camera, for the whole album was filled with photographs of Harry and Severus taken over the last four years. All of the children appeared at some point and the photos were interspersed with drawings and bits of writing by the children themselves. The last photos in the book were those that had been taken over the momentous Christmas holidays where Severus and Harry had admitted their feelings for each other. Holly had managed to get a picture of Severus cradling Harry so that he could put the star on the top of the Christmas tree and it was this photo that Harry believed to be his favourite. Harry’s eyes were on the partially decorated Christmas tree whilst Severus’ eyes were only for Harry. Both men spent several long minutes simply staring at the photo before they looked up at Holly and the rest of the children.

“I don’t know what to say.....” Harry’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

It was Severus who spoke for the pair of them. “They’re amazing. They are a truly wonderful gift from all of you and we’re very touched. Now, if you’re very quick I think Dobby is starting to give out seconds of cake. If you go now you’ll be able to get to it before the Weasley’s.”

This earned him an elbow in the ribs from Harry amidst a multitude of giggles from the children. 

Severus however remained unrepentant. “What? It’s the truth!”

The younger boys immediately darted away towards Dobby in order to get some more of Molly Weasley’s delicious cake. The girls however lingered, staring up pleadingly at their guardians. 

“What can we do for you lot then?” Severus was nice about it but Harry could tell that the public spectacle was starting to wear on him.

“Please Uncle Sev, Uncle Harry, will you dance with us?”

Both men winced, as they both hated having to   
dance. “Well, you were dancing with Draco and the Weasley boys earlier.....wouldn’t you rather dance with them again instead? They’re much better dancers than me and your Uncle Sev. We’re awful.”

“No!” The girls were very stubborn, something they had picked up from being in close contact with both Severus and Harry. “You’re our guardians so we want to dance with you.”

Both men knew that they wouldn’t get away unless they agreed to dance with the girls so they nodded albeit reluctantly. “Very well. We will dance with each of you once and then you will have to pester the other guests. Will that satisfy you?”

The girls nodded eagerly and ran off to steal some cake for themselves before claiming their dances. Severus groaned and buried his head in Harry’s neck. “What did we just agree to my brat? As if my reputation hasn’t been ruined enough already today.”

The Harry of four years ago, even of eight months ago, would have shied away from that comment, impossibly hurt but the more confident Harry knew that Severus was only feeling threatened by so much time being forced to be social.

As soon as they had gone through the utter mortification of dancing with the girls Severus announced that they would be leaving for their honeymoon. The two gentlemen walked inside with the children, their guests staying outside in order to give them the privacy that they required for their goodbyes. Severus summoned their shrunken suitcases as Harry informed the children what he expected of them while they were away visiting either their friends or the Weasley’s. To be perfectly honest, the two of them weren’t unduly worried that the children wouldn’t behave themselves. 

****

Severus sighed in relief as he and Harry were finally secluded in the privacy of their cabin on the cruise ship. They had apparated to Barcelona in order to board the boat and were currently waiting to set sail. From Barcelona they would head north towards Marseilles. The plan was then to go from Marseilles to Italy then on to Sicily followed by Greece where they would visit Athens, Alexandria in Egypt and then even stopping in Morocco where they would finish the cruise. Severus had even abandoned his completely black wardrobe, knowing that it wouldn’t be the best idea in the hot Mediterranean countries that they’d be visiting. His heavy black garments would simply soak up the sun and he would overheat incredibly quickly. However, he drew the line at the possibility that he could get a tan and had made a large cauldron of sun-protection potion that would last the entirety of the honeymoon. He knew that Harry was still unsure about where they were going and smiled to himself. He took hold of Harry’s hand and tugged him out of their cabin and onto the deck so that they could watch as the ship took sail. Harry turned in his arms, snuggling even closer as he did so.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now? I know we’re in Barcelona but we’re obviously not staying here. How do I even know that I have the right clothes with me?”

Severus smirked. “Maybe because I packed the bags and I know precisely where we’re going?” His smirk grew as Harry slapped him playfully. “Ok, yes we’re currently just leaving Barcelona. Considering the fact that neither of us has ever had a holiday I booked us a three week cruise around the Mediterranean. We are now on our way to Marseilles. From there it’s Italy where we’ll stop in Rome and somewhere down in the South of the country and then Sicily. Then I think it’s Athens, Alexandria and Morocco before we go back home. How does that sound?”

Harry didn’t even respond, just simply yanked Severus’ head down for a long passionate kiss that had them both breathing heavily by the time it broke. Both of them just stared at each other, eyes gleaming with lust. They had managed to restrain themselves for the whole day and now they were finally alone. Finally married and finally able to indulge in each other, like all newly-weds. They knew that they wouldn’t be paying any interest to the scenery for a while and Severus pinned Harry with the wicked leer that he loved and dreaded so much. 

“What do you say to trying out that bed in our room? I booked the honeymoon suite and we should put it to good use. Besides, I do believe you owe me several fantasies.”

Harry just whimpered, his mind already on the book of fantasies Severus had given him. He certainly put up no resistance as Severus led him back down to their luxurious cabin.

***

Just over two weeks later, Harry awoke to find himself all alone in the luxuriant bed that graced their cabin. He grinned at the remembrance of the amount of time they had spent in that bed over the last week. Not that their activities had been limited to their cabin or their bed, he thought with a blush.

He was thinking in particular of the second day that the ship had been docked in Marseilles. After a morning exploring the cobbled streets of Marseilles’ magick quarter, where Severus had purchased several potions ingredients that were difficult to obtain in England, Harry had managed to persuade Severus to visit the beach. Once there, Harry had immediately stripped to his underwear and headed straight for the sea, relishing in the cool water, a pleasant contrast to the heat of the sun’s rays on his skin. The sight proved to be irresistible to Severus and he strode down to the water’s edge, grabbing Harry and dragged him out of the surf. It was only his reluctance to indulge in exhibitionism and his possessiveness over Harry that prevented him from taking his young husband there and then. Instead, he took a firm grasp of Harry’s wrist and dragged him along the beach and round the headland into a secluded cove. 

As soon as he knew that they were by themselves, Severus wasted no time in transfiguring his shirt into a blanket before throwing Harry down onto it as he stripped himself. He wasted no time in blanketing Harry’s body with his own and claiming his mouth almost brutally. Harry made no complaint, letting himself become pliant in Severus’ arms and submitting to his husband completely. As he felt Harry relax, Severus slowed his pace, kissing Harry leisurely as he stretched and prepared his green-eyed beauty. Finally, when Harry was begging and writhing beneath him did he slide into him and take him under the blazing sun. Harry smiled at the memory although they had discovered later on that sand literally did get everywhere, he remembered with a wry grin. All of a sudden a voice broke into his thoughts.

“And what are you smiling about love?”

Harry looked up with a start to see that Severus had returned to their cabin from wherever he had been. He smiled and sat up to greet his husband properly, smiling appreciatively at the food that Severus had brought with him.

“Hmm? Oh, I was thinking about last week. On that beach in Marseilles.”

Severus grimaced in distaste. “Blasted sand. It got bloody everywhere.”

Harry couldn’t help it and burst into fits of giggles, plotting madly as he did so. He was determined to have another beach encounter by the end of their honeymoon.

The cabin was silent as they ate their breakfast staring out of their windows at the beautiful coast of Sicily. With their breakfast finished Harry crawled into Severus’ lap to indulge in one of his favourite things; simply being encased in those strong arms. Severus indulged him for a while before pressing a kiss to his brow and setting him aside.

“Come now. We have a busy day ahead of us. Get dressed and then we’ll get a boat across to the island.”

Harry obeyed and dressed before allowing Severus to lead him down to the small boats that the cruise ship used in cases such as these to get passengers to land when the port wasn’t large enough.

“Where are we going Sev? You still haven’t told me yet.” Harry unleashed his wide-eyed puppy dog look, hoping on this occasion that it worked. To his surprise and delight, on this occasion it did work.

“Taomina’s old town is renowned for its beauty and its Roman amphitheatre. I thought we could visit it this morning and then we have tickets to see a play there tonight. They run a Shakespeare festival through the summer season and we have tickets for Twelfth Night.”

“What about this afternoon?”

“Well, this afternoon I thought that we could visit the Roman baths. They’ve been restored to their former glory and are reputedly quite spectacular. I had thought we could simply relax and to that end I took the liberty of booking us a private room. Do you approve?” His dark eyes glittered down at Harry. The wide grin and shining green eyes he saw before being kissed was all the approval he needed.

By the time that they sat down for lunch Harry was feeling rather insignificant and unintelligent. Over the course of the morning he had discovered not only that Severus spoke Italian fluently but also that he was knowledgeable about.....well, everything. He hadn’t discovered Severus’ linguistic ability while they were in Italy because admittedly they hadn’t been in company that much. While they were in Rome they had spent most of their time doing all of the sights in the company of other tourists and thus most of the talking by the tour guides (when they hadn’t driven Severus nuts) had been done in English.   
Conversely, when the ship had docked in the south of Italy, they had spent the entire time locked up in their cabin, not even bothering to emerge for food and instead relied on room service being brought to the door of their cabin. Even then, they could barely tear themselves away from each other for long enough to eat.

Harry had never thought of himself as stupid but at the same time he had always been aware that his lover and now his husband was more intelligent than him but he had never been even more aware of it. As a result, he was rather quiet for the start of their lunch but he refused to let it ruin his honeymoon and turned his attention to the delicious food in front of him. When the dessert menu was brought around he was unable to resist ordering tiramisu – he had developed something of a soft spot for it over the last week or so. By the time that the dessert arrived, Harry had decided to tease his husband a bit in order to get a bit of amorous attention from Severus that afternoon.  
And tease he did. By the end of dessert, Severus was glaring furiously at Harry although Harry could tell by the tingle of wandless magick that it was more from sexual frustration than annoyance.

As soon as the bill was paid, Severus was out of the door dragging Harry behind him to the baths. Once there he barked his name at the clerk on the desk, snatched the key and stormed his way to their private bath, throwing Harry up against the door as soon as it was locked.

“You little tease.” He growled, softly biting Harry’s jaw.

Harry graced him with a smirk worthy of the potions master himself. “It’s only considered teasing if you don’t follow through. And I intend to fulfil my promise.” He reached up to kiss Severus as he started to unbutton the taller man’s shirt. As soon as he stripped Severus he backed him towards the water as he stripped off his own clothing. 

Once they were both in the water he motioned for Severus to sit on a low seat cut into the side of the bath as he flicked his wrist and wandlessly and wordlessly cast a spell that would prepare him. He had the feeling that he had teased Severus enough already. Severus looked at him curiously, having felt the magick, only for his eyes to widen as Harry positioned himself over Severus’ lap only to impale himself on Severus’ cock. 

“Now, am I still a tease?” He gasped as he started to slowly rise up and down, impaling himself over and over again.

He received no answer, just a bruising kiss and he knew that neither of them would last long; his teasing had done its work. He was right and within minutes he felt Severus coming inside him, the sensation driving him over the edge as well. As he came down from his high, he could tell by the look in Severus’ eyes that things were far from over yet.

**Authors Note: The bonding/wedding ceremony that I’ve used here is a combination of certain traditional wedding ceremonies and a Celtic/Pagan handfasting. The text itself is just one example that can be used in a Pagan handfasting ceremony. Certain aspects have been added by myself to fit with the story. Also, as far as I’m aware (and I’m pretty certain!) Taomina doesn’t have Roman baths but it does have a stunning Roman amphitheatre. I also made up the Shakespeare festival.  
**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Severus woke up to find that Harry’s side of the bed was cold and obviously hadn’t been slept in for quite a while. He was highly confused, not knowing where his husband had gone. The last few weeks since their wedding had been bliss. As much as they had enjoyed their honeymoon, with it being just Harry and himself it was nice to be back home. The older children had gone off to visit various Hogwarts friends for the duration while the younger ones had gone to stay with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur at The Burrow.

Once they had returned from their honeymoon, they had settled into life at Hogwarts although all of them missed Heathmore. The children had been given the run of the castle as Harry wrote lesson plans and decided on which texts to use and Severus was acquainting himself with all the tasks he needed to complete as the new Deputy Headmaster.

Severus turned over and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t manage it. He had become accustomed to Harry’s presence in their bed and found it impossible to sleep without him. It had been difficult after Christmas for him to become accustomed to sleeping without Harry, but it had become even more difficult for him to sleep apart from Harry after the Hogwarts year had finished. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep he threw the covers aside and swung his legs out of bed, summoning his night robe as he did so. Grumbling slightly at the early hour, he belted the robe around him and made his way down the corridor. 

As he walked down the corridor he could see that the children were all still fast asleep. The eldest six would need to be taken to Kings Cross so that they could catch the Hogwarts Express. It wasn’t strictly necessary as they all lived at the castle but none of their friends knew that their guardians were professors. Severus had been granted joint guardianship of the children when he and Harry married. While Harry took both sets of twins, Alex and Holly to Kings Cross station, Severus was to take the other six to Molly Weasley’s for the night. It had been decided that both Severus and Harry would be too busy with their duties as Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin to suitably care for them that evening and that they would be better off with their honourary Grandma. The next morning, Molly would take Max, Cillian, Cameron and Natalie to their primary school in Hogsmeade and would look after Georgiana and Elizabeth at The Burrow. Once school had finished she would collect the children and then either Harry or Severus would collect them once they had finished teaching for the day. It all seemed incredibly complex but both Harry and Severus knew that it was the best option for all of them.

Moving out of the corridor and into the living area, Severus saw that this was where Harry had retreated to. He was curled up in front of the fire with a steaming mug of tea clutched in his hands, simply staring into the fire. He was shivering minutely as he had forgotten to gather his robe as he had left the bedroom. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, as Harry always forgot his robe, Severus moved over to his husband and sat down next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It took Harry less than a minute to lean into the warmth of Severus’ body, burying his face in the crook of his neck and pressing a kiss against the warm skin absentmindedly.

“You’re up early love. Is anything wrong?” Severus queried as he pressed a kiss against the top of Harry’s head.

Harry shook his head and pressed another kiss against Severus’ throat before he spoke. “Nothing’s wrong per se, I’m just a bit nervous about today. I left the wizarding world to try and escape manipulation. I’m throwing myself back into the deep end. It’s just a bit daunting really. It’s been fine all summer because the castle’s essentially been empty but everyone returns today and it’s just got me a little rattled.”

Severus’ heart sank and his stomach started churning. “Are you saying you regret your decision?” His worst fear was that Harry regretted marrying him and that he felt railroaded into the decision to return to Hogwarts. He didn’t think he could bear it now if Harry left him.

“What?” Harry sat up straight, having realised what Severus was thinking. “NO! It’s not like that at all. I don’t regret marrying you or coming back at all. I love you Severus Alexander Hades Snape. I’m simply a bit nervous about returning to the place I’ve been hiding from for the last four years. It’s better for the children that I’m back but most of all it’s better for me. As long as I have you there for me at the end of every day then I’m going to get through this.”

“Good, as I have no intention of being anywhere else. Now, come on, back to bed. It’s barely half five and I need more sleep.”

Harry grinned, a wicked smirk on his face as he teased Severus. “Aw, can’t my big bad husband sleep without his teddy bear to cuddle?” 

He squealed rather girlishly as Severus slapped him lightly on his bum. “No, I can’t sleep without you anymore and if you tell anyone that little snippet of information then I have no qualms about using you in a potion.”

Smiling at the romantic notion that his husband couldn’t sleep without him, Harry allowed Severus to pull him up and take him back to bed, snuggling up against the taller man where he fell asleep without any further problems.

***

Severus’ hand clutched Harry’s reflexively as the first few students started to trickle into the Great Hall. As brave as he was, Harry knew that his husband was nervous about performing the sorting in his first task as Deputy Headmaster. Harry himself was also nervous; he had spent the last four years hiding from the wizarding world and was, in essence, being thrown in at the deep end. He was relieved at least, that the children had kept their parents names, and wouldn’t be subjected to comments and teasing from the students for having two professors as guardians. That being said, he waved discreetly at Holly, Lucia, Alfonso and Alex when they looked up and either grinned or waved at him. As more and more students arrived, Severus squeezed Harry’s hand one last time, and slipped out of the side door to go and greet the new first years as Hagrid brought them up from the train. Finally, with the hall filled with students, the Headmistress stood and the entire hall quietened.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we eat and before any other announcements, let us sort the new first year students.”

At her words, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus swept in at the head of the column of first years, all of whom looked absolutely terrified. The only exceptions to this were Robert and Violet, both of whom knew what to expect. As they watched, Severus retrieved the wonky three-legged stool, Sorting Hat and scroll containing the names of all of the new students and proceeded with the Sorting Ceremony. Before long they had reached Harry and Severus’ next two wards and Severus read out the first of the twins names.

“Carmichael, Robert.”

Both guardians watched as the blond haired, blue-eyed boy slipped from his place next to his twin sister. With barely a hesitation he sat on the stool, deliberately not looking at anybody, and allowed Severus to place the Sorting Hat on his head. It took barely a minute before the hat yelled its decision.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Looking back at Severus and Harry, as if for their approval, Robert’s face lit up in a smile as they nodded at him and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, turning back immediately to see how his twin sister fared.

“Carmichael, Violet.”

Robert’s twin sister made her way up to the stool, looking slightly more nervous than her brother. Harry knew that she was hoping to be placed in the same house as her brother, the twins never having been separated before. The Sorting Hat was on her head for a bit longer than it was on Robert’s but it yelled the decision that the girl was hoping for.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

It was Robert who led the cheers, immediately followed by the other teenage occupants of Heathmore. With a smile twitching on his lips, Severus continued with the sorting and, once it was finished, put away both the stool and the hat before reclaiming his seat next to Harry.

The Hall quietened down as the Headmistress stood. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to a new school year at Hogwarts. As I’m sure you can see, I am the new Headmistress, with Headmaster Dumbledore having retired at the end of last term. Your new Deputy Headmaster, as I’m sure you’ve seen, is Professor Snape.” Here she had to pause as the Slytherins let go of their normal reserve and cheered wildly for their Head of House. “Thank you Slytherin. As I will no longer be able to teach, I’d like you to welcome your new Transfiguration teacher and Slytherin alumni, Professor Draco Malfoy. My appointment as Headmistress also means that I will be unable to remain in the post of Head of House for Gryffindor. As a result I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor house, another former graduate, Professor Harry Potter-Snape.” After a shocked pause, there was a wild burst of applause, cheers and shouts from students of all houses. Both Draco and Harry stood up quickly and bowed to their new students, before sitting down as rapidly as possible. “I’d also like to announce some more good news. As I’m sure you’ve just heard; two of our professors got married over the summer. So, I would like you to offer your congratulations to Professors Severus Snape and Harry Potter-Snape.”

For several long minutes, the only applause came from Poppy Pomfrey, Molly Weasley and the children of Heathmore house. They were soon joined by the rest of the school, many of whom were still shocked when their still scary Potions professor smiled and kissed his husband dead on the lips in front of the school; at the head table no less. As always, regardless of where they were, Harry melted into his taller husband, unable to resist the other man’s allure. For his part, Severus momentarily forgot where they were, pulling Harry closer and letting his tongue part Harry’s lips in order to deepen the kiss. Both men relished the feelings, knowing that people were right when they said that newlyweds were insatiable and unable to keep their hands off each other. They only broke apart at the sound of cat-calls from the Slytherin table.

Severus smiled as he touched Harry’s cheek lightly. “Welcome home love.”


End file.
